Retrouve moi
by Lunapix
Summary: Harry ne supporte plus les infidélités de Drago, il décide de partir... Un an plus tard, Drago s'en veut, il se sent coupable et Blaise et Ron décide de l'emmener avec eux à Paris. Cadeau pour Mambanoir
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous !!! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic !!! Elle ne fera pas plus de dix chapitres et les chapitres ne seront pas très longs, contrairement à mon habitude. **_

**_Cette Fic est un cadeau pour Mambanoir que je remercie pour toutes les supers histoires qu'elle nous écrit et qui nous font tant rêver ! Merci à toi !!! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !!!_**

_**J'espère que vous aimerez, le début est triste mais ne vous en faites pas ça ne restera pas triste... lol**_

**_BONNE LECTURE..._**

****

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**1**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_Mercredi 9 juillet 2003_

Je ferme les yeux. Il m'a fallu du temps pour écrire cette lettre mais j'ai enfin fini, après deux heures de brouillons inachevés et de parchemins déchirés. J'ouvre les paupières et le regarde une dernière fois.

Si tu savais comme je t'en veux, si tu savais comme tu m'as fait souffrir… Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, bien sûr que tu le sais. Mais maintenant, tout est fini. J'ai finalement réussi à vaincre ma plus grande faiblesse, je vais te quitter. Je me demande maintenant pourquoi je ne les ai pas tous écouté, ils m'avaient prévenu. Toi aussi, tu m'avais prévenu mais je croyais que tu te voilais la face alors qu'en fait, c'était moi.

Je relis une dernière fois ma lettre, cette fois, ma décision est prise :

_Drago,_

_Je suis rentré plus tôt, ce soir. Je crois que tu me manquais. C'est étrange mais pas étonnant, après tout, je t'aime. Je savais que tu ne serais pas seul. Pas manqué ! Je t'ai encore surpris dans des bras inconnus, des bras étrangers. Je t'ai vu le couvrant de baisers, tes yeux brillants de plaisir, ton visage marqué par tes gémissements. Puis, tu m'as remarqué, debout devant la porte de notre chambre. Tu m'as souri, de ton sourire hypocrite, sans être gêné. Moi, j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer, comme à chaque fois. Tu t'es levé et a demandé à ton amant de partir. Ce qu'il a fait en me voyant : Harry Potter doit sûrement encore faire un peu peur. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris, quand j'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux, j'ai compris que je n'étais plus cet Harry Potter, courageux et indépendant. Aujourd'hui, je me dégoûte, je suis devenu une loque, un ersatz d'homme. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre mais que veux-tu, j'ai toujours été faible face à toi. _

_Je ne t'ai rien dit, je ne t'ai même pas regardé, je crois. Je suis parti sous la douche et j'ai frotté ma peau très fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit marquée. Pourquoi je me suis senti si sale soudainement ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu l'impression de n'être qu'une catin._

_Lorsque je suis sorti, tu avais préparé le repas. Vois-tu la vie pathétique qu'on a ? Cela aussi, je l'ai compris ce soir. La seule chose qui fait de nous un couple, est cet appartement. Je me pose la question maintenant. Pourquoi suis-je venu vivre avec toi ? Mais encore une fois, la question n'est pas accompagnée de la réponse. _

_J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que tes "je t'aime" rimaient avec "souffrance" et que ton "amour" rimait avec "mourir". Je le savais vraiment, tu sais. Je le voyais dès que je te regardais. Tu as trop répété qu'un Malefoy n'aime pas pour paraître sincère dans ces trois mots. Je t'ai pourtant cru, je me suis voilé la face. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ? J'aurai préféré que tu me quittes, ma douleur serait effacée aujourd'hui. _

_Pour en revenir à ce soir, on a donc mangé, tu m'as demandé comment avait été ma journée et je t'ai répondu, comme si je ne t'avais pas vu dans les bras de cet homme. Je crois que ça me faisait moins mal de te voir dans les bras d'une femme d'ailleurs. Lorsque je te répondais, je savais déjà que ce serait notre dernier repas ensemble. Lorsque nous nous sommes installés devant la télévision (tu as finalement appris à aimer cet objet moldu, non ?) j'ai aussi su que c'était notre dernière soirée télé ensemble. _

_Puis nous sommes aller nous coucher. Et là, je t'ai allumé, je te désirais, juste pour te dire adieu. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû, cette dernière nuit va me hanter mais je voulais goûter une dernière fois à la saveur de ta peau, je voulais sentir une dernière fois ton odeur, je voulais embrasser et caresser une dernière fois ton corps. Je t'avoue, j'ai voulu mourir dans tes bras ce soir, j'ai voulu quitter mon corps sous tes caresses, j'ai voulu rester éternellement dans tes bras, l'amour ne s'oublie pas comme cela. Puis tu m'as embrassé, un baiser tendre, doux, intime. Je sais que tu n'embrasses jamais tes amants et maîtresses et lorsque tes lèvres ont touché les miennes, j'ai failli renoncer. Je me suis dit que je t'aimais trop pour te quitter et que je finirais par accepter tes écarts. Alors, je t'ai dit "Bonne nuit, je t'aime mon amour." Tu as souri, un vrai sourire et tu as répondu "Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi." Et ces mots m'ont réveillé, ils sonnaient faux, ils sonnaient comme un piano mal accordé, ils me disaient surtout "pars, pars, pars"._

_Je t'ai regardé t'endormir, ton visage angélique en paix, tu as mis ton bras autour de moi et tu as posé ta tête dans mon cou. J'ai, là encore, hésité. Je t'aime tellement, j'en mourrai si je te quittais, je sais que ça va peut-être me tuer tout comme je sais que si je te vois encore une fois dans des bras autres que les miens, je mourrai aussi. Alors j'ai fait mon choix, je pars, je quitte cette maison qui n'est pas la mienne, ce lit qui n'est pas le mien, tes bras qui ne sont pas à moi, ton cœur qui ne m'est pas ouvert, cette vie où je ne suis pas à ma place. _

_Je t'ai observé dormir pendant deux heures sans bouger, assis sur un fauteuil, sans parler, sans penser, seules les larmes ont détruit mon immobilité. Puis, je me suis levé et rhabillé, j'ai pris toutes mes affaires et j'ai fait mes valises. Je n'ai pris que ce qui m'appartenait avant notre vie à deux : je n'ai pris aucun vêtement car tu les a choisi pour moi, je n'ai pris aucune photo, aucun souvenir de toi, je ne veux plus penser à toi. _

_Tu sais, j'ai tout fait pour noyer ma souffrance, j'ai même voulu te tromper, comme toi, soigner le mal par le mal. Je n'ai pas pu, c'était trop dur, je ne l'ai jamais fait finalement. Je te respecte trop, bien que je me demande pourquoi, vu que toi, tu n'as aucun respect pour moi. _

_Je sais qu'il est l'heure de faire le deuil de mon amour pour toi, le deuil de toi… Je sais aussi que je n'y arriverais jamais. Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Harry Potter, je ne pourrais survivre sans toi, tu es ma plus grande force comme tu es ma plus grande faiblesse. Loin de toi, je pense à toi et je suis faible car tu n'es pas là mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi, dans tes bras. Là, je veux mourir, pour être éternellement avec toi. Mieux vaut que je sois loin de toi._

_J'aimerais que tu tombes amoureux, un jour, juste pour que tu souffres comme je souffre. J'aimerais que quelqu'un te trahisse comme tu m'as trahi. J'aimerais que tu veuilles mourir pour l'amour de quelqu'un. Ces paroles sont blessantes mais tu t'en moques, n'est ce pas ? Tu dois être en train de rire devant cette phrase. _

_Je sais que tu vas vouloir me retrouver, comme les autres fois, pour que je te revienne. Mais, cette fois, c'est bel et bien fini, je suis réellement décidé, cette lettre te le prouve. Je ne survivrai pas à une seule journée de plus dans cette vie de souffrance. _

_Je vais partir. Je ne vais pas aller voir Ron ou Hermione, ils me diront qu'ils avaient raison, que j'aurais dû te laisser plus tôt… Et ça, je ne veux pas l'entendre. _

_Je t'aime, Drago, je n'aimerais jamais que toi et c'est pourquoi je pars de cette vie aujourd'hui. Je ne supporterais pas de te croiser chaque jour, peut-être vais-je mourir ou peut-être vais-je survivre. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je veux juste tenter de refaire ma vie. _

_J'aimerais voir ta réaction devant cette lettre, voir si tu seras triste, heureux, blessé, honteux… Pourtant, je sais que tu ne seras qu'indifférent…_

_Adieu alors…_

_Harry. _

Elle est parfaite, je pense. Je la dépose sur ton bureau et je réduis mes valises bouclées. Pourquoi est-ce si dur de te laisser ? J'étais pourtant décidé tout à l'heure.

J'enfile mon manteau, l'horloge indique qu'il est sept heures du matin et je sais que tu vas bientôt te réveiller. Je jette un dernier regard autour de moi, notre appartement, j'ai cru que tu m'aimais quand on y a emménagé tous les deux. Ce n'était qu'une illusion depuis j'ai dû supporter de prêter mon lit à tes amants pour ces ébats dont tu ne te cachais plus trop de fois.

Cette fois-ci, je ferme réellement la porte, je ne reviendrais pas, Drago, tu m'as trop anéanti. Je descends les marches du perron et me retourne, juste une dernière vision de l'appartement, rempli de mon amour unique. J'ai été heureux quand on l'a acheté. Il nous correspondait à tous les deux. Encore une illusion…

Je reste là sur le perron, longtemps, j'attends je ne sais pas quoi. J'entends ton réveil sonner et je sais que je dois partir maintenant. Tu ne dois pas me voir. Moi, je te vois te lever, tu te demandes où je suis, n'est ce pas ? Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir. Je transplane. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Paris.

**_&&&&&_**

**_A suivre…_**

**_&&&&&_**

**Voilà, la suite arrivera très vite, en moitié de semaine je pense... Elle est déjà écrite mais chut... Pour ceux qui lisent Demortia, le chapitre arrive demain.**

**A bientôt et laissez-moi vos commentaires...**

**Gros bisous...**

**Lunapix...**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à tous... Tout d'abord, merci pour le superbe accueil qu'a reçu cette fic... Si je vous disais que j'ai la pression maintenant, vous me croyez ? **_

**_En tout cas, voici la suite (je sais j'avais dit demain, mais elle s'ennuyait trop sur mon disque dur...). J'espère qu'elle ne va pas vous décevoir même si je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça..._**

**_Bien sûr, le chapitre 2 est toujours en cadeau à (l'excellente) Mambanoir, je ne vais pas lui offrir qu'un chapitre sur 2..._**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**2**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_Londres, vendredi 9 juillet 2004_

Drago ouvrit les yeux, caressant, comme tous les matins, le côté vide de son lit. Il soupira avant de se redresser lentement. Il balança le drap qui le recouvrait à moitié et se leva. Il partit dans la salle de bain, alluma l'eau de la douche et entra dans celle-ci lorsque l'eau fut brûlante. Après un rapide lavage, il sortit de la salle de bain, l'eau, ruisselante, laissant des traces sur le parquet de sa chambre alors qu'il s'essuyait rapidement. Il sortit de son armoire un jean délavé et une chemise simple noire. Il enfila le tout et se recoucha sur son lit, les bras en croix. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait un an, jour pour jour. Un an qu'il avait vu sa vie s'écrouler. Il se releva brusquement en sentant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler de ses yeux. Il s'interdisait de pleurer encore une fois sur ce qui était arrivé. C'était entièrement de sa faute, il l'avait mérité.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une lettre très froissée. Il la déplia et la relut une fois encore. Des gouttes rendaient la lecture difficile mais il arrivait toujours à voir les mots qui l'avaient rendu le plus malheureux au monde…. Il se rendait compte qu'il était pathétique. Il avait cherché Harry partout depuis qu'il s'était levé un matin avec le lit vide et cette lettre déposée sur son bureau. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le retrouver, jamais. Il remit la lettre brusquement dans le tiroir lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Il s'essuya les yeux et sortit de la chambre pour aller ouvrir. La porte céda la place à Blaise Zabini. Il soupira en voyant les yeux rougis de Drago.

- Je savais que je devais venir aujourd'hui.

Drago se laissa tomber dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Blaise lui caressa les cheveux et le laissa pleurer tout son soûl encore une fois. Le noir ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami depuis que Harry était parti. Drago n'était plus qu'une épave. Il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Et aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire du départ de Harry et c'était encore plus dur pour lui. Drago se redressa et Blaise l'embrassa sur le front avant de fermer la porte d'entrée et de le conduire sur le canapé.

- Dray… soupira le noir. Tu ne devrais plus te rendre malade pour lui. Il est parti depuis un an maintenant, je pense qu'il ne reviendra plus, tu sais.

- Ne dis pas ça ! cracha le blond. Il m'aimait, il ne peut pas m'oublier comme ça ! Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal mais il ne peut pas m'oublier…

Blaise fit apparaître avec sa baguette une tasse de thé et la tendit au blond qui en but tout de suite une gorgée. Blaise poussa un énième soupir. Ron ne serait pas d'accord avec ça, il allait lui en vouloir et il serait même capable de lui faire passer la nuit sur le canapé.

- Ecoute Drago. Je te propose un truc. Ron et moi, on part demain pour Paris, tu sais ?

Drago hocha la tête.

- Et bien, viens avec nous ! Je vais appeler pour louer une autre chambre pour toi.

- Je ne peux pas, Blaise. Je ne suis pas sûr non plus que ton chéri soit d'accord avec ça ! Et puis, si Harry revenait pendant la semaine où je serais à Paris ?

- Drago ! Arrête de rêver maintenant ! Le ministère a placé une barrière magique sur toute l'Angleterre. Crois-moi, Potter n'est plus en Angleterre et s'il revient, tu le sauras avant tout le monde.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- On passe te chercher à huit heures demain matin, coupa le noir. Sois prêt ou je laisse Ron te tuer !

Blaise sortit aussitôt de la maison, après avoir fait un dernier clin d'œil au blond.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_Londres, samedi 10 juillet 2004_

Drago n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, il ressentait un drôle de pressentiment quant à ce voyage. Il attendait patiemment que Blaise et Ron arrivent assis sur son canapé. Il se demandait comment le roux avait réagi en apprenant que Blaise l'avait invité à leur voyage en amoureux. C'était un euphémisme de dire que Ron Weasley le détestait. Il l'ignorait carrément maintenant quand il le voyait, depuis que Harry était parti.

Drago se souviendrait toute sa vie du matin où il était allé frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Weasley, comptant venir chercher le brun pour le ramener chez lui. Mais Ron lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine. Drago ne l'avait pas cru, il avait lancé un sort sur la maison pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre s'y trouvait et c'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que son meilleur ami et la belette avaient une relation. Drago n'avait même pas pris le temps d'écouter leurs explications et avait transplané devant chez Hermione. Mais la réponse avait aussi été négative. En une semaine, il était passé chez toutes les personnes que le brun connaissait, même son oncle et sa tante ! Mais Harry était introuvable. Le ministère avait alors été mis au courant. Des moyens spectaculaires furent d'ailleurs mis en place pour retrouver le Sauveur. Puis, la nouvelle tomba, le détecteur des sorciers que le Ministère avait déployé pour trouver la piste de Harry avait parcouru toute l'Angleterre mais aucune trace du brun : il avait quitté le pays. Ron était alors venu chez lui en pleine nuit, complètement saoul et l'avait frappé sans cesse en hurlant que tout était de sa faute, qu'il avait brisé son meilleur ami en jouant les putes. Drago s'était laissé faire, qu'ajouter de plus à la vérité ? Depuis, Ron ne lui adressait plus la parole, même lors des repas où Blaise l'invitait, Ron restait avec eux mais ignorait totalement le blond, ne le regardait même pas.

La sonnette d'entrée le sortit de ses souvenirs. Il soupira en essuyant la larme sur sa joue et ouvrit la porte. Il tomba sur un Blaise au visage rayonnant qui lui demanda si ses bagages étaient prêts. Un peu derrière lui, se tenait le roux qui faisait une tête d'enterrement. Drago laissa la porte ouverte et partit chercher ses valises et les réduire. Il entendit alors la voix de Blaise :

- Ronny… soupirait-il, ne fais pas la tête mon cœur, on l'emmène pour le divertir. Même si tu fais semblant de l'ignorer, tu ne peux que remarquer qu'il est complètement détruit par la disparition de…

- Blaise, tais-toi ! C'est de sa faute s'il est parti, c'est lui qui l'a fait partir, c'est lui qui le trompait sans se cacher tous les jours. Alors, s'il est détruit, tant mieux, c'est un juste revers de médaille.

- Ronald Weasley ! Je t'interdis de…

- Blaise, tu me saoules ! Tu veux inviter ton copain ? Ok ! Mais je ne veux pas entendre dire qu'il est malheureux, moi aussi, je le suis. Tu me gâches assez mes vacances pour continuer comme ça !

Drago soupira, il l'avait plutôt bien pris finalement. Il sortit de sa cachette et Blaise sursauta en le voyant, il lui lança un regard inquiet alors que Ron renifla de dédain en grognant :

- On peut partir maintenant ?

Blaise hocha la tête, lui prit la main et ils entrèrent dans la voiture du noir. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport une demi-heure plus tard. Blaise tendit un billet à Drago en lui murmurant qu'il avait dû tabasser un couple de vieux pour l'obtenir. Drago rit doucement, remerciant en pensée son meilleur ami d'être là pour lui. Un téléphone sonna. Ron sortit un portable de sa poche et décrocha en marmonnant un « ouais » de mauvaise humeur.

- L'avion part dans une heure, Hermione… Non, Blaise l'a_ invité_… Ouais… Ok… Oui, j'ai bien mon appareil-photo, je prendrais plein de photos… Il ne reviendra pas Hermione… Oui _maman_… Bisous, à la semaine prochaine… Bisou à ma filleule…

Il raccrocha, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, se pencha pour donner un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon et murmura qu'il allait s'acheter un appareil-photo. Blaise éclata de rire en disant :

- L'album de Harry encore ?

Ron soupira d'un air faussement exagéré et partit dans la boutique de l'aéroport, priant intérieurement pour trouver un appareil-photo.

- Il n'a pas l'air enchanté de me voir, commenta Drago.

- C'est un euphémisme que tu dis là, Drago, mon vase du Japon n'y a pas résisté.

Drago éclata de rire cette fois. Blaise en fut quelques secondes abasourdi, n'ayant plus l'habitude de le voir rire mais finit par rire avec lui, se réjouissant d'avoir invité le blond. Ron les trouva ainsi en revenant, un appareil-photo sous le bras et sourit en voyant les deux amis rire. Bien sûr qu'il en voulait à Malefoy, jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir brisé la vie de son frère ! Pourtant, il était heureux de voir qu'il riait car son amour s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui et qu'il ferait tout pour Blaise.

- Bon, si on allait prendre place dans l'avion, demanda-t-il aux autres. Ce n'est pas que je me fasse chier mais je ne voudrais pas en plus rater mon avion.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et ils montèrent dans l'avion.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, un taxi déposa les trois hommes devant un petit hôtel.

- C'est un hôtel pour amoureux ça ! commenta dédaigneusement Drago.

- En même temps, c'était une semaine en amoureux, Malefoy ! lui lança méchamment Ron.

Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis leur départ, Ron lui reparlait à nouveau, même si c'était pour lui lancer des piques, il lui parlait à nouveau. Drago avait supposé que Blaise avait demandé à Ron de tenter d'être poli mais ce dernier semblait aussi étonné que lui. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et une petite femme menue aux cheveux rouge sang coupés de différentes longueurs et assise derrière un comptoir, leur souhaita la bienvenue.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, lança Blaise dans un français parfait. Je suis Blaise Zabini, j'ai réservé deux chambres.

- Ah oui ! Vous êtes l'anglais ! Mais où est votre femme ?

Blaise éclata de rire.

- La voici, dit-il en montrant Ron.

La jeune femme rougit en balbutiant des excuses alors que Ron, qui ne comprenait rien, lança un regard courroucé à Drago qui s'était mis à ricaner. Elle leur tendit une clé et demanda à qui allait la deuxième clé.

- Ça, c'est pour la fouine, marmonna Ron en prenant la clé pour la lancer à Drago qui riait toujours.

- Bien. Je suis Lise, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez m'appeler n'importe quand. Toutefois, j'ai vraiment du mal avec l'anglais donc vous devrez demander à mon patron qui est anglais si vous avez vraiment besoin de quelque chose. Il vous aurait bien accueilli mais il a des entretiens d'embauche. Il passera vous souhaiter la bienvenue au déjeuner.

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent et partirent dans leur chambre.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Blaise soupira de contentement en entrant dans la suite avec Ron, elle était splendide. Ron le poussa aussitôt à l'intérieur et entra à son tour. Il referma la porte derrière lui et regarda autour de lui. Il poussa un petit cri de joie en sautant sur le lit. Le noir sourit tendrement face à l'exubérance de son, il l'espérait fortement, futur mari. Ron se tourna enfin vers lui et lui fit un geste du doigt pour l'attirer à lui. Blaise n'attendit même pas une seconde pour exaucer sa prière et se coucha doucement sur lui en l'embrassant aussitôt. Après de longs instants perdus dans les nimbes de plaisir que leur procuraient ce baiser, ils se détachèrent pour récupérer leur souffle.

- Merci pour ce voyage, mon cœur, je sens que ce sera fantastique. Même Malefoy ne pourra pas gâcher mon plaisir, murmura le roux contre les lèvres de son amant.

- Je n'en doute pas, Drago se sent déjà assez de trop alors inutile de lui rappeler. C'est moi qui l'ai invité en plus.

- Eh ! Je te signale que je fais des efforts. Je ne l'ignore même plus. Je fais tout ça pour toi.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime, susurra Blaise avant de lui reprendre les lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore de longues minutes avant que Blaise ne se lève et propose d'aller chercher Drago pour visiter un peu les alentours de l'hôtel. Ron acquiesça et se redressa de suite.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Drago soupira de tristesse en entrant dans sa chambre. Malgré la beauté du lieu, il ne put s'empêcher d'être abattu de se retrouver seul dans cette grande chambre de couple. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait un week-end comme cela avec Harry. Ils étaient restés trois ans et demi ensemble et ils n'étaient jamais partis en vacances tous les deux. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était de sa faute, à cette époque, il était trop préoccupé par le fait de se trouver un amant le plus souvent possible, provoquant ainsi chaque jour un peu plus le départ de Harry. Il était déjà parti avant cette dernière fois mais il n'avait jamais été bien loin et Drago n'avait eu qu'à dire qu'il ferait des efforts pour le ramener à la maison. Pourtant, il l'aimait. Il était fou amoureux de lui. Il lui disait son amour pour lui, il lui faisait l'amour et ne le baisait pas comme avec ses autres partenaires, il l'embrassait aussi alors qu'il n'embrassait personne. Mais cela avait été trop peu pour Harry et Drago le comprenait. Si seulement, il pouvait revenir en arrière. Si seulement, il avait été moins con.

Des larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Il se coucha sur son lit et serra fortement son coussin contre lui. Des coups se firent entendre à sa porte et Drago s'essuya rapidement les joues. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Il se leva, passa une main rapide sur ses vêtements pour les lisser et partit ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Blaise se montra dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

- Dray, ne me dis que tu pleurais encore ! On t'a emmené pour te changer les idées ! Allez viens, on va faire un tour autour de l'hôtel pour découvrir un peu le paysage.

Drago prit sa veste et sortit de sa chambre avec eux. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le hall. La petite secrétaire parlait avec un jeune homme brun qui tournait le dos aux trois hommes. Il lui demandait d'enlever une annonce d'après ce que comprirent Drago et Blaise, les deux seuls qui comprenaient le français. Le patron lui murmura aussi quelque chose à l'oreille et la jeune femme lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Excuse-moi quand même Lise, dit le patron en refermant la porte derrière lui sans que les autres ne puissent dire quelque chose. .

- En tout cas, marmonna Drago, il est sacrément bien foutu le patron. De dos, du moins….

La réplique de Drago étonna aussi bien Blaise que Ron. Drago n'était sorti avec personne depuis le départ de Harry et n'avait eu aucune relation sexuelle. Peut-être ce voyage était-il une bonne idée finalement !

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

**Bon, ben voilà...La suite est déjà écrite, je suppose qu'elle va aussi s'ennuyer sur mon disque dur... Surtout que le chapitre 2 ne peut plus lui tenir compagnie...**

**A bientôt et dites-moi si ça vous plaît toujours ou si ça ne vous plaît plus du tout...**

**Gros bisous...**

**Lunapix...**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour à tous !!! **_

_**Devinez qui s'ennuyait sur mon disque dur ? Et oui, le chapitre 3 !!! Il se sentait seul et le chapitre 4 ne lui plait pas du tout... Allez savoir pourquoi !**_

_**Bien entendu, je vous remercie tous du fin fond de mon petit coeur pour toutes les superbes reviews que j'ai reçu et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant... **_

_**Ce chapitre, autant que les autres (mais je le rappelle quand même) est en cadeau à Mambanoir (qui vient encore de me surprendre avec l'une de ses fics, moi qui pensait que j'avais tout lu et ben non !!!). Merci à toi (bon, je ne m'en remets toujours pas tu sais...lol) !**_

_**Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder...**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!!**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**3**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_Paris, vendredi 9 juillet 2004_

- Lise ! Viens m'aider, s'il te plaît ! hurla Harry, essoufflé, alors qu'il portait un énorme carton.

Harry entendit la jeune fille répondre positivement et posa difficilement le carton sur le sol de la remise. Lise entra dans la pièce et se mit à l'aider. Ils parvinrent à vider le camion de livraison au bout d'un quart d'heure. Harry vérifia que rien n'était cassé ou abîmé et signa le bon que lui présentait le livreur. Lorsque le camion fut parti, il soupira et se laissa aller à s'asseoir, vite suivi de la jeune femme.

- Pfff et dire qu'on doit tout ranger maintenant, soupira Lise. Quelle idée de rajouter un bar à ton hôtel, le restaurant suffisait, moi, je te le dis !

La sonnerie du téléphone de l'accueil coupa la réponse de Harry avant qu'elle ne sorte et Lise se leva pour prendre commande.

- Hôtel-restaurant _Le nid_, bonjour ! dit-elle en décrochant. Double ou simple ? … Double ? …Ok ! Pas de problème, vous paierez le supplément avant ou après votre séjour ? … D'accord, merci… Bonne journée, monsieur et à demain.

- C'est hôtel-restaurant-bar maintenant que j'ai enfin obtenu cette licence, Lise, reprocha gentiment Harry. C'était pour quoi ?

- C'était l'anglais qui réserve une suite pour cette semaine. Il prend une chambre en plus ! Ils ont peut-être peur de se disputer avec sa femme et ils en prennent une autre au cas où. Les anglais sont tellement bizarres !

- Eh, ronchonna Harry. Je ne te permets pas, je suis anglais, moi !

- Je sais mais toi, tu es une exception 'Ry.

Lise lui fit un clin d'œil et partit dans la remise commencer à ranger. Harry se pencha pour regarder le nom de l'anglais mais Lise l'appela avant qu'il n'ait pu le voir… Il courut la rejoindre et éclata de rire en voyant la jeune fille empêtrée dans un tas de tissus tombé d'un carton.

- C'est pas drôle 'Ry, aide-moi au lieu de rire comme un âne.

Harry avança vers elle mais continua de rire doucement. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient déballé tous les cartons, causant un amoncellement de bouteilles, d'objets de déco et de vaisselle dans la remise. Ils durent pourtant s'arrêter car les premiers clients arrivaient et Harry devait commencer les entretiens d'embauche pour le serveur et les deux barmans. Il partit dans son bureau et se fit une tasse de thé. Des petits coups se firent entendre sur la porte. Il soupira, c'était parti pour une journée barbante d'entretien à faire.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_Trois heures plus tard…_

- Lise, aide-moi, je t'en prie, je suis désespéré… se plaignit tragiquement Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

La jeune fille rit tendrement et lui écarta les mains.

- Que se passe-t-il mon p'tit boss à moi ?

- J'ai eu le temps de voir quatre serveurs, un venait pour me faire des avances, l'autre m'a demandé s'il pourrait ne venir qu'à partir de midi, les deux autres n'ont aucune qualification… Je suis désespéré ! Et aucun barman ne s'est présenté encore. Je suis désespéré !

- Oui, tu l'as déjà dit ça 'Ry, se moqua gentiment la jeune fille…

- Ne te moque pas Lise, je suis ton patron, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu me dois un respect inébranlable.

La jeune fille se redressa et se mit droite comme un piquet. Elle fit le salut militaire et cria :

- Oui, mon capitaine !

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et continuèrent de plaisanter autour d'un café jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau postulant entre dans la pièce. Harry suivit le jeune homme avec une tête de condamné à mort allant à l'échafaud. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau directorial, il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui éclata de rire. Il entra et s'installa sur son fauteuil en faisant toutefois un sourire encourageant au jeune homme qui lui rendit timidement. Ils se saluèrent et le postulant tendit un CV à Harry avant de s'asseoir anxieusement sur le bord de sa chaise.

Harry regarda le papier et haussa un sourcil devant sa lecture. Ce jeune homme avait d'excellentes qualifications et avait travaillé dans une des plus grandes boîtes de nuit de la ville. Il avait aussi gagné le prix du meilleur barman d'Europe. Il se demanda aussitôt comment un homme aussi qualifié et talentueux pouvait avoir été licencié et être à la recherche de travail depuis si longtemps. Il leva un œil vers le jeune homme qui semblait assez anxieux.

- Vos qualifications sont vraiment excellentes, monsieur, ne soyez pas si anxieux.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire rayonnant à Harry.

- Puis-je toutefois vous demander la raison de votre renvoi de votre dernier emploi ? Votre ancien employeur n'a parlé que de faute grave et n'a rien voulu me dire de plus.

Le jeune homme perdit aussitôt son sourire et son regard devint fuyant.

- Etes-vous homophobe, monsieur Potter ? demanda le jeune homme répondant au nom de Matthieu.

Harry, qui s'était mis à boire une gorgée de son thé, fut prit d'une quinte de toux après l'avoir avalée de travers. Un visage avec des yeux gris et des cheveux blonds apparut devant lui mais il se ressaisit aussitôt. Il regarda le jeune homme avec insistance.

- Je pensais que c'était à moi de poser des questions, répondit Harry, sarcastiquement. Et je veux bien répondre à votre question mais je veux le pourquoi du comment avant Monsieur Poupinot.

Matthieu se tordit les mains et baissa les yeux.

- Mon ancien patron m'a renvoyé pour avoir embrassé mon compagnon avant de prendre mon service devant la clientèle en disant que je ne cherchais qu'à faire fuir les gens « normaux » de son établissement.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Et c'était ça, la faute grave ? Il éclata de rire malgré lui, s'attirant un regard interloqué du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

- Vous êtes embauché ! Vous commencez demain à sept heures !

Matthieu mit quelques instants à comprendre.

- Vous… vous êtes sûr ? bredouilla-t-il.

Harry lui serra la main et lui dit simplement qu'ils se revoyaient le lendemain. Matthieu partit avec un sourire éblouissant de la pièce alors que Harry allait vite tout raconter à Lise.

- Tu lui as dit que tu étais gay aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bah non, pourquoi je lui dirais ?

Il repartit dans son bureau, accompagné d'un autre postulant. A la fin de la journée, il avait engagé le deuxième barman. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui avait l'air compétente d'après son CV. Harry était enchanté d'avoir pris cette jeune fille. Amaria était australienne et ils avaient passé l'entretien à parler anglais, pour le grand plaisir du brun.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Lise frappa deux coups à la porte et entra aussitôt pour souhaiter une bonne soirée à son patron et le surprit le front posé contre le bois froid de son bureau, les doigts collés à sa nuque. Elle avait l'habitude de le voir triste depuis les huit mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. A tout bien réfléchir, Harry Potter n'avait jamais semblé heureux et elle savait pourquoi. Il avait mis du temps à se confier et Lise ne connaissait la cause de sa peine que depuis trois mois, lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris dans les toilettes, un couteau au-dessus de son poignet. Elle s'approcha doucement et prit la chaise devant le bureau pour la poser à côté de Harry. Malgré le bruit qu'elle fit, Harry ne fit pas un mouvement. Elle s'assit sur la chaise, poitrine côté dossier et caressa délicatement les cheveux bruns du jeune homme. Bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas remis, cela faisait pourtant un moment qu'il n'avait pas cédé à la peine.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien mon cœur ? murmura-t-elle, en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Il hocha seulement la tête. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Si un jour, elle devait se trouver sur le chemin de cet homme terrible qui avait brisé son ami à jamais, elle allait lui montrer qu'avoir une petite taille ne signifiait pas fragilité.

- Tu penses encore à lui….

Ce n'était pas une question, Harry ne répondit donc pas. Il se redressa et planta ses yeux verts dans les siens. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de frustration en voyant tant de tristesse dans un seul regard. Elle se leva de sa chaise, s'accroupit près de lui et il se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis un long moment déjà se laissèrent couler au creux du cou de son amie. Il pleura de longs instants, sans retenue, sans penser à autre chose qu'aux douces caresses que Lise faisait sur son dos et en se laissant bercer par les murmures apaisants de la jeune femme.

Un long moment plus tard, il se redressa et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Il s'essuya les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le sol, sans aucune lumière. Harry se mit sur ses pieds et regarda la pendule. Elle indiquait 19h47. Il jura doucement.

- Je suis désolé, Lise, tu vas arriver chez toi encore en retard et ton mari va vraiment me tuer.

Elle rit doucement et se leva aussi. Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue et lui répondit :

- C'est moi qu'il aurait tué si je t'avais laissé seul.

Il sourit tristement et la poussa gentiment vers la sortie.

- Rentre chez toi, ma belle, répondit-il.

Elle s'avança vers la sortie mais se tourna une dernière fois vers lui avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Merci pour tout, Lise. Je vais mieux grâce à toi, ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouge sortit de son bureau et il se laissa glisser sur le sol à nouveau. Il se maudit de ne pas réussir à oublier ce blond de malheur qui devait l'avoir oublié depuis longtemps.

« _Il doit se taper tout le Londres gay et tout le Londres féminin tranquillement maintenant_, pensa-t-il sinistrement. »

Il prit un jeu de clés posé sur son bureau, sortit de la pièce et la ferma. Il fit un signe de tête au vigile à l'entrée de l'hôtel puis à l'hôtesse de nuit. Enfin, il sortit dehors et huma l'air assez frais pour une soirée de juillet. Il allait sans doute pleuvoir. Il extirpa un paquet de cigarettes de la poche arrière de son jean et glissa une des longues tiges blanches entre ses lèvres. Il prit le briquet posé aussi dans le paquet et l'alluma avant de reprendre ses pas. Il partit jusqu'à son arrêt de métro et s'assit sur un banc en attendant le train qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Il parvint à son immeuble une demi-heure plus tard. Il monta les trois étages qui le séparaient de son appartement et ouvrit sa porte. Il défit ses chaussures dans l'entrée, posa ses clés sur la table de la cuisine, sa veste sur le comptoir qui séparait celle-ci du salon, enleva ses vêtements entre ce comptoir et la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et s'assit sur le rebord en attendant. Sa vie était devenue une réelle mascarade depuis qu'il était venu vivre ici. Un an aujourd'hui qu'il avait quitté le blond, un an qu'il se sentait vide. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne pouvait pas oublier son amour pour lui malgré tout le mal que Drago lui avait fait, il l'aimait toujours. Et c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal…

Bien sûr, il appréciait son travail et la magie ne lui manquait plus tant que ça. En plus, il avait Lise, sa Lise, qui était tout pour lui dans cette ville. C'est grâce à elle qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec sa vie pourrie, trois mois auparavant. Jamais, il ne pourrait la quitter, elle et son mari étaient vraiment ses meilleurs amis ici. C'étaient un peu les remplaçants d'Hermione et Ron, si tant est qu'on puisse un jour remplacer ses meilleurs amis.

Il plongea dans le bain et s'autorisa à ne penser à rien, que ce soit le blond incrusté à jamais dans sa tête ou le serveur qu'il lui restait à trouver. Il se laissa seulement bercer par le bruit de la pluie qui tombait à flots sur Paris depuis quelques instants. Il s'endormit dans le bain quelques minutes après. L'eau froide le réveilla beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, il sortit du bain et se laissa tomber sur son lit, après s'être séché et avoir enfilé un pyjama, murmurant le prénom « Drago » dans son sommeil plusieurs fois.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_Paris, samedi 10 juillet 2004_

Le réveil le fit sauter du lit à six heures. Il se prépara rapidement et but un café en enfilant sa veste. Une demi-heure après, il était dans la rame du métro qui le menait au _Nid_. Il arriva à sept heures cinq, entra sans se soucier de quiconque et fila directement dans son bureau. Lise embauchait à neuf heures et c'était la seule avec qui il parlait vraiment. Il s'assit à son bureau mais des coups frappés à sa porte l'empêchèrent de commencer quoi que ce soit. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Matthieu et Amaria. Merde ! Il les avait oublié !

- Oups… Entrez, je vous avais vraiment zappés. Désolé, j'ai eu une dure journée hier.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête et lui sourirent.

- Vous avez fait connaissance ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, elle n'est pas homophobe non plus, lui répondit Matthieu pour plaisanter.

- Oui… murmura-t-il douloureusement avant d'ajouter plus haut :

- Il vaut mieux en même temps vu que son patron est gay.

Les deux le regardèrent avec des yeux stupéfaits et Harry éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes un sacré cachottier, monsieur Potter, lui fit Matthieu.

- Tutoyez-moi et appelez-moi Harry, dit-il aux deux avant de sortir deux contrats d'un des tiroirs.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à tout expliquer et à signer les contrats. Harry leur demanda s'ils étaient d'accord pour l'aider à tout installer dès qu'il aura fini les entretiens. Les deux employés acceptèrent avant de commencer l'installation avec Lise lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle voulut parler à Harry en tête à tête mais un des serveurs postulant au poste arriva et l'en empêcha. Elle lança un regard triste à Harry et le laissa travailler. Harry finit par trouver la personne en fin de matinée. Il lui fit signer le contrat rapidement et celui-ci accepta aussi de commencer à installer le bar.

Harry vit que Lise était à l'accueil et il partit dans sa direction.

- Alors Lisou, quoi de neuf ce matin ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Les anglais sont arrivés ! Et tu ne devineras jamais quoi ?

- C'est des gays ! Ils sont trois dont deux qui sont ensemble, le troisième doit être un chandelier….

Harry éclata de rire.

- En tout cas, il est super canon, Harry, tu verras quand tu leur souhaiteras la bienvenue ce midi.

Harry acquiesça en riant toujours. Il se pencha vers elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Il lui dit d'enlever l'annonce pour le serveur. Elle lui demanda d'un air soucieux s'il allait bien et lui reparla encore de cet homme-chandelier comme elle disait. Harry se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Jamais Lise ! Jamais plus, je ne ressortirais avec quelqu'un alors n'essaies pas de me mettre avec ce mec, s'il te plaît.

Il retourna aussitôt dans son bureau, manquant le regard inquiet de la jeune femme sur lui. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Lise et lui dit :

Merci quand même Lise.

Il entra dans son bureau, sans voir le jeune homme blond qui s'extasiait sur ses fesses.

Midi et demi arriva et il se précipita vers le restaurant en se souvenant qu'il avait des clients à accueillir. Il traversa le hall vide pour se rendre dans la salle. Il ouvrit la porte, parcourut la salle en souriant. Puis, tout d'un coup, tout s'écroula. Sa vie s'émietta devant ses yeux. Un homme blond était devant lui, un homme que jamais il ne pourrait oublier alors qu'il avait tant voulu le faire. Il eut l'impression de se faire transpercer le corps par des lames chauffées à blanc en voyant le jeune homme rire. Il referma la porte brusquement et traversa le hall en courant. Il entra dans son bureau et il fit un mouvement de la main pour l'insonoriser. Enfin, lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne l'entendrait, il se mit à hurler de désespoir, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il balança tout ce qui était sur son bureau d'un geste misérable. Des objets s'écrasèrent sur le sol et se cassèrent mais il ne faisait plus attention. Il tomba à genoux, avant de se coucher entièrement et ses sanglots se firent oppressants, intarissables. Son semblant de vie parisienne venait de s'écrouler. Il n'était plus rien…

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Et voilà !!! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit chapitre ? C'était un petit tour du côté de Harry ! Ler prochain sera avec les deux personnages... **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce chapitre casse tout et qu'il est vraiment nul... ou bien le contraire aussi !**_

_**Bisous à tous et merci !!!!**_

_**Lunapix...**_

_**RaR (je me suis aperçue honteusement que j'avais oublié de répondre aux reviews anonymes au deuxième chapitre alors je m'en excuse platement et je me rattrape tout de suite avec les réponses des deux chapitres !)**_

**Zelda-sama :** Merci pour ta review et désolé de t'avoir donné mal au ventre... lol... En tout cas, j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue... Bisous !

**Ismène (chap 1) :** Mais non, Mambanoir n'a pas de chance, je ne suis pas à sa hauteur franchement !!! Mais bon, j'essaie... lol ! En tout cas, merci de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, et merci de tes compliments (tu m'en fais trop, tu ne penses pas à mes chevilles franchement...) ! Je suis aussi désolée de t'avoir pleurer (nan, en fait, je suis contente, mais chut...) ! Merci à toi et à tout de suite pour la réponse à la review du deuxième chapitre... lol

**Ismène (chap 2) :** Ah oui, c'est vrai que je poste plus vite que pour Demortia mais bon cette fic m'inspire vraiment, à peine fini un chapitre que l'autre est déjà bien entamé ! Tu me fais encore des compliments et moi, je souris niaisement en rougissant à vue d'oeil... Merci beaucoup beaucoup !!! Je vois ce que tu veux dire, moi aussi des fois, quand je lis des fics, j'y repense toute la journée (surtout avant de m'endormir le soir...) et c'est vraiment étrange... Je suis contente d'arriver à faire ressentir cela moi aussi... Merci beaucoup !!! En tout cas; même si Drago est un salaud et qu'il ne mérite pas Harry il va le retrouver quand même... lol... La rencontre est pour le prochain chapitre mais... Enfin, je ne peux pas tout dévoiler... Bisous et merci encore... J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !

**Lilyp :** Merci de tes 2 reviews et contente que ça te plaise... J'espère que cette suite du côté de Harry t'a autant plu... Bisous à toi !!!

**Adenoide :** Ah ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Drago n'a pas fait dans la délicatesse... Harry a bien fait de partir !!! Et... oui, comme tu vois, c'est bien le patron... C'est étrange que tout le monde ait deviné !!!! lol Merci de ta review et bisous...

**Sati-san :** Oh non ! Je t'ai encore déprimé ! Je suis vraiment désolé... Je suppose que ce chapitre ne t'a pas aidé à aller mieux ? Bon, comme tu vois Harry n'a pas de petit copain (même si Dray mériterait de souffrir... Quoi ? comment ça il souffre déjà ? Oups j'avais oublié !!!) ! En tout cas, c'est clair, ils ne vont pas se tomber dans les bras !!! Merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire... Bisous...


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Coucou !!!**_

**_Voici le chapitre 4 comme promis... Je suis un peu en retard pour le chapitre 5 car j'ai un exam lundi donc je ne vous le garantis par pour lundi... Je vais faire en sorte de vous le mettre mardi au plus tard..._**

**_MERCI encore pour tous vos commentaires, je suis vraiment touchée par toutes vos marques de sympathies et vos encouragements. C'est formidable de voir que ce que j'écris est apprécié... Merci infiniment !!!_**

**_Cette fic est en cadeau à Mambanoir pour ses superbes fics qui nous font tant rêver..._**

**_BONNE LECTURE !!!_**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**4**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_Paris, samedi 10 juillet 2004_

- Madame ? appela Blaise, en voyant passer la jeune secrétaire.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air ahuri avant de remarquer que c'était le client anglais. Elle épousseta sa jupe et avança vers eux, avec un sourire.

- Oui, vous désirez quelque chose, monsieur Zabini ? demanda Lise sur un ton professionnel.

- C'est que nous aimerions savoir quand votre patron viendra en fait, déclara Blaise avec un sourire.

Lise tourna son visage dans tous les sens, regardant autour d'elle, d'un air inquiet.

- Il devrait être ici pourtant, je ne comprends pas, je l'ai vu venir ici, tout à l'heure.

Les trois hommes virent passer un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Excusez-moi, je vais aller le chercher.

Elle partit aussitôt en marchant d'un pas pressé.

- Il a l'air bizarre, son boss, quand même, marmonna Ron.

Blaise éclata de rire, vite suivi de Ron. Drago, lui, était dans ses pensées. Il avait dit aux deux hommes qu'il trouvait le patron canon mais c'était plus que ça. Il avait ressenti une drôle de sensation en voyant cet homme, comme si au fond de lui, il le connaissait mais sa mémoire n'avait pas voulu faire le rapprochement. Il avait été à deux doigts de dire que cet homme le faisait penser à Harry mais s'était retenu et avait dit qu'il était bien foutu pour ne pas inquiéter Blaise. Pourtant, cette drôle de sensation ne l'avait pas quitté pendant toute la promenade qu'ils avaient faite autour de l'hôtel.

- Dray ? Dray ? l'appelait Blaise.

Drago secoua la tête doucement pour se remettre les idées en place et Ron lui demanda :

- Tu pensais à quoi comme ça ?

- Je pensais au patron, répondit celui-ci sans réfléchir avant de se mordre la langue pour avoir parlé sans réfléchir.

- Ah ! Il t'a tapé dans l'œil, celui-là, plaisanta Blaise, en lui mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Voilà qui va te faire oublier Potter !

Drago faillit recracher la gorgée de vin qu'il venait de boire.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête, jamais, je ne pourrais oublier Harry, jamais, tu m'entends ! Ce n'est pas en un jour que ça va changer !

Blaise se mordit la lèvre en signe de désapprobation.

- T'accrocher au fantôme de Harry ne le fera pas revenir Drago, tu…

La main de Ron sur sa cuisse le fit arrêter. Drago avait laissé une larme couler de ses yeux. Blaise se morigéna mentalement. Drago était encore trop fragile. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se taire des fois ? Il s'excusa auprès de Drago, qui lui fit un mince sourire alors que le serveur venait pour prendre leur commande.

- En tout cas, canon ou pas, c'est pas un pressé, le directeur, marmonna Ron.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Harry s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le sol et pleurait toujours, ses larmes coulant sans se tarir, son cœur qui commençait juste à se recomposer venait d'exploser à nouveau, s'éparpillant dans tout son être. Il croyait pourtant avoir réussi à surmonter un peu sa peine mais son visage, son sourire, tout venait de lui sauter dessus. Partir si loin sans confrontation n'avait fait qu'endormir la peine, elle était toujours là, toujours présente, toujours aussi puissante, dévastatrice. Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur le sol alors que la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Lise sursauta en voyant l'état du bureau. Elle referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle et tomba à genoux à côté de lui. Elle sécha ses larmes de son pouce et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et Harry se calma dans le cocon apaisant de ses bras. Elle lui baisa la joue et le fit asseoir sur le sol avant de faire la même chose.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Raconte-moi ! Pourquoi vas-tu si mal aujourd'hui ?

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, traçant des sillons sur ses joues rouges.

- Il est ici, Lise, il est dans le restaurant, je l'ai vu, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur les genoux de la femme.

- Qui est ici ? Drago ?

Harry ferma les yeux en entendant ce prénom tant aimé.

- Oui, il est au restaurant, je l'ai vu. Il est venu ici, avec un autre homme sans doute, en amoureux…

Il recommença à pleurer. Pourquoi un autre avait-il le droit d'être aimé de Drago ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui accompagnait le blond dans un hôtel pour couples ? Il se maudit de ne pas réussir à oublier cet être insensible et cruel qu'était Drago Malefoy.

- Dis-moi Harry ? Son nom de famille, c'est quoi ?

Harry leva ses yeux embués vers elle et murmura le nom de famille de Drago.

- Il est blond, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête, se doutant que la jeune fille allait lui dire que c'était lui qui avait fait la réservation, la veille.

- Il n'est pas en couple, Harry. Il ne fait qu'accompagner un de ses amis, un noir, qui est en couple avec un roux. C'est lui le chandelier mon cœur…

- Un roux et un noir ? répéta Harry. Tu veux dire que c'est Blaise Zabini qui est ici ?

Harry se leva directement. Alors comme ça, Ron et Blaise étaient toujours ensemble. Il en était heureux et sa peine s'allégea légèrement. Ron avait longtemps été amoureux du noir avant qu'ils ne décident de se mettre ensemble mais Blaise ne voulait le dire à personne. Il soupira.

- Ecoute Harry, il ne sert à rien de te cacher dans ton bureau toute la semaine. Tu vas me suivre et tu vas aller les voir, ils attendent que le patron leur souhaite la bienvenue.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir Lise, comment je vais faire face à lui ? J'en suis incapable…

- Je viens avec toi et je ne te quitte pas. Tu fais comme si c'était un client normal, tu dis bonjour à tes amis et fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre vous. Et si jamais tu fais une gaffe, je suis là pour te rattraper.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme qui l'emmena aux toilettes pour lui rincer le visage. Il se trouvait déplorable mais tant pis. Il inspira brutalement et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du restaurant. Avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, Lise lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne t'en fais pas, si toi, tu sais qu'il est là, lui, ne le sait pas du tout.

Harry sourit piteusement et ouvrit la porte en grand.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Les trois amis commandèrent leur repas mais le patron n'était toujours pas visible.

- Je me demande s'il va venir, dit Blaise alors que le serveur déposait leurs entrées devant eux.

Ils commencèrent à manger lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils se retournèrent vers celle-ci et Drago en fit tomber sa fourchette. Ron se leva d'un bond, son assiette tombant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Tous les clients se retournèrent vers eux et Harry salua le reste de la salle d'une main avec un sourire aimable alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux.

Ron n'attendit même pas que Harry arrive à leur table et marcha dans sa direction avant de lui donner une accolade. Harry lui tapota le dos avant de dire en riant :

- Allons Ron, ne te rends pas ridicule devant tout le monde.

Ron se redressa et lui fit un grand sourire en lui serrant la main chaudement.

- Tu m'as manqué, vieux frère ! murmura-t-il, son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Pas mal, ton hôtel !

Harry remercia mentalement son ami pour sa fraîcheur de vivre et pour ne pas rendre les retrouvailles trop compliquées.

- Merci, Ron ! Tu m'as manqué aussi… Mais je me doutais que tu viendrais ici, un jour, avec ton chéri, dit Harry, d'un ton espiègle en montrant Blaise d'un mouvement de la tête et se prenant un coup de coude de la part du roux.

Harry s'approcha de la table alors que Ron ne voulait plus le quitter. Harry regarda Lise qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- Blaise, Drago… Bonjour ! dit-il, doucement.

Drago ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte, il vit Ron le serrer dans ses bras, lui parler mais il n'entendit rien. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'étaient les mains tremblantes de Harry, ses efforts pour ne pas le regarder et ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Il remarqua aussi ses cheveux beaucoup trop ébouriffés. Drago le connaissait, il savait que le brun devait savoir qu'il allait les trouver là et il se sentait mal. Une vague oppressante de culpabilité l'envahit et il ferma les yeux deux secondes pour se ressaisir.

Blaise fit un signe de tête à Harry et se tourna vers Drago qui murmura :

- Bonjour, Harry.

A cet instant, deux cœurs se brisèrent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient et se mirent à saigner abondamment, semblant ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry serra les poings et mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Drago baissa les yeux vers son assiette, n'osant pas croiser la trop grande tristesse qui émanait de Harry. Lise prit alors les choses en mains.

- Je vous présente le directeur du _Nid_, Harry Potter, bien que je croie que vous le connaissez déjà.

Harry sembla se ressaisir et continua :

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, comptez sur moi. Vous avez vu où se trouve mon bureau ?

Ils hochèrent de la tête.

- Bien, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour dans notre établissement et en France. Bon appétit !

Harry allait se retourner mais un bras retint le sien, il se retourna lentement et vit une main blanche posée sur son poignet. Il remonta son regard lentement de la main au visage de Drago et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Harry sentit les larmes remonter et il se détacha d'un geste si brusque qu'il fit tomber la bouteille de vin. Il appela une serveuse d'une quarantaine d'années qui passait par là et lui ordonna doucement :

- Blandine, peux-tu me nettoyer ça, s'il te plait et offrir la même bouteille à ces clients. Non, en fait, ils ne paieront pas leur repas. Ok ?

La femme opina de la tête et partit dans la cuisine pour revenir trente secondes plus tard avec une serpillière et une pelle. Elle commença à nettoyer et Harry se retourna vers les trois hommes :

- Hum… Bien, au revoir…

Il lança un dernier regard à Drago et rejoignit Lise mais cette fois, ce fut Ron qui le rappela :

- Viens manger avec nous, Harry, qu'on se raconte un peu ce qui s'est passé dans nos vies depuis un an.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, Ron… et puis, il ne s'est rien passé dans ma vie. Tu n'as qu'à passer dans mon bureau un jour dans la semaine et, toi, tu me raconteras.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit le plus vite possible du restaurant. Il referma la porte derrière lui et Lise lui prit la main :

- Tu as été parfait, Harry.

Harry souffla longuement et décida qu'une bonne cigarette ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il partit dans son bureau et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord. Il prit son paquet de cigarettes et sortit son briquet. Il alluma la cigarette difficilement, ses mains tremblant intensément. Il ferma les yeux et fuma tranquillement. Il resta assis, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, jusqu'à ce que Matthieu vienne lui dire que le bar était installé désormais. Harry se sentit honteux, il avait laissé faire ses employés sans les aider une seule fois.

- Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous aider.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

Harry acquiesça en écrasant sa dernière cigarette et en se levant de sa fenêtre.

- Tu a été intime avec le blond, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ferma les yeux de douleur.

- Je suis resté trois ans et demi avec lui.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, tu sais, ajouta précipitamment Matthieu, en voyant la tristesse qui émanait du brun.

- Il me trompait. Tous les jours. Je redoutais chaque soir de rentrer de mon travail et je le trouvais dans d'autres bras que les miens, sur notre lit. J'en ai eu marre, je suis parti.

- Voilà donc où était passé le Survivant ! s'exclama Matthieu.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux en grand et bredouilla :

- Tu…tu es un sorcier ?

- Ouais, de Beauxbâtons mais ta disparition est parue dans nos journaux aussi. Je ne t'ai reconnu que hier et j'ai reconnu Drago Malefoy, ce matin. Je voulais te dire que tu avais assuré avec lui, il était vert quand tu es parti. Il est sorti de table et s'est enfui dans sa chambre. Il n'en est toujours pas ressorti.

Harry ne sut plus quoi dire face à ce que venait dire son employé. Ainsi Drago était un peu triste qu'il l'ait quitté. Il secoua sa tête vivement. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il annonça à Matthieu qu'il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait ce bar et ils partirent tous deux en direction de celui-ci.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Drago regarda Harry sortir avec l'impression que ce qui le retenait à la vie depuis un an, l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver Harry et de tout recommencer aussitôt, venait de se dissoudre en un millier de petites particules de douleur. Il souffrait comme il n'aurait jamais cru possible après l'année qu'il venait de passer. Harry le détestait, le haïssait encore plus que pendant leurs années d'étude. Drago l'avait brisé, Ron avait raison.

- On a bien fait de venir finalement, on a retrouvé Harry. Je suis vraiment trop content. Merci mon amour, dit la voix de Ron, le sortant de ses pensées. En plus, on sait maintenant pourquoi tu le trouvais canon le directeur, Malefoy.

Blaise mit un coup de pied à Ron qui mit la main devant sa bouche en se rendant compte de son manque de tact. Drago eut soudain envie de vomir, il se leva de table, s'excusa auprès de Ron et Blaise et sortit de la pièce en courant. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre et referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber contre celle-ci et se mit à pleurer. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, il préférait quand il avait encore l'espoir de tout recommencer avec Harry. Aujourd'hui, sa vie était définitivement finie. Sa nausée revint, il se leva et fonça dans la salle de bain où il vomit pendant une dizaine de minutes sans s'arrêter.

Il essuya sa bouche avec du papier toilette et s'assit contre le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, c'était mourir, il voulait quitter cette vie qui ne servait plus à rien sans Harry, sans cet homme qui tenait son cœur, son âme et son corps. Il avait réussi à survivre un an mais pas plus.

Drago se rappela des yeux émeraude du jeune homme. Il prenait plaisir autrefois à y lire tout son amour, tout son désir… Pourtant, il aurait dû y lire la souffrance aussi. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait vue, cette lueur de profonde douleur, de tristesse innommable, de peine indescriptible… Il avait pourtant vu l'amour. Harry l'aimait toujours. Mais Drago ne méritait pas cet amour trop pur, il venait de le comprendre. Harry était trop pur pour lui. Drago l'avait déjà sali et jamais, il ne devrait recommencer.

Des petits coups se firent entendre sur la porte. Il se releva, se planta devant la porte mais n'ouvrit pas. Il s'écria :

- Blaise, casse-toi ! Je ne veux pas te parler là !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Blaise baissa la tête. Il embrassa légèrement Ron et lui murmura :

- Tu t'occupes de Harry, moi de Dray ! Je t'aime, mon cœur.

- Je t'aime aussi, Blaise.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et se séparèrent. Blaise frappa une nouvelle fois sur la porte. Voyant que Drago n'ouvrait toujours pas, il sortit sa baguette et marmonna une formule pour l'ouvrir. La porte céda et laissa place à un Drago effondré.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Harry poussa un « wow » admiratif en voyant le bar. Il était tout bonnement superbe. Il sourit et les remercia chaudement. Il se promit mentalement de leur faire un chèque plus avantageux à la fin du mois. Il soupira et leur laissa le reste de la journée de libre à tous pour les remercier. Tout le monde partit sans demander son reste sauf Lise. Ils retournèrent dans son bureau et Harry se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil sans se soucier du bazar régnant dans son bureau. Il se pencha vers une petite chaîne hi-fi et l'alluma. Tout de suite, les premières notes de la chanson « Running Up That Hill » de Placebo retentirent (1). Lise sourit.

- Aaaah, soupira-t-elle, notre chanson de déprime…

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant des paroles de la chanson. Lise vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et fit de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête qu'elle avait posée sur son épaule et murmura :

- Tu veux venir manger chez nous, ce soir ? Greg sera content de te voir.

Harry voulut refuser mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver seul alors il accepta de bon cœur. Des petits coups se firent entendre à la porte. Lise alla ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune roux.

- Je suis un ami de Harry, il est là ?

Lise acquiesça et se retourna pour dire à Harry qu'ils l'attendraient pour sept heures, ce soir. Harry hocha la tête et fit un sourire triste à Ron.

- Bien, dit le roux d'un air sous-entendant beaucoup de reproches, maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, tu vas me dire pourquoi, _moi_, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de mon meilleur ami !

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

(1) je ne comptais pas faire de pub, mais c'est ce que j'ai écouté en boucle en tapant ce chapitre et elle m'a beaucoup inspiré pour la rencontre…

**Alors ? Votre verdict ? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Comment vous avez trouvé la rencontre ? J'espère que personne n'est déçu !!!**

**Bon week end à tous !!!**

**Gros bisous...**

**Lunapix...**

**_RaR :_**

**_Adenoide :_** Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas, Harry ne va pas fermer son coeur mais tu te doutes qu'il va lui falloir du temps et que Drago va devoir tout recommencer de puis le début... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus... Bisous...

**_Lilyp :_** Tu as raison, Harry souffre réellement... Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu... Bisous...

_**Sorcha :**_ Qui est sadique ? Moi ? Non, je ne pense pas... Lol... Bon peut-être un peu... Je suppose que tu vas me dire que ce chapitre termine aussi mal non ? Désolée... J'espère que cette suite t'a plu et merci beaucoup ppour ta review... Bisous...

**_Beltane :_** La suite ? La voilà ! Elle t'a plu ? J'espère que oui... Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, merci pour tout !! J'espère que tes ongles ont survécu !!! lol Bisous...

_**Tama :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas... C'est cool aussi s'il y a des moments qui restent drôles, ça soulage un peu non ? lol... Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry, lui, ne mérite pas de souffrir comme ça... Merci encore et bisous...

_**Elise la fouine :**_ Merci pour ta review enthousiaste, ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que cette suite te plait alors... Bisous...

**_Ismène :_** Merci encore pour ta review, merci beaucoup !!! Je suis désolée pour la fin de l'autre chapitre, je me doute que celle-ci doit te sembler sadique aussi non ??? Rah, je suis désolée (pas trop en fait mais chut hein ?)! J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop invivable quand même et que cette suite t'auras aider à te rendre plus joyeuse... lol !!! Bon, sinon, je ne te crois pas, tu cherches à me faire rougir, tu m'as encore fait des compliments trop... wow... Tous les compliments que je reçoient me font tellement plaisir que j'ai peur de ne plus jamais dérougir de toute ma vie... lol !! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu et que la confontation t'a plus... J'ai fait un Harry très froid je sais... Mais bon, on est au début de la fic non ? Pour la réaction de lise c'est le prochain chapitre, à mon avis, je pense qu'elle va moins apprécier Drago déjà... Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils restent en vie !!! Merci encore et gros bisous à toi !!!

**_MissTic :_** Merci pour ta review, voici la première confrontation, j'espère que cela t'a plu.. Bisous et merci !!!!


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour à tous !!! **_

_**Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé !!!**_

_**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que vous ne m'en voulez pas de l'attente… Vous pouvez dire merci à ma bêta pour l'avoir corrigé ce soir en toute vitesse…**_

_**Ce chapitre est, à l'image de cette fic, en cadeau à Mambanoir qui nous fait rêver avec ses si belles histoires… J'espère bien que toutes les personnes qui seront sur cette page ont lu ses fics hein ? **_

_**Je**_ _**voulais aussi vous dire que la personne qui mettera la 100ème review aura le droit de me semander un OS (je ne force personne, je me doute que la plupart ne veux pas d'OS de ma part mais j'ai plein d'inspiration à revendre...). Donc c'est elle qui décidera de l'histoire, je veux juste que ce soit un HPDM... Voilà !!!**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**5**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Lise avait encore le cœur lourd lorsqu'elle entra chez elle. Une délicieuse odeur de cuisine arriva jusqu'à elle et elle sourit en remerciant son mari d'être si bon avec elle et de ne pas le trouver au lit avec une autre personne. Elle posa son sac sur le portemanteau et quitta ses sandalettes sans se soucier d'un quelconque rangement. Elle marcha jusqu'au salon où elle vit son fils assis sur le canapé à regarder des dessins animés. Elle posa un baiser sur son front et lui demanda s'il avait passé une bonne journée avec son papa.

- Oui, répondit le petit garçon, papa m'a emmené manger une glace, tout à l'heure.

Elle sourit alors à la pensée que son mari était un vrai papa poule. Elle avança vers la cuisine et s'adossa à la porte en regardant son mari s'affairer à préparer le repas. Un autre sourire éclaira son visage et elle mit son tablier avant d'aller enlacer son mari par derrière. Il sursauta et se retourna.

- Tu es déjà rentrée ? demanda-t-il avec un air surpris. Je pensais que tu viendrais avec Harry lorsque tu m'as téléphoné.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise, chéri. J'ai réussi ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Oui. Alors, tu me racontes ce qui se passe. Pourquoi Harry est-il triste ? Je pensais que ça allait mieux hier soir pourtant.

- C'est horrible ! Drago, le compagnon qui l'a quitté, il loue une chambre à l'hôtel. Il accompagne un couple d'ami qu'ils avaient en commun avec Harry.

Greg sourit en voyant sa femme si triste. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit au baiser mais ils durent s'arrêter à cause du petit bonhomme qui s'assit sur les genoux de sa maman.

- Une chose est sûre, lança-t-elle à son mari en caressant les cheveux du petit Ange, je vais lui montrer ce que c'est moi, de faire du mal à un de mes amis.

- Oh oui, ironisa son mari, il va le sentir passer avec ton _grand_ 1m58.

Lise lui tira la langue. Puis elle se tourna vers son fils :

- Alors comme ça, papa t'a acheté une glace ?

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_- Bien, dit le roux d'un air sous-entendant beaucoup de reproches, maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, tu vas me dire pourquoi, moi, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de mon meilleur ami !_

Harry baissa les yeux. Il aurait dû se douter que la bonne humeur de Ron de tout à l'heure n'était qu'apparente.

- Je suis vraiment content de te revoir, Harry mais je suis en même temps très déçu de voir que tu es là, que tu vas bien alors que moi, je ne passe pas une journée sans me demander ce que tu fais, si tu vas bien, si tu es toujours vivant même, depuis un an.

Harry ne releva pas les yeux mais répondit tout doucement :

- J'étais trop triste, je ne voulais plus prendre le risque de voir Drago. Et puis, je savais ce que tu m'aurais dit et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était « on te l'avait bien dit ».

Ron s'approcha de Harry et lui releva la tête.

- Harry, que suis-je pour toi ?

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_Blaise frappa une nouvelle fois sur la porte. Voyant que Drago n'ouvrait toujours pas, il sortit sa baguette et marmonna une formule pour l'ouvrir. La porte céda et laissa place à un Drago effondré. _

Il entra doucement et la referma aussitôt derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le sol à côté de Drago et ne prononça aucun mot jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Drago ne se calment. Enfin, il décida que leur discussion pouvait commencer.

- C'était plutôt inattendu comme rencontre, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-il à Drago qui le regarda comme s'il venait de la planète Mars.

- Non mais franchement, c'est pour me sortir une connerie comme ça que tu viens me faire chier. Tu as vu comment il est ? Tu as vu son état ? Je l'ai brisé, ton _chéri_ avait raison. Je ne le mérite plus.

Blaise soupira. Drago ne devait pas baisser les bras maintenant que Harry avait été retrouvé.

- Ecoute, Drago, on se connaît depuis longtemps tous les deux maintenant, non ?

Drago hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son ami.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux que ton bien ?

Drago refit le même geste, un air perplexe sur le visage.

- Très bien ! Alors, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as jamais mérité une perle comme Potter. Tu l'as réellement fait souffrir et tu l'as rendu faible et paumé. Il était trop bien pour toi et tu n'as jamais réussi à le comprendre.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

- Ron… Tu sais très bien ce que tu es pour moi…

- Dis-le moi ! ordonna le roux d'un ton impatient.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, cria Harry. Et je sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme je l'ai fait. Je sais qu'avoir évité une confrontation avec _lui_ était stupide et lâche mais je ne pouvais pas.

Harry reprit sa respiration puis continua d'une voix plus basse :

- Je l'aime Ron, tu ne comprends pas à quel point je l'aime encore. Il était tout pour moi, je lui aurais donné ma vie et lui ne faisait que me tromper au moins deux fois par semaine dans NOTRE lit. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, je n'étais plus rien, je n'étais même plus capable de lui faire le moindre reproche. Même la nuit où je suis parti, j'ai failli renoncer au moins trois fois. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez l'un de vous et risquer de le revoir une seule autre fois. C'était trop dur, tu comprends ! Il serait revenu me chercher comme les autres fois et moi, je serais rentré, la queue entre les jambes, en sachant très bien que je serais à nouveau cocu, la semaine suivante. C'était trop dur, Ron…

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en murmurant et Ron le prit dans ses bras. Harry se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Il aurait voulu pleurer mais le fait d'avoir revu Draco avait asséché toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa peine était devenue trop grande pour qu'il puisse la soulager en pleurant.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir envoyé des lettres ou au moins, nous prévenir que tu allais bien, Harry ? Pourquoi nous avoir laissé dans l'ignorance la plus totale ?

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Drago se remit à pleurer mais Blaise fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

- Pourtant, je dirais aujourd'hui que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu le mérites autant qu'il te mérite. Vous vous aimez tous les deux d'un amour sincère, ça crève les yeux alors n'abandonne pas ta chance de pouvoir lui montrer cela.

Drago s'essuya les yeux et le regarda avec un regard indécis.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Blaise. Tu me dis d'abord que je ne le mérite pas puis tu me dis qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu me dis qu'il est trop bien pour moi avant d'ajouter que je le mérite autant que lui me mérite. Blaise, il faut que tu m'expliques ta pensée tordue.

Drago avait parlé d'une voix morne et désintéressée mais le noir savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut être stupide pour ne pas s'apercevoir que tu as changé. Tu n'es plus celui qui le trompait pour on ne sait quelle raison avec tout ce qui avait un trou.

Drago grimaça mais ne dit rien. Il savait que, malgré l'image peu flatteuse que l'expression de Blaise lui donnait, c'était la vérité. Il baissa les yeux.

- Blaise… Tu as bien vu, il me déteste, il ne veut plus de moi, je l'ai trop fait souffrir.

- On ne doit pas avoir la même vue alors Dray parce que moi, tout ce que j'ai vu, c'était un homme paumé qui est fou amoureux de toi et qui ne peut t'oublier malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait subir.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Harry baissa les yeux.

- J'aurais pu, c'est vrai. Mais j'avais peur que Drago finisse par tomber sur une de mes lettres ou peu importe, je ne voulais plus jamais tomber sur lui. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. C'est fini, je ne veux plus le voir. Dans une semaine, vous partirez et je ne le verrais plus après. Ma vie redeviendra normale.

- A une chose près, jamais plus, je ne te laisserais Harry. Tu m'as trop manqué pour que j'accepte de ne plus te revoir maintenant que je sais où tu te trouves.

- Je l'espère bien, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Il se détacha de Ron et lui demanda s'il pouvait lancer des sorts pour réparer son bureau. Le roux éclata de rire et en un clin d'œil, tout redevint propre et en bon état.

- Tu ne fais plus de magie ?

- Non, ça me rappelle trop Drago et je ne veux plus penser à lui, répondit Harry en allumant une cigarette avec son briquet d'argent.

- Tu fumes depuis quand ? Tu sais, c'est mauvais pour la santé d'après 'Mione.

Harry rit doucement en exhalant la fumée.

- Je fume depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Ça me calme ! Bon, dis-moi, quoi de neuf dans vos vies ?

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

- Quand bien même il m'aime encore, je l'ai trop fait souffrir pour qu'il me pardonne un jour. Quoi que tu en dises, je ne le mérite pas. J'ai senti sa tristesse tout à l'heure et je me suis senti si coupable. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu comprendre plus tôt que lui seul me suffisait, que mon cœur ne voulait que lui, que mon âme ne vivait que par lui et que mon corps avait besoin de lui ? Pourquoi, Blaise ?

Drago ancra ses yeux gris dans les pupilles noires de son meilleur ami. Blaise tressaillit sous la détresse de son ami.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Drago, toi seul peux répondre à cette question. Harry va sûrement te la poser aussi, tu dois être prêt à y répondre.

- Il ne voudra jamais me parler, murmura Drago. Tu as vu comme il s'est dégagé lorsque j'ai pris son bras, non ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Dray ? Tu ne pensais pas qu'il allait te sauter dans les bras, tout de même ?

Drago baissa la tête. Bien sûr que non, il ne pensait pas que Harry lui pardonnerait si facilement mais comment décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment. Il voulait voir les yeux de Harry, il voulait croiser son regard émeraude, tenter de retrouver la flamme qui illuminait ses yeux au début de leur relation. Il avait voulu toucher sa peau, s'assurer que c'était bien lui qui était en face de lui, vérifier que son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours…

- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas…

Blaise préféra ne rien dire mais sentit que Drago allait un peu mieux que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans cette chambre, peu avant.

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera de me parler un jour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Ron soupira. Harry avait toujours eu le don de changer de sujet lorsque celui-ci s'approchait trop de ses pensées.

- Tout va très bien. Hermione est mariée avec Théodore Nott, un Serpentard, comme nous et…

- Comme toi, Ron, comme toi. Je ne suis avec aucun Serpentard, moi ! le coupa Harry.

- Oui, désolé donc un Serpentard comme moi. Pansy et moi sommes la marraine et le parrain de leur petite Aphrodite. Ce prénom est une idée de Malefoy, bien sûr, il n'y a que lui pour trouver des noms aussi stupides ! Théo a aimé et Hermione n'a fait que suivre…

Ron s'interrompit en voyant l'éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux de jade de son ami.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de parler de ça, Harry. Tu dois d'abord régler cette histoire avec Malefoy !

La colère remplaça la douleur dans l'esprit de Harry.

- Je n'ai aucune histoire à régler avec lui ! C'est du passé, lui et moi ! Arrête avec ça !

Ron sourit malicieusement.

- Tu m'as dit, il y a une demi-heure que tu l'aimais comme un fou et maintenant, tu n'as aucune histoire à régler. Vous souffrez tous les deux et ça ne peut plus durer.

- S'il souffre, tant pis pour lui. Il le mérite amplement. Il n'avait qu'à y réfléchir avant de mettre sa queue dans tous les trous qui la voulaient.

- Tu deviens vulgaire, Harry, là !

- Je m'en tape ! C'est comme ça et c'est fini. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il peut se taper tout Londres que je m'en tape…

- Il n'a couché avec personne depuis que tu es parti, Harry. Il n'a fait que se morfondre et pleurer ta disparition. Il a remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Tu sais, Harry, je déteste Malefoy et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il t'a fait. La preuve en est que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole et que je l'ai ignoré toute cette année après lui avoir cassé littéralement la gueule. Pourtant, je ne peux mentir sur le fait qu'il n'est plus rien sans toi. Et si j'en juge à ce que je vois, tu n'es plus rien sans lui non plus.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Blaise entoura Drago de ses bras.

- J'en suis sûr Dray, j'en suis persuadé. Ron est avec lui et va tout faire pour lui montrer qu'il doit tenter de te pardonner.

Drago sourit.

- C'est comique de voir Weasley prendre ma défense. Je me rappelle encore des coups qu'il m'a donné.

Blaise et Drago éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu trouves que Ronald Zabini, ça donne bien ? demanda soudainement Blaise.

Drago ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- Tu veux le demander en mariage ? s'étonna-t-il.

Blaise fit un grand sourire charmeur.

- Je l'invite demain soir au restaurant et je lui fais ma demande. Tu pourras en profiter pour voir Potter comme ça !

Drago se renfrogna.

- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à le voir…

- Ah non, Dray ! Si je t'écoute, tu ne seras jamais prêt. Tu iras, un point, c'est tout…

Drago fit une petite moue nerveuse.

- Je sens que je vais m'en prendre une quand même…

- C'est possible !

Blaise lui fit un sourire et ils se levèrent en même temps.

- Allons attendre Ron dans le hall. J'ai envie d'aller sur les Champs-Élysées, ce soir ! lança Blaise d'un ton claironnant.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

- Ecoute Ron, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je vais bien. J'ai mis du temps à me remettre. Je ne suis pas remis encore mais, grâce à Lise et son mari, je vais beaucoup mieux. J'ai encore des coups durs et aujourd'hui est un très gros coup. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui, c'est de parler avec… lui. Je ne peux pas, ça va m'achever. Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec lui.

Ron tenta de répliquer mais il se tut à la dernière seconde. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui alors qu'ils se retrouvaient juste. Harry se leva et alluma une autre cigarette.

- Tu fumes trop, lui dit Ron d'un ton neutre.

Harry fit un geste nonchalant de la main et marmonna :

- Je sais.

Ron se leva aussi. Harry souffla la fumée de sa cigarette avant de la mettre dans une main et d'aller prendre Ron dans ses bras.

- Je suis content de t'avoir revu, Ron, tu me manquais.

- Toi aussi, mon pote, répondit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil.

- Allez, je dois y aller. Lise et Greg vont m'attendre et je veux aller me changer avant d'y aller.

Ron hocha la tête. Ils se firent une dernière accolade puis sortirent du bureau. Aussitôt qu'il mit un pied dehors, Harry remarqua tout de suite le blond qui était aux côtés de Blaise. Il détourna la tête vers Ron qui lui murmura un « désolé » avant de les rejoindre. Harry remit sa cigarette dans sa bouche et fit un clin d'œil à Ron et un signe de tête aux deux autres avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se dirigea vers la station de métro et se dit qu'un bon dîner sans parler de Malefoy avec Lise et Greg qui, eux, auraient le tact de ne pas en parler, serait parfait.

Pendant ce temps, Ron expliquait aux deux autres que rien n'était gagné. Il rapporta les paroles de Harry et pensa que Drago allait désespérer une fois de plus mais une lueur déterminée s'alluma dans les yeux. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait tout pour récupérer celui pour qui son cœur battait encore.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_Dimanche 11 juillet 2004_

Drago se réveilla brusquement en entendant des coups tapés à sa porte. Il maugréa contre ses amis qui le réveillaient si tôt alors qu'il avait vraiment trop bu la veille. Il se leva, enfila son peignoir et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

- Blaise, putain, tu…

Il se coupa en remarquant la secrétaire devant lui. Il lui fit un sourire mais celle-ci le poussa à l'intérieur sans ménagement et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Maintenant, Mr Malefoy, je vais vous montrer ce dont une femme est capable lorsqu'elle voit le mec qui a détruit la vie de son meilleur ami.

Et, avant qu'il ait pu dire un seul mot, la femme lui mit une claque magistrale avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

- On va devoir parler, tous les deux, dit-elle alors que Drago se massait la joue, complètement abasourdi.

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Alors, votre verdict ? Soyez sincères, ne vous gênez pas. Si c'est nul, clamez-le haut et fort !!!! Je suis avec vous !!!!!!!!**_

_**Merci d'être encore sur cette page quand même !!!**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et à jeudi je l'espère…**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Lilyp :**_coucou !!! Merci de ta review… Tu as vu Drago n'a pas fait de bêtise ? Heureusement que l'auteur est gentille hein ? lol J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu… Bisous !!

_**NiBo :**_Non mais attends !!! Tu me donnes une super review et tu as honte de toi ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas !!! Je suis une auteur gentille j'ai dis… lol… En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !!! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !!!

_**Beltane :**_Bon, tes ongles ont été épargnés cette fois non ? Il est pas trop triste ce chapitre si ? Moi je ne trouve pas… Tu l'as aimé ? J'espère en tout cas !!! Bisous et à la prochaine !!!!

_**Surfway :**_Merci, merci pour tous ces compliments. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire alors… Bisous…

_**Hermoni :**_Coucou !!! Tu viens lire toutes mes fics ? J'en suis très contente… En tout cas, merci de ta superbe review… Tu n'as pas à me dire merci d'écrire par contre, c'est moi qui te remercie de lire… Je suis désolée de t'avoir toute chamboulée avec mes chapitres… Bon, en fait je suis contente de réussir à montrer les émotions… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu… Merci et gros bisous…

_**Elise la fouine :**_Hi hi !!! Je suis contente que la suite te plaise. Merci de ta review et de toujours trouvé ma fic larmoyante bonne… lol… J'espère que ce chapitre moins triste t'a aussi plu.

_**Ismène :**_Coucou !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review… Elles me font toujours aussi plaisir… Par contre, je t'assure, le rouge ne me va pas du tout… Trop cool !!!! Une écoutrice (bien sûr que ce mot existe…) de Placebo !!!! Trop bien… je suis contente que tu aimes ma chanson de déprime… lol… Tu ressens toutes les émotions de mes personnages ? Wow… Si ça se trouve tu es une magicienne… (je sais qu'on dirait que j'ai bu ce soir mais non… Pour ma défense il est 1h45 du mat' et je voulais mettre ce chapitre avant de me coucher…). J'espère que cette suite te plait (je radote, je radote…) ! Gros bisous et merci…


	6. Chapitre 6

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**6**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_Dimanche 11 juillet 2004_

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête impossible. Il pensa aussitôt qu'il aurait dû écouter Lise, la veille et ne pas boire tout cet alcool. Il avait vraiment passé une excellente soirée malgré la journée horrible de la veille. Il sourit en repensant au petit bout de femme et se leva pour filer sous la douche. Il aurait dû être à l'hôtel depuis dix minutes quand même et Lise ne travaillait pas le dimanche donc personne n'était à l'hôtel, excepté les clients et le personnel de cuisine et de chambre.

Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Lise était venue faire un tour à l'hôtel. Elle s'était même arrêtée dans la chambre 139 où elle venait de mettre une superbe claque au client de cette chambre. Si Harry savait cela, peut-être serait-il moins inquiet : son hôtel était entre de bonnes mains !

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_- On va devoir parler, tous les deux, dit-elle alors que Drago se massait la joue, complètement abasourdi. _

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle le coupa d'un geste de la main :

- Non, en fait, c'est moi qui vais parler, vous, vous allez m'écouter !

- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? siffla Drago. Vous osez venir ici pour…

- Vous irez vous plaindre au patron plus tard, écoutez-moi pour le moment. Je connais Harry depuis huit mois. On est devenu très proches, lui et moi, surtout depuis que je l'ai trouvé en train de se couper les veines dans les toilettes, il y a trois mois mais…

- Couper les veines ? demanda Drago, d'une voix blanche.

Il s'était levé pour protester après la claque mais venait de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Une larme coula sur sa joue mais il l'essuya rapidement : il ne voulait pas pleurer devant cette inconnue.

- Bref, ce jour-là, il m'a tout raconté entre lui et vous. Au bout de cinq mois, je venais de comprendre pourquoi mon patron ne souriait que très rarement, pourquoi je le trouvais souvent en train de pleurer dans son bureau, pourquoi il ne sortait avec personne… Vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir touché vous savez !

- Il l'est aussi.

Lise le fixa d'un air surpris.

- Vous n'avez eu aucune relation depuis qu'il est parti ?

Drago ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Lise éclata de rire.

- Et lui qui croit que vous vous tapez tout Londres, hommes et femmes confondus, il va être surpris !

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

La lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce fit ouvrir les yeux à Blaise qui grogna de mécontentement. Pourtant, il sourit aussitôt en voyant son petit rouquin dormir encore paisiblement sur le ventre, la couverture remontée jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il mit sa tête sur son coude et caressa le dos nu du bout de ses doigts. Il sentit la peau de son amour frissonner sous ses caresses et sourit. Il posa sa bouche sur le creux de la nuque de Ron et commença à descendre tout doucement, lui arrachant un gémissement encore endormi. Blaise remonta lorsqu'il atteint le haut de ses fesses et embrassa le cou de Ron qui gémit encore une fois.

- Tu es réveillé, mon amour ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Par ta faute… murmura Ron, les yeux encore fermés.

Pourtant, il se mit sur le dos et prit le noir dans ses bras où ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- J'aurais préféré ne pas me réveiller tout de suite, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire….

Blaise rit joyeusement et posa sa bouche sur le haut du torse du roux. Ron n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais soupira de bonheur en sentant les lèvres de Blaise sur sa peau.

- Je vois qu'une certaine partie m'a l'air bien réveillé, au contraire, murmura le noir en écartant le drap.

Il caressa légèrement l'érection de son amant avant de se pencher et de poser un baiser dessus. Puis, alors que Ron ouvrait enfin les yeux, il le prit en bouche sans prévenir. Ron haleta sous le plaisir qui l'envahit et posa sa main sur la tête de Blaise. Il cria sous les assauts de la langue de son aimé qui aspirait, suçait, léchait, embrassait… Bientôt, une chaleur prit possession de chaque parcelle de son corps et son bassin se cambra. Il prévint Blaise qu'il allait venir mais celui-ci ne se recula pas et Ron se libéra dans sa bouche. Blaise avala avec un sourire et remonta embrasser le roux qui le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Je pense que j'aurais moins de mal à me lever tous les matins si mes réveils ressemblaient tous à celui-là, décréta Ron avec une petite moue appréciatrice.

Blaise se mit à rire en embrassant la joue de son compagnon.

- Ce soir, je t'invite au restaurant, mon cœur. Drago va en profiter pour parler à Harry comme ça.

- Au restaurant ? Tu es un amour, Blaise.

Blaise se leva du lit, ne se souciant pas de sa nudité et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Avant d'entrer dans celle-ci, il se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda si continuer ce qu'ils venaient de commencer en prenant une douche l'intéressait. Ron se leva aussitôt en riant et le suivit en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

- C'est lui qui vous envoie ici ? murmura Drago.

- Oh non ! Il ne veut plus vous parler. Il vous aime toujours pourtant…

Un silence répondit à sa phrase. Drago se sentait mal, en dix minutes, il venait d'apprendre que son Harry avait failli mettre fin à ses jours, qu'il n'avait plus aucun amant et qu'il l'aimait encore. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide ? Pourquoi avait-il douté de son amour pour Harry ?

- S'il ne veut plus me parler, pourquoi êtes-vous venue dans ma chambre ? continua-t-il en détournant le visage.

- Et bien, tout d'abord, je voulais vous mettre une claque pour venger mon ami et maintenant, je veux les raisons de votre comportement de l'année dernière ainsi que savoir si vous comptiez faire quelque chose pour qu'il vous revienne.

- Je ne dirais les raisons de mon comportement qu'à Harry, mademoiselle. Je veux bien croire que vous êtes une amie de Harry mais moi, je ne vous dois rien, lança Draco, d'un ton glacial. Et oui, je compte bien récupérer Harry.

Lise se leva brusquement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Harry n'est pas un objet qui vous appartenait. Vous l'avez brisé ! Ecoutez-moi bien, Malefoy ! Je sais que Harry a besoin de vous pour vivre et je veux qu'il vous revienne mais si vous lui faîtes le moindre mal, je vous jure que je vous tue, et ce n'est pas du tout une menace en l'air.

Drago se leva et surplomba la jeune fille du haut de son 1m80.

- Je l'aime et je ne compte pas lui faire de mal. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais que vous partiez ! Je voudrais pouvoir me préparer tranquillement.

Lise ne se démonta pas et mit un doigt sur la poitrine du blond :

- Souvenez-vous, je ne fais jamais de menaces en l'air.

Elle partit aussitôt, sans se soucier du regard noir que lui jeta Drago.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

La journée passait lentement. Drago avait laissé profiter les deux amoureux de leur journée parisienne et était resté à l'hôtel. Il était partagé en deux, entre vouloir voir Harry et repartir tout de suite pour Londres.

Après le repas du midi qu'il se fit livrer dans sa chambre, il partit faire un tour à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Il avait vraiment besoin d'air. Il ne cessait de penser à la discussion qu'il devrait avoir avec Harry mais tout était si compliqué. Comment amener Harry à l'écouter ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait changé ? Harry exigerait sûrement de savoir pourquoi il le trompait comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire putain. Drago sortit de la poche de son pantalon la lettre froissée qu'Harry lui avait laissé. Il la relut une fois encore, s'imprégnant des mots, de la douleur, de la tristesse et de l'amour qu'elle contenait.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il.

- Alors le mieux est de lui dire cela, le fit sursauter une voix d'homme.

Il se retourna d'un geste brusque pour se retrouver face à un des employés de Harry qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Le jeune homme lui montra un petit banc assez reculé qui longeait une petite mare où une dizaine de nénuphars flottaient. Drago, curieux mais méfiant, le suivit d'un pas rapide.

- Encore un ami de Harry, je présume. Il a raconté notre vie à tout le monde ou quoi ? grogna Drago en s'asseyant.

- Oh non ! Je ne l'ai su qu'hier et Lise est vraiment la seule à connaître toute l'histoire, je pense. Avec son mari, bien sûr…

- Que me voulez-vous ? soupira le blond en pliant sa lettre et en la mettant dans sa poche.

- Je ne vous veux rien du tout, si ce n'est vous conseiller d'aller voir Harry. Il vous aime et a besoin de vous.

L'employé se leva et commença à partir. Il se retourna pourtant quelques secondes plus tard pour lui dire.

- Il est dans le bar, tout seul, en ce moment. Ce serait le bon moment pour lui parler.

Drago ne mit pas plus d'une demie-seconde pour se décider à se lever et suivre le jeune homme. Il le mena devant une porte vitrée. Drago entra et il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et remarqua que c'était meublé avec beaucoup de goût. Une porte arrière s'ouvrit et Drago vit Harry, torse nu, sortir avec une boîte pleine de bouteilles dans les mains. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry échappa la boîte qui se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit de verre brisé.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Harry était arrivé à l'hôtel avec une heure de retard. Il croisa Lise qui sortait de l'hôtel alors que, lui, il entrait.

- Lise ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

La femme aux cheveux carmin sursauta en entendant sa voix.

- Oh ! Harry, tu ne serais pas en retard, toi ?

- Si mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, Lisou, répondit-il en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main.

- J'avais oublié mon sac et je suis venue le chercher, mentit-elle parfaitement.

- Tu es vraiment une étourdie, toi… murmura le brun en lui posant un baiser sur la joue. Allez, rentre vite chez toi avant que Greg ne me fasse condamner pour esclavagisme.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et partit en soupirant de soulagement. Harry, lui, se demanda ce qu'était réellement venue faire Lise car elle n'avait aucun sac dans ses mains. Il partit dans son bureau mais vit que rien n'avait changé. Il haussa les épaules d'incompréhension.

Il passa sa matinée à signer des papiers, lire son courrier de la semaine, étudier les différents fournisseurs pour son bar… Bref, il s'ennuya férocement. Son esprit était tellement obnubilé par Drago qu'il dut relire trois fois la lettre d'un de ses fournisseurs pour comprendre que le prix avait augmenté de sept pour cent.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si, oui ou non, le blond méritait une chance. Pourtant, dès qu'il souhaitait lui laisser cette chance, une petite voix lui disait que le blond ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne voulait peut-être même pas lui demander une autre chance ou bien qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler du tout. Il se battait avec son esprit pour ne plus penser à lui. C'était si dur…

D'un côté, il tentait de se convaincre que son ancien amant se moquait totalement de lui puis la voix de Ron lui disant qu'il n'avait eu aucun amant depuis son départ coupait cet argument. Pourquoi cet imbécile couchait avec tout le monde lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et restait chaste en étant célibataire ?

Il essayait ensuite de se dire que Drago ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait que son cul avant de revoir Drago lui retenir la main dans le restaurant, avant de revoir ses yeux si tristes et si remplis d'amour. Il entendait à nouveau Matthieu lui raconter la sortie catastrophique du blond après son départ ou bien Ron lui dire qu'il se morfondait et qu'il n'était plus rien sans lui.

Il était perdu, paumé… Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout ce qu'il savait encore, c'était qu'il aimait cet homme autant qu'il le détestait pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Lorsque midi sonna, Harry rassembla ses papiers et commanda un repas dans son bureau. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le croiser dans le restaurant. Il soupira de lassitude.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu dans cet hôtel, Drago ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas t'oublier ? murmura-t-il en allumant une cigarette après avoir ouvert la fenêtre.

Son repas terminé, il partit dans le bar pour peaufiner la décoration et les arrangements. Il avait décrété qu'il l'ouvrirait le lendemain.

Une heure plus tard alors qu'il essuyait une dernière fois les verres et les tasses, Matthieu vint le rejoindre.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

Harry sourit mais refusa l'aide.

- Je me familiarise avec mon nouveau jouet, comme dit Lise.

Matthieu fit alors demi-tour en lui demandant s'il pouvait partir tout de suite dans ce cas.

- Je t'avais même dit de ne pas venir aujourd'hui, Matthieu. Pars tout de suite ! C'est même un ordre.

Le barman éclata de rire et ouvrit la porte. Il se retourna pourtant au dernier moment pour lui dire d'un ton très sérieux :

- Vous devriez parler tous les deux, boss…

Harry arrêta son chiffon et se tourna vers lui.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Matthieu ! Rentre chez toi…

L'employé souffla longuement devant l'entêtement dont faisait preuve le Survivant mais sortit tout de même. Il ne put quand même s'empêcher de s'en mêler lorsqu'il entendit le blond murmurer son amour pour Harry dans le parc.

Harry posa son chiffon après avoir essuyé et rangé le dernier verre et tourna sur lui-même pour chercher autre chose à faire. S'occuper les mains occupait aussi son esprit et il ne pensait plus à Drago dans ce cas-là. Il choisit de ranger les bouteilles sous le bar.

Après avoir été cherché une caisse dans la remise, il enleva son t-shirt et s'essuya le front. Il ouvrit la boîte et rangea les bouteilles à leur emplacement. Il ouvrit ensuite une bouteille d'eau, en but une longue gorgée puis la posa sur le comptoir. Il repartit dans la remise prendre une autre caisse. Il entendit la porte du bar s'ouvrir et se demanda qui pouvait venir le voir encore. Il sortit avec sa caisse dans les bras et regarda vers l'entrée.

Lentement, il échappa le cageot qui s'écroula dans un bruit de verre brisé et de liquide se répandant. Mais il ne se souciait déjà plus de ça, celui qui hantait chaque parcelle de son esprit venait d'entrer dans son bar, un air déterminé sur le visage. Il consentit à réagir lorsque les liquides touchèrent ses pieds.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Drago vit Harry se pencher et commencer à ramasser à la main les morceaux de verre qui était sortis de la caissette. Il s'approcha mais la voix de brun lui somma de ne surtout pas s'approcher. Il expira bruyamment.

- Je vais jeter un sort pour tout réparer Harry, laisse-moi faire.

- Reste où tu es, ordonna plus fort Harry. Ne t'approche pas de moi…

Harry sortit de la pièce pour revenir avec un rouleau d'essuie-tout et une serpillière. Il ramassa les derniers morceaux avec l'essuie-tout puis jeta la boîte et les bouteilles brisées dans la première poubelle qu'il vit. Il passa ensuite la serpillière sur la flaque d'alcools renversés.

Drago le regardait faire silencieusement, il ne fit aucun pas comme le voulait le brun. Il attendait que celui-ci se tourne vers lui mais Harry semblait l'ignorer. Il se tordit les mains et soupira de soulagement en voyant que Harry avait fini d'essuyer le sol. Il le vit se diriger vers les portes vitrées et les ouvrir en grand afin de faire partir les vapeurs d'alcool.

Drago crut qu'il allait enfin parler mais ce dernier retourna dans la remise où il revint avec une nouvelle caisse qu'il commença à ranger. Drago fulminait sur place et reprit la parole :

- Harry, tu pourrais ne pas m'ignorer, s'il te plait.

Le brun suspendit son geste une seconde avant de ranger la bouteille qu'il tenait et de dire à voix basse :

- Je ne t'ignore pas Malefoy mais c'est toi qui es venu ici, moi je n'ai rien à te dire. Autant faire quelque chose d'utile dans ce cas.

Drago se mordit la lèvre. C'était loin d'être gagné si Harry l'appelait par son nom de famille. Il avança dans le but d'aider à Harry à ranger mais celui-ci releva la tête et lui lança d'une voix froide :

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher !

Le blond accusa le coup. Que dire ? Tout le monde lui disait de venir lui parler mais ils semblaient oublier que Harry ne voulait vraiment pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Putain Drago, tu veux quoi ? Si tu n'as rien à dire, casse-toi mais ne reste pas planter là à ne rien dire.

Drago releva la tête et vit que Harry s'était arrêté et le regardait fixement.

- Je… J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes.

Harry souffla et alla poser la caisse dans la remise. Il revint les mains vides puis but le reste de sa bouteille d'eau. Il remit son t-shirt et se tourna vers son ancien amant. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Pourtant, il désirait vraiment connaître le fond de sa pensée.

- Je t'ai connu plus sûr de toi, observa Harry d'une voix neutre.

- Je t'aime Harry, murmura le blond.

Le patron de l'hôtel éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Et ça t'est venu comme ça ? railla-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Le sarcasme ne te va pas Harry.

Ledit Harry se tut et chercha son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche. Il en sortit une en se disant qu'il allait devoir en racheter avant de l'allumer fébrilement. Il inspira lentement sa première bouffée en fermant les yeux.

- Tu fumes ? demanda inutilement le blond.

- Ça ne se voit pas peut-être. Bon, écoute Drago, je pense qu'on n'a rien à se dire toi et moi, on s'est déjà dit plein de trucs dans notre vie, plus ou moins faux d'ailleurs et maintenant, c'est fini, on n'a plus besoin de parler. Je crois que le mieux est que tu sortes de ce bar et qu'on évite donc de se parler cette semaine puis nos vies reprendront leur cours naturel.

- Harry… Je te cherche sans relâche depuis un an, tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir à nouveau, maintenant.

Le brun ricana une fois de plus.

- Tu me cherches sans relâche, ben voyons… Ton objet sexuel te manquerait-il, Malefoy ?

Un profond sentiment de colère et de désespoir envahit le blond. Tout ce qu'il gardait enfoui en lui depuis ce jour où il avait trouvé cette lettre sur son bureau explosa.

- Putain Harry, tu ne comprends rien ! hurla-t-il. Je t'aime tant, tu me manques, je ne suis plus rien sans toi. Je t'ai toujours aimé, même si j'ai une façon étrange de le montrer, je te jure que je…

- Et alors ? le coupa le brun sur le même ton de voix. Tu crois qu'en me disant ça, je vais te sauter dans les bras comme si tu ne m'avais jamais fait mal ? Tu crois qu'il suffit de me dire que tu m'aimes pour que je te revienne ? Mais bordel, tu rêves éveillé Drago ! Qui me dit que dès demain, je ne te retrouverais pas dans les bras d'un autre ? Qui me dit que tu m'aimes vraiment ? Dis-moi, Drago ? Pourquoi retournerais-je avec quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à trouver un trou pour baiser ?

Drago baissa les yeux, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux. Il l'essuya aussitôt pour ne pas montrer son désarroi à Harry.

- J'ai changé Harry, je te le jure, dit-il doucement avant d'ajouter en criant : crois-moi !

- Tu as changé ? _Tu as changé ?_ Putain, mais tu m'as dit ça des dizaines de fois ! Pourquoi cette fois-ci changerait ? Un Malefoy n'aime pas ! Ce sont tes mots ça, Drago !

- Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais…

- Mais jamais je ne vais te croire ! J'ai assez souffert pour toi, c'est fini tout ça ! Je préfère que tu me laisses maintenant, retourne avec tes amis, retourne où tu veux mais sors de cette pièce.

Drago n'amorça pas un seul geste mais planta ses orbes gris dans les yeux verts de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il s'approcha de Harry mais s'arrêta lorsqu'un mètre les sépara.

- Harry, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi.

Le Survivant baissa la tête.

- Fais-le, Harry et je pars tout de suite pour Londres et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi…

Voyant que celui-ci ne relevait plus la tête, Drago s'approcha encore et prit son menton dans ses doigts pour lui relever la tête.

- Dis-le moi mon cœur, murmura-t-il.

Il vit les yeux de Harry s'embuer avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix rendue rauque par les sanglots contenus :

- L'amour n'a plus rien à voir ici, Drago. Un couple n'est pas composé que d'amour. Il faut la confiance, c'est la base de toute relation de longue durée, la confiance. Même si je t'aime, jamais plus je n'aurais confiance en toi. C'est pourquoi il ne sert à rien de continuer à me parler… Plus rien n'est possible entre nous !

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Voilà !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que les autres !!! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la confrontation ? Déçu ou pas ?**_

_**En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point tous vos encouragements me font plaisir… Merci énormément à tous !!!!**_

_**Pardonnez-moi encore pour le retard…**_

_**Gros bisous à tous !!!!**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Lilyp :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre !!!

_**Tama :**_ Oui, c'est vrai, il l'a mérité cette claque… J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !!! Merci pour ta review en tout cas !!!!

_**Beltane :**_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Tu as vu, elle fait peur la p'tite Lise… lol… Je comprends mieux maintenant pour tes ongles… Mais bon, félicitations tout de même pour avoir arrêter… Bravo !!! Au fait, tu ne m'ennuie pas du tout, j'adore lire toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir… Merci beaucoup à toi !!!!

_**Ismène :**_ Euh… Certaines fins de chapitres sont des vraies tortures ? Euh… Je ne me sens pas du tout viser… Tu dois m'en vouloir pour mon léger retard non ? Comment vais-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? Désolée, désolée… en plus tu as crié devant tes amis pour rien… PARDON !!! J'avoue j'ai demandé à Harry de lancer un sortilège sur mes fics pour qu'elles restent gravées dans vos têtes… Mouahahaha !!! Je me suis arrangée aujourd'hui, il n'est que 1h06 du matin… Mes lentilles de contacts sont en train de comploter pour m'assassiner mais ça va aller… lol Sinon, comme tu as vu, Dray est toujours vivant !!! Je suis pardonnée alors ? (°je fais un grand regard de petit chat trop mignon là d'accord ?°)… Sinon, pour la question de se lancer… Et bien… moi, c'était sur un coup de tête en fait… Je l'ai fait et puis je suis tombé dedans. Le truc, c'est que dès que tu te lances dans une fic, c'est fini, c'est une drogue, chaque chose t'inspire pour une nouvelle fic, tu ne peux plus t'en passer… Pour moi en tout cas… Mais je suis très contente de l'avoir fait maintenant… En tout cas, si je peux te donner un conseil, n'hésite pas… Moi, par exemple, j'ai hésité car je ne trouve pas que j'écris des trucs si bien que ça et puis, quand je vois des reviews comme les tiennes, ben je suis toute heureuse de l'avoir fait !!! lol… En tout cas, dès que tu crées un compte, dis-le moi !!!! Bisous et merci pour tout !!!!

_**Sniiiif :**_ euh… mais si je ne coupe pas mon chapitre, il va faire 20 pages après !!! Tant qu'à faire, je n'ai plus qu'à écrire tout le reste de la fic en un seul chapitre… lol C'est pas juste hein !!! Puisque c'est comme ça, j'ai coupé le chapitre encore plus mal cette fois-ci !!!! Na !!!! lol

_**Hermoni :**_ Coucou !!! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé lorsque j'ai alterné les conversations, j'ai longuement hésité avant de le faire !!!! Bon, j'avoue que Harry n'est pas trop clément sur cette conversation mais ça va bien s'arranger, du moins je l'espère… (ah mince, c'est ma fic… Oh ! ben ça va s'arranger alors !!!) ! En tout cas, merci pour tout et merci d'aimer mes fics alors !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi quand même !!!

_**Suzanne :**_ coucou !!! Ah ! Je suis si désolée du retard, pardon vraiment… Vraiment désolée… J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas décevant en plus car là sinon, je me terre sous mon lit à jamais !!! Sinon, le chapitre est assez concentré sur Harry et Drago ? J'ai pas pu faire mieux…. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review….

_**Elise la fouine :**_ Merci beaucoup… J'espère que cet autre chapitre te plait alors !!!!

_**MERCI ET BISOUS A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Chapitre 7

Ron poussa un sifflement admiratif en passant la porte du restaurant où Blaise l'avait emmené. Il sentit la main de son compagnon se glisser dans la sienne et la serra fort. Blaise se dirigea vers un petit comptoir où il demanda la table au nom de Zabini à l'homme qui était assis derrière. Ce dernier appela une jeune femme qui les emmena directement à leur table. Ron et Blaise s'y assirent en remerciant l'hôtesse qui leur tendit deux menus avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

- Ça te plait ? demanda le noir en jetant un regard interrogatif à son amant.

- Tu veux rire ? C'est magnifique ! Tu es vraiment exceptionnel, mon cœur !

Blaise sourit tendrement et ils firent leur choix pour le repas. Une serveuse vint leur apporter un apéritif. Ron était aux anges mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Harry et Malefoy avaient commencé à parler, si cela se passait bien, s'ils n'en étaient pas venus à se battre… Il s'en voulait de gâcher cette surprise de Blaise en pensant à son meilleur ami mais n'arrivait pas à oublier que peut-être celui-ci souffrait encore. Il avait bien vu pendant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui qu'il n'avait pas oublié Drago. Il espérait qu'ils puissent se remettre ensemble tout en ayant peur que son meilleur ami soit vraiment brisé si tout se terminait mal encore.

- A quoi tu penses, Ronny ? demanda Blaise devant l'air songeur de son homme.

- Oh… Excuse-moi, je n'arrête pas de penser à Harry et Malefoy… Je suis désolé, mon cœur, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- Moi aussi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à eux, j'espère que ça se passe bien ! Moi qui avais proposé à Dray de venir pour lui faire oublier Harry…

Ron posa sa main sur celle de Blaise et ils continuèrent leur repas en silence.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

« _Plus rien n'est possible entre nous !_ » Drago balança son oreiller en travers de la pièce. « _Plus rien n'est possible entre nous !_ » Mais quel con, il était ! Pourquoi avait-il cru que tout s'arrangerait comme ça ? Harry n'était pas le genre de personne qui se faisait avoir deux fois. Comment lui faire comprendre que son amour était pur désormais. Il était clair qu'il n'accepterait pas de lui parler une seconde fois.

Putain, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir tout à l'heure ? Il aurait dû le retenir cette fois, lui faire comprendre la portée de son amour pour lui, lui montrer que son cœur ne battait que pour lui, que son âme n'était apaisée qu'avec le son de sa voix, que son corps était vide sans le sien…

« _Même si je t'aime, jamais plus je n'aurais confiance en toi._ » Mais, la confiance, ça se retrouve, non ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir tenter de la reconstruire ?

Pourquoi il n'avait pas été capable de lui dire tout cela en face ? Pourquoi s'était-il tu en voyant Harry sortir du bar ?

Drago se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il fixa son regard sur le plafond, sans ciller. Il voulait pleurer, se souvenant du soulagement que procuraient les larmes lorsqu'elles se laissaient glisser le long de ses joues. Pourtant, plus aucune des perles salées bienfaisantes ne voulait sortir. Drago se sentit soudain vide. Imaginer que Harry ne voulait plus de lui et le voir de ses propres yeux étaient vraiment différents.

Il se leva et se dirigea comme un automate vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire, enleva ses vêtements et se plongea dans l'eau brûlante. Sa peau devint rouge rapidement mais il s'en moquait. La seule chose qu'il pensait désormais, c'était de trouver un moyen pour prouver à Harry qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et qu'ils étaient faits pour vivre l'un avec l'autre.

C'est en repensant à la lettre d'adieu que Harry lui avait laissé qu'il sut comment faire. Il avait juste à espérer que si Harry ne voulait pas l'entendre, peut-être accepterait-il de lire les mots que Drago tenait tant à lui dire.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Ron et Blaise sortirent du restaurant avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ron prit la main de son amour dans la sienne et proposa à Blaise de se promener sur les bords de la Seine. La nuit était vraiment chaude et étoilée et Blaise accepta avec joie, ne pouvant qu'apprécier ce cadre pour sa proposition.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'assirent sur un banc et Ron posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Noir qui tentait, lui, de régler les battements de son cœur à un rythme normal. Il mit sa main gauche dans la poche de sa veste et serra fort l'anneau d'argent qu'il avait acheté un an auparavant alors que Harry allait disparaître.

Il repoussa gentiment la tête de Ron et se tourna vers lui. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement en voyant les yeux bleus de son roux refléter les questions qu'il brûlait de demander. Il ancra ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Ron et expira longuement.

- Euh… Blaise, tu vas bien mon cœur ? Tu m'as l'air étrange, tout d'un coup…

- Ron, ne me coupe pas s'il te plait !

« _Bravo Zabini, voilà une bonne manière de commencer une demande en mariage_… se blâma-t-il lui-même. »

- Excuse-moi, Ronny. Je t'aime… Tu le sais ?

- Blaise, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? On a peut-être trop bu… s'inquiéta Ron en lui jetant un regard étrange.

- Non, arrête de me couper ! Tu le sais que je t'aime ?

- Oui, bien sûr que je le sais. Je t'aime aussi, Blaise.

- C'est parfait ! Dans ce cas, accepterais-tu de m'aimer toute ma vie ?

- Euh… Hein ?

Blaise éclata de rire et se dit que sa demande en mariage serait à noter dans les annales. Il savait que Ron allait se moquer de lui toute sa vie après… enfin, s'il disait oui.

- Ron… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Devant le sérieux de cette proposition, Ron explosa de rire, devant l'air plus que perplexe de son compagnon. Blaise attendit donc, de moins en moins patiemment, que celui qui serait peut-être son mari, ne se calme. Finalement, au prix d'un effort surhumain, Ron parvint à maîtriser son rire afin d'articuler :

- C'est ça que tu veux me dire depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Oui mais alors, tu réponds !

- Je suis d'accord, banane !

Blaise fit un grand sourire et glissa l'anneau d'argent sur le doigt de son fiancé. Ron entoura aussitôt son cou de ses bras et ils scellèrent leurs lèvres pour un vrai baiser amoureux, un baiser qui ne voulait laisser passer que des promesses de vie partagée. Ils mirent fin à leur baiser mais Ron resta dans les bras du noir encore quelques instants.

- Quand même, c'était la proposition de mariage la plus incongrue qu'on puisse imaginer… Tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres décidément, amour ! lança Ron, tout contre son futur mari, qui sentait que jamais il n'oublierait cette demande.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Harry referma brusquement la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci pour tomber sur le sol. Il se saisit s'un vase posé sur le meuble de l'entrée et le balança de toutes ses forces sur le mur.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de les montrer tes sentiments, hurla-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il resta prostré dans cette position si longtemps qu'il s'y endormit, entendant encore la voix grave de Drago l'appeler « mon cœur ».

C'est un mal de tête horrible qui le réveilla. Il se leva difficilement et regarda l'heure qu'il était sur la petite pendule de la cuisine : minuit et demi. Son cou était un peu endolori à cause de la mauvaise position et son mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes. Il jeta un cachet d'aspirine dans un verre d'eau et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en allumant une cigarette.

« _Je fume vraiment trop_, se reprocha-t-il en inspirant longuement la nicotine de la petite tige blanche. »

Il posa la cigarette sur un cendrier avant d'avaler le contenu du verre avec une grimace de dégoût. Il reprit sa cigarette et se remit sur ses jambes pour aller ouvrir la baie vitrée de son salon. Il sortit sur la petite terrasse et s'accouda sur le balcon. Il dirigea son regard vers la nuit étoilée et ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa pseudo-vie.

Il devait bien s'avouer que depuis qu'il avait quitté Drago, sa vie ne ressemblait qu'à une vaste plaisanterie. Il avait l'impression d'en être juste un acteur et non le maître d'œuvre. La présence du blond lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus mais pouvait-il lui pardonner comme ça ces trois années de tromperie et de trahison ? Tout aurait été plus facile s'il ne ressentait pas encore tout cet amour pour lui. Il aurait voulu aimer le voir se consumer d'amour pour lui sans rien ressentir en échange, restant indifférent devant sa vie brisée. Pourtant, son cœur s'était réveillé devant ces mots, ces paroles qu'il avait attendu sans le savoir, trouvant le réconfort qui lui manquait, dans cette déclaration d'amour.

Harry essayait de se convaincre le plus fermement possible que cet amour se déclarait trop tard, qu'il n'avait pas été touché par ces quelques mots. Mais la flamme qui brûlait en lui semblait, au contraire, s'être ravivée.

Il écrasa sa cigarette de rage, se blâmant d'être si faible devant une ordure comme lui. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer au fond de lui que Drago ait réellement changé, qu'il ne soit plus cet arrogant qui a besoin de plusieurs personnes pour se satisfaire. Il désirait vraiment que ce soit réellement l'amour qui ait guidé les pas de Drago et non une vengeance pour son orgueil de Malefoy blessé. Mais comment être sûr ? Et puis, bien que Ron lui ait affirmé que Malefoy soit resté chaste pendant cette année, il avait du mal à le croire. Et personne ne pouvait le blâmer de douter, comment croire qu'il ne couchait avec personne lorsqu'il était célibataire alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baiser tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux critiques lorsqu'il était en couple avec lui ? Il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre trahison de Drago…

C'était si dur de se décider… De toute façon, Drago avait sûrement compris maintenant et ne reviendrait plus tenter quoi que ce soit. Et même s'il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se briser en disant ça, il savait que c'était plus raisonnable pour lui. Il l'espérait, du moins…

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_Mon Harry, _

_Je t'en prie, ne déchire pas cette lettre. Je sais que tu ne veux plus m'écouter mais j'aimerais que tu prennes le temps de lire ces mots, imagine-les comme une réponse aux tiens, ces mots qui ont brisé ma vie. Je ne te fais aucun reproche, Harry, je sais très bien que tout était de ma faute. _

_Comment t'écrire tout ce que je ressens, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire mes sentiments et encore moins de les écrire. C'est beaucoup plus simple de les faire passer dans les gestes, les attentions, les regards… Je ne suis pas doué pour les beaux discours et les déclarations dégoulinantes. Et pourtant, pour toi, je serais prêt à crier mon amour du haut de la Tour de Londres. _

_Je me souviens d'une phrase de ta lettre où tu me souhaitais d'être amoureux un jour pour comprendre ta souffrance, tu me disais que tu aimerais que je veuille mourir pour cette personne. Si tu m'avais dit ces mots avant ton départ, j'aurais peut-être réagi avec l'indifférence dont tu m'accuses mais j'ai compris, en voyant que tu ne reviendrais jamais, que c'était pour toi que je voulais mourir. Tu es la personne pour qui j'aimerais disparaître si tu en es plus heureux. Un seul mot de toi et je meurs si tu le désires. Cette lettre, je la connais par cœur, j'en ai lu chaque mot et chaque lettre des centaines de fois. C'était la seule chose qui me montrait que tu avais bien existé dans ma vie, que tu n'étais pas qu'un reflet de mon imagination. _

_Combien de fois me suis-je endormi en pensant que ton départ n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar ? Combien de fois ai-je pensé que je me réveillerais en te trouvant à mes côtés ? Je me disais que je te jurerais alors mon amour exclusif et éternel… J'ai pourtant dû me faire une raison, tu étais parti, pour de bon…_

_Je t'ai cherché, sans relâche, sans jamais cesser de croire que je te retrouverais un jour. J'ai dû commencer à me faire une raison un jour mais j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Harry, tu es ma vie, mon âme-sœur… Et encore, ces mots sont trop banals pour décrire le fait que j'ai tant besoin de toi, que ma vie est vide et insipide sans toi, comme une mauvaise pièce de théâtre où l'acteur principal est absent. _

_Harry, mon cœur, mon amour, je t'aime tant. J'ai tellement envie de te dire que plus jamais, je ne ferais ce que je t'ai fait, que plus jamais, je ne te ferais souffrir comme je l'ai fait, que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux mais je me doute que, cette fois, ce sera toi qui rira devant ma lettre. J'ai compris que tu n'avais plus confiance en moi. Qui serais-je pour te blâmer, je le mérite amplement ? Mais pourquoi ne pas laisser l'amour que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre s'occuper de cette confiance ? Je sais que la confiance est la pièce maîtresse dans un couple mais j'aimerais tant avoir la chance de pouvoir te montrer que je peux la mériter aujourd'hui. La confiance, ça se construit, à deux et moi, j'ai confiance en toi. Laisse-moi faire le bout de chemin qui te permettrait de construire ta confiance en moi. _

_Je sais que c'est désormais le moment de te dire le pourquoi de toutes ces infidélités, je sais que tu attends de savoir la cause de toute cette souffrance et de toute cette douleur. Mais que dire ? Je ne le sais pas exactement moi-même et Merlin sait combien j'y ai réfléchi durant toute cette année loin de toi. _

_Tu connais mon enfance, je n'ai pas besoin de te la raconter… Non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te balancer ça comme excuse… En fait, comme tu le sais, j'ai été élevé dans un cocon familial où l'amour filial était intense et primordial, primant sur l'amour que ressent deux personnes entre elles. Mes parents s'aimaient mais pas comme tous les couples, plutôt comme frère et sœur. Mon père m'a toujours dit que l'amour avec un grand A n'existait pas et que seul l'amour dans une famille reste sincère et vrai. Lorsque j'ai commencé à t'apprécier, j'ai eu peur, tellement peur. Je pensais que, à un moment ou à un autre, tu me quitterais pour un autre, pour fonder une famille, une vraie. Tu aurais eu raison sans doute mais moi, je ne voulais pas croire que c'était vrai. Je te voulais pour moi et pour moi seul. _

_J'ai commencé à coucher avec d'autres personnes, pour me prouver que je n'étais pas qu'à toi, que je n'étais pas dépendant de ton amour… Je voulais surtout me dire que, tant que je coucherais avec d'autres personnes, je ne serais pas affecté par cet amour que tout le monde me dit hypocrite. Dans un sens, tu avais raison, je me voilais la face, je cherchais à endormir ces sentiments que je ne comprenais pas. _

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, Harry, je sais que c'est impossible, je t'ai causé trop de souffrance pour qu'elle soit pardonnable, je ne désire même pas que tu me comprennes… J'aimerais juste pouvoir t'entendre me dire que nous avons une chance tous les deux, que tu pourrais accepter de tout recommencer avec moi, que nous pourrions être ensemble à nouveau. Je ne veux pas que l'on recommence là où on s'est arrêté, c'est impossible et ça nous ferait plus de mal que de bien. Je veux seulement que l'on recommence depuis le début, que l'on reconstruise notre amour, que tu apprennes que je peux être digne de confiance, que j'apprenne qu'aimer est le plus beau sentiment au monde. _

_Je t'en prie, Harry, je ne suis plus qu'une épave sans toi, une coquille vide et inutile, j'ai besoin de toi et je sais que tu as besoin de moi… Laisse-moi te prouver que je t'aime, laisse-moi te montrer que mon amour est pur, cette fois-ci. Ne renonce pas à moi, ne renonce pas à ton amour, ne renonce pas à nous… Tu es le seul, Harry, tu seras toujours le seul pour moi. _

_Laisse-moi me glisser à nouveau dans ton cœur, laisse-moi me réfugier dans tes bras où je me sens le mieux, laisse-moi plonger pour de bon dans ton âme et m'y noyer à jamais…_

_Je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime vraiment, laisse-moi juste une chance, la dernière… Laisse-toi croire en moi… _

_J'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime. _

_Drago._

Drago reposa son stylo et plia la lettre. Il se saisit de son verre de cognac et en but une longue gorgée. Il la mit dans l'enveloppe sans la relire, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de ne plus avoir vraiment envie de la donner à Harry. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. L'hôtel était silencieux, la nuit devait être tombée depuis longtemps. Il se rendit dans le hall et déposa la lettre sur le comptoir en demandant à l'hôtesse de nuit à ce qu'on la remette à Harry Potter le lendemain matin. La femme accepta et il remonta dans sa chambre le cœur lourd : il ne dormirait pas cette nuit…

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_Lundi 12 juillet 2004_

Le réveil réveilla Harry d'un bond, il avait très peu dormi cette nuit, une de plus. Il se leva en se focalisant sur ses yeux pour les garder ouverts. Il entra dans la douche aussitôt et hurla en se rendant compte qu'il avait allumé l'eau froide. Il se maudit et mit l'eau chaude le plus rapidement possible.

Après s'être préparé, il se prépara un café, prit une brioche dans un placard et sortit en fermant sa porte. Il mangea en allant à la station de métro et entra dans sa rame d'un air absent. Il essayait de tout son cœur de ne plus penser à Drago mais il n'y parvenait pas, il n'arrêtait pas de voir son visage et de l'entendre dire « je t'aime ».

Il descendit du métro et marcha rapidement en direction de l'hôtel. Il plaça un sourire sur son visage en voyant que Lise était déjà arrivée et se décida à lui parler de sa conversation d'hier avec Drago. Elle, seule, saurait le conseiller.

- Bonjour ma Lise, lança-t-il joyeusement en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Je peux te parler quelques instants dans mon bureau.

Elle le regarda étrangement et le suivit, acceptant implicitement. Elle remarqua tout de suite que le sourire se fana en entrant dans le bureau et que Harry alluma tout de suite sa chaîne hi-fi. Il ne commença à parler qu'à partir du moment où les premières notes de « Running up that hill » commencèrent.

Il lui raconta la conversation en détail, sans la regarder puis se tut. Lise s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsqu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait Harry ? Quel a été ton premier sentiment ?

- J'ai été content, avoua-t-il à demi mots en baissant les yeux. Je me suis senti bêtement heureux puis la colère l'a emporté.

- Harry, pourquoi ne pas lui donner cette chance qu'il te demande si ardemment ?

Harry repoussa les mains de Lise.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui laisserais-je la chance de me briser définitivement ? C'est fini, Lise, je ne veux plus de lui, mes sentiments finiront par s'effacer un jour.

Lise se releva et sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la balança sur le bureau.

- Lis-la en entier et écoute ce que ton cœur, et non ta raison, te dit en premier.

Et la jeune femme partit sans se retourner. Harry prit la lettre et reconnut immédiatement la fine écriture de Drago. Il reposa l'enveloppe et sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Il commença à fumer en regardant la lettre. Il alluma une seconde tige blanche puis une troisième. Pourtant, il ne fuma pas cette dernière, il l'écrasa férocement dans le cendrier sans en inspirer une seule bouffée et ouvrit la lettre.

Il la lut sans s'arrêter, une fois, deux fois puis, la gardant en main, il sortit en courant de son bureau. Lise le regarda courir en direction de l'étage, elle avait bien fait de noter le numéro de chambre de Drago sur l'enveloppe. Elle sourit et pria pour que ces deux-là apprennent réellement à s'aimer normalement.

Harry courut sans penser jusqu'à la porte de la chambre 139. Il frappa trois coups et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago endormi dont les yeux s'agrandirent en reconnaissant son visiteur.

A cet instant, Harry se demanda si avoir écouté son cœur était vraiment une si bonne idée que ça…

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Voilà, c'est la fin… du chapitre bien sûr !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, bref, comme d'habitude quoi !!! lol**_

_**Merci à tous !!!!!!!!**_

_**Gros bisous et bonne fin de journée (encore un dimanche de pluie pour moi !!!!)…**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Beltane **__**: Oh ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir transformée en madeleine et que ton copain se moque… C'est pas gentil… lol ! En tout cas, bien sûr qu'il va le reconquérir… Mais quand ? Bisous à toi et merci de ta review…**_

_**Lilyp **__**: oui, c'est vrai, Harry ne peut pas oublier trois ans de tromperie… En tout cas, merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !!! Bisous **_

_**Elise la fouine**__** : Et oui, ils se sont enfin parlés… Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre beau, merci beaucoup !!! Ouin… Mais je suis pas sadique… bon, peut-être… Mais cette fin-là, elle n'est pas sadique… Si ? Pfiou… Je ne sais plus moi !!! lol Merci et bisous !!!**_

_**Ismène :**__** J'ai dit à Harry que son sort marchait bien pour toi !!! Il a répondu que c'était normal… C'est lui qui l'a jeté en même temps… lol (faut qu'il arrête de fréquenter Drago lui !!!). Mince ! Je ne peux même pas essayer mon petit regard de chaton ? Tu es sûr ? Snif… Bon… Tu m'as encore fait pleins de compliments… Et tu sais quoi ? Voici le retour de la tomate ! lol… Bon, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que toutes mes fics t'ont plu… Merci !!! Sinon, je lirais ta fic avec plaisir… Dis-moi dès que tu es inscrite et je t'enverrais mon e-mail par MP… Je serais très contente de te dire ce que j'en pense, il n'y a aucun problème !!!! Sinon, moi j'ai commencé avec une fic à chapitres. Mais je pense que c'est à toi de voir dans quoi tu seras le plus à l'aise au départ en fait, OS ou fic à chapitre… En tout cas, merci encore et compte sur moi !!! Bisous…**_

_**Zozo :**__** Mais non Drago ne pars pas (pas encore…), il ne va pas se laisser faire… lol… Merci pour ta review bisous !**_

_**Suzanne :**__** Et non, pas encore le baiser… Mais ça va venir, ne t'en fais pas… Merci pour ta review en tout cas, et j'espère que cette suite te plait !!! Bisous….**_

_**MERCI !!!**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Bonjour !!! **_

_**Je sais, je sais…. Vous êtes en colère contre moi… 6 jours depuis mon dernier chapitre… Je suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner…**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, il me donne la force de continuer car ma vie n'est pas facile en ce moment et je continue grâce à vous !!! Merci !!! Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette modeste fic vous plairait autant. **_

_**Cette fic est un cadeau à Mambanoir, je ne sais pas si elle sera un jour à la hauteur des siennes mais j'espère quand même arriver à faire quelque chose de bien !**_

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**8**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Drago était là, devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il avait l'air encore endormi lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte. Harry se demandait s'il avait finalement eu raison d'écouter Lise, son cœur l'avait déjà trompé. Drago fut le premier à se ressaisir :

- Tu veux entrer ? demanda-t-il d'un air gêné.

Harry se secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et lui demanda de répéter. Drago sourit tendrement.

- Je te demandais si tu voulais entrer dans ma chambre.

- Ah… Je ne sais plus.

Drago se tut et resta debout devant la porte. Harry leva sa main et montra son poing serrant la lettre.

- J'ai lu ta lettre, dit-il simplement.

- Merci.

Le silence revint. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, les émotions virevoltaient dans sa tête mais aucune ne trouvait les bons mots pour la faire comprendre à Drago.

- Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ce que j'ai envie de te dire, Drago.

Le blond se passa une main sur son visage et sourit. Il aimait entendre Harry prononcer son prénom.

- Entre dans la chambre, je vais aller prendre une douche rapide, enfiler autre chose qu'un peignoir mal fermé.

Les joues de Harry rosirent légèrement mais il entra à la suite de Drago qui partit dans la salle de bain. Harry posa sa lettre sur une petite commode et fit le tour de la chambre. Il regarda rapidement si tout était propre afin de vérifier si son personnel travaillait bien. Mais sa prochaine conversation prit le pas sur ses réflexions sur la propreté.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ? Peut-être que s'il repartait tout de suite… non, ce ne serait pas poli. Il souffla et s'assit sur le lit. L'odeur de Drago lui fit mal au cœur, cette odeur… Il se couchait avec tous les soirs avant. Il ferma les yeux sous l'intensité de ses émotions. Etait-il réellement capable d'occulter son sentiment de trahison et sa rancune pour commencer à faire confiance à Drago ?

Drago sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux. Il avait toujours son peignoir.

- J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements, s'excusa-t-il à voix basse.

Il avança jusqu'à la commode, où la lettre était posée. Il la prit et se retourna vers Harry.

- Tu me la rends ? demanda-t-il en essayant de contenir sa tristesse.

Harry leva les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Non, je… je l'ai juste posée en entrant. Comme ça…

Drago lui fit un mince sourire puis prit ses vêtements et retourna à la salle de bain. Il en sortit trente secondes plus tard et vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Le brun se recula un peu, ne voulant être embrouillé par la présence du blond près de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Il baissa les yeux. Le silence se réinstalla. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette mais fumer était interdit dans les chambres. Il poussa un long soupir. Il se mit debout, partit ouvrir la porte vitrée donnant sur le balcon puis revint sur le lit.

- La fumée de cigarette te dérange ? demanda-t-il au blond.

- Non… mais il n'est pas interdit de fumer dans les chambres ?

- Je suis le patron, je ne vais pas me virer moi-même.

Drago fit un maigre sourire et regarda Harry sortir son paquet, puis une longue tige avant de l'allumer et de la porter à la bouche. Harry soupira en sentant la drogue douce imprégner son esprit. Il décida qu'il était temps de parler.

- J'ai lu ta lettre, Drago, je l'ai lu deux fois.

Drago ne répondit rien, Harry aspira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Un jour, il essaierait d'arrêter de fumer.

- Je… Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Drago sourit et se rapprocha. Il prit la main qui ne tenait pas la cigarette dans la sienne et lui posa un baiser dans la paume.

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je si je ne le pensais pas, Harry ?

Harry retira sa main.

- Tu l'as déjà dit sans le penser, répliqua celui-ci d'un ton sec.

Drago ramena sa main vers lui.

- C'est faux, Harry, je t'ai réellement toujours aimé. Les mots que je te disais étaient vrais.

- On m'a toujours dit que les véritables sentiments se montraient par les actions et non les mots. Tes mots me disaient « je t'aime » mais tes actions me disaient « je me moque de toi, tu n'es que ma pute particulière ».

Drago ferma les yeux de douleur.

- Harry… Ne sois pas vulgaire…

Le brun se leva d'un bond du lit et se mit à crier :

- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, tu crois que ton comportement n'était pas vulgaire, peut-être ? Tu crois que baiser avec une personne différente dès que tu le pouvais était poli et respectueux, sans doute ?

Drago baissa la tête et murmura :

- Je t'ai fait du mal…

Harry fuma une nouvelle fois la petite tige blanche avant de se rasseoir mais plus éloigné de Drago.

- Tu crois ça, toi ? Drago, as-tu vu à quoi j'étais réduit ? Au début de notre relation, quand je voulais te dire « tu es un connard », je te le disais. A partir du moment où je me suis installé avec toi, je n'osais même plus te dire que tu prenais toute la couverture. J'étais réellement ta pute, il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Et chaque jour, je me détestais un peu plus. Pourtant, toi, je ne cessais de t'aimer. Et, plus je t'aimais, plus je me haïssais. J'étais dépendant de ta voix, de ton corps, de tes mots, de tout ce qui était toi. Je devais partir Drago, je me serais jeté du haut d'un immeuble sinon.

Drago s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement sous les mots de Harry. Le brun écrasa sa cigarette et se rapprocha de Drago. Il hésita quelques secondes puis le prit dans ses bras. Drago s'agrippa tout de suite à son t-shirt, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces, puis se mit à psalmodier combien il était désolé, combien il s'en voulait.

- Drago, je n'ai plus aucune confiance en toi, jamais, je ne pourrais oublier que j'ai perdu quatre années de ma vie avec toi. J'ai réussi à me reconstruire une vie ici, j'aime mon hôtel, mes employés, ma Lise, mon appartement… Drago… Même si je voulais te pardonner, je ne veux pas quitter cette vie que j'ai vraiment choisie. J'ai mis trois mois pour acheter ce vieil hôtel, le retaper, en faire un hôtel moderne et intime. Je ne veux pas arrêter maintenant alors que tout commence vraiment à prendre de l'ampleur.

Drago séchait ses larmes, honteux de s'être laissé aller à pleurer. Mais, au fur et à mesure de la tirade de Harry, une infime lueur d'espoir avait percé les ténèbres qui enveloppaient son cœur.

- Tu veux dire que tu acceptes de me pardonner ? demanda Drago en relevant la tête.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Ron était heureux. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, son corps était encore engourdi de sommeil, ses pensées n'étaient pas très claires, pourtant, il était heureux comme jamais. Il se tourna et regarda le visage paisible de son fiancé. Il sourit en pensant à Blaise de cette façon. Il porta son regard sur sa main et sur le petit anneau d'argent concrétisant ses fiançailles. Il posa un baiser sur le front du noir et se leva, son visage toujours souriant.

Il partit dans la salle de bain, alluma l'eau chaude et entra dans la douche. Il laissa les gouttes parcourir son corps et prit le shampoing. Il se lava les cheveux doucement. Puis, deux mains se joignirent aux siennes. Il se retourna et fit un grand sourire à Blaise qui lui posa un baiser sur le front.

- Bonjour, mon amour, tu comptais réellement prendre une douche sans moi ?

Ron rit et embrassa Blaise en y mettant toute sa félicité, toute sa joie, d'être avec lui.

- Non, mon cœur, je savais que tu allais finir par me rejoindre, murmura-t-il contre ses dents.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore mais leurs mains se joignirent aux langues. Blaise parcourait les fesses de son amant avec des gestes doux et amoureux. Ron se redressa et croisa ses jambes derrière le dos de son futur mari.

- J'aime quand tu comprends tout de suite ce que je veux, susurra Blaise avant de descendre sa langue le long de la jugulaire du roux, qui poussa un petit gémissement.

Blaise passa ses deux mains sous les fesses de son fiancé et, tout en le maintenant d'une main, il fit entrer un doigt dans l'intimité du roux. Ron poussa un halètement de plaisir et s'accrocha encore plus à son amour. Ce premier doigt fut tout de suite suivi d'un second puis d'un troisième. Ron gémissait de plus en plus, bougeant ses hanches tout contre le corps de Blaise.

- Viens, Blaise, ne te fais pas attendre mon cœur…

Blaise retira ses doigts et embrassa son amant en se plaçant à l'entrée de Ron. Il entra d'un coup brusque, les faisant haleter tous les deux. Il donna de puissants coups de reins, toujours plus rapides à chaque fois. La jouissance finit par les emporter tous les deux et ils crièrent leur plaisir dans la bouche, l'un de l'autre.

Ron se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et Blaise vint vite le rejoindre.

- C'était pas mal, murmura Blaise, on le refera ?

Ron éclata de rire mais mit une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de Blaise.

- Tu es vraiment un idiot !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

Ils finirent de se laver et de s'habiller puis Blaise prit son amour dans les bras :

- Si on allait frapper chez Dray pour voir si tout s'est bien passé, hier, avec ton pote ?

- Excellente idée, j'irais voir Harry après.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de leur chambre.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

- Non, répondit Harry, je veux dire que j'accepte tes excuses… et de tenter de te laisser une dernière chance.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Drago.

- Toutefois, il est bien clair que je reste ici.

- Alors, je viendrais vivre ici, répliqua Drago, sûr de lui.

Harry fit un mince sourire.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu restes chez toi, pour le moment, Drago. Si tu veux qu'on recommence tous les deux, je veux être sûr de ce que je fais, être sûr de toi et de moi. Je veux faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous.

- Tu veux juste qu'on sorte ensemble de temps en temps ? demanda Drago d'une voix un peu plus éteinte.

- Le temps qu'on se réapprenne… oui.

Drago se laissa tomber sur le dos et resta allongé.

- Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas.

Drago se rassit et s'approcha de Harry.

- Juste un petit baiser, juste pour effleurer tes lèvres avec les miennes, murmura-t-il, juste pour redécouvrir leur goût, les toucher une nouvelle fois, comprendre qu'elles sont vraies et que je ne les rêve pas. Je veux réaliser que tu acceptes de me laisser te montrer que je n'appartiens qu'à toi, que ma vie t'est destinée, que…

La bouche de Harry le coupa en se posant sur la sienne. Harry embrassa amoureusement les lèvres du blond puis se recula en souriant :

- Je crois que j'ai compris l'essentiel, oui.

Le brun se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu pars tout de suite ? demanda tristement Drago.

- J'ai du travail. Passe le bonjour à Blaise et Ron pour moi.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux hommes très étonnés de le voir sortir de cette chambre.

- Oh mais je vois qu'il s'est passé des trucs intéressants, cette nuit, sous-entendit Blaise.

Harry rougit légèrement :

- En effet, je n'ai dormi que deux heures, j'ai fumé tout un paquet de cigarettes, j'ai un horrible torticolis… mais j'ai lu une jolie lettre.

Blaise et Ron ouvrirent leurs yeux en grands. Ils se tournèrent vers Drago qui leur fit un petit sourire.

- Moi, j'ai bu la moitié de la bouteille de whisky, je me suis endormi à l'aube, j'ai trop réfléchi pour mon cerveau… et j'ai écrit la lettre.

Harry rit doucement en voyant la tête des deux amants.

- Et vous, votre soirée ? demanda-t-il en les faisant passer dans la chambre et en sortant, tout en maintenant la porte ouverte pour entendre la réponse.

- Blaise m'a demandé en mariage… mais vous êtes ensemble à nouveau alors ? dit Ron d'une voix surprise.

- Félicitations les gars ! lancèrent Harry et Drago d'une même voix.

Harry leur fit un salut rapide.

- Allez, je dois vraiment travailler maintenant, mon bar ouvre aujourd'hui. Bonne journée. Passez-y ce soir, je vous paierais une tournée pour le mariage.

Et il partit sans rien ajouter. Blaise et Ron étaient totalement hébétés et ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte et vers Drago qui avait l'air songeur.

- Bon Malefoy, tu vas nous répondre, oui ! Vous êtes ensemble ?

Drago sembla revenir à la réalité et répondit :

- Pas encore… Mais il me laisse une chance, une seule, de lui montrer que j'ai changé.

Blaise fut le premier à comprendre. Il se jeta sur Drago, manquant de l'étouffer et cria :

- Dray, c'est génial ! Comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas…

Ils se turent tous les trois, semblant réfléchir aux évènements. Ce fut Drago qui coupa le profond silence en affirmant qu'il trouverait bien.

- Allons prendre le petit-déjeuner ! claironna Ron en se relevant du lit. J'ai faim, moi !

Blaise éclata de rire et posa un baiser sur le nez de son fiancé.

- Bon, Weasley, raconte-moi tout. Connaissant Blaise, la demande a dû être tout à fait hors du commun, non ?

Ron prit un air de conspirateur et commença à raconter la soirée. Blaise sourit, il savait que Ron allait raconter à tout le monde cette demande catastrophique. Il soupira en entendant Drago éclater de rire.

- Merci Harry, chuchota-t-il en rejoignant les deux hommes qui riaient sur son dos.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Harry sourit en refermant la porte. Il se toucha les lèvres de ses doigts et sourit à nouveau. Il pria intérieurement pour que Drago ait véritablement changé. Il descendit les escaliers et fit un clin d'œil à Lise qui le regardait anxieusement. Il s'enferma dans son bureau mais la jeune femme entra deux secondes après lui.

- Alors ?

- Je t'ai écouté. J'espère maintenant que j'ai bien fait.

Lise avança vers lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

- J'en suis persuadée, Harry. Mets ça sur le compte de mon intuition féminine si tu veux.

Il rit doucement et resserra l'étreinte autour de lui.

- Par contre, tu remercieras Matthieu quand même, c'est lui qui l'a convaincu d'aller te voir dans le bar, dimanche, lui déclara Lise.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Décidément, je vais finir par croire que je suis si nul que mes employés et amis doivent faire ma vie pour moi.

Lise se redressa et sourit. Elle avança vers la porte mais se retourna avant de sortir du bureau.

- Je suis contente pour toi, Harry.

Elle sortit sans attendre de réponse. Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et alluma une cigarette. Il fuma lentement, sa tête tourbillonnant de centaines de questions, tournant toutes autour de « ais-je eu raison de faire ça ? ». Il soupira et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Il souleva tous les papiers et en sortit une photo très abîmée. C'était une photo sorcière le montrant avec Drago le jour où ils emménageaient dans leur maison. Il caressa lentement l'image puis la reposa dans le tiroir. Si seulement, c'était possible…

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Je le trouve fade moi… **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez… La fin approche, snif…**_

_**Merci encore à vous, merci beaucoup !!!**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Lou : **_Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir… je suis contente que cela te plaise !!! J'espère que c'est toujours le cas.

_**Zozo : **_Mais non, ce n'est pas cruel… Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait toujours et que leur conversation 2 (ou 3 je ne sais plus) t'a plu !! Merci !!!

_**Ismène :**_ coucou ! Oui, c'est vrai, je vais me reconvertir en écrivain de lettres émouvantes… lol J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !! Tu as dit qu'il serait génial, non mais franchement, vous me mettez la pression… lol Je te remercie aussi pour tes compliments sur Protect Me, merci beaucoup… Bravo, tu as le don de me faire rougir devant des compliments pour deux fics en UNE seule review… C'est pas juste… Je comprends pour les exams, moi c'est pareil… Mais bon, comme j'abandonne la psycho à la fin de l'année, je m'en fous un peu… lol Tu trouves que c'est un honneur de me laisser lire tes fics ? Mouais… Si tu le dis… lol ! Aaaah, tu as raison, Sagittaire powaa, ça c'est cool !! lol.. Le prochain chapitre je le mets mardi pour toi !!!! Sinon, je ne sais pas si je suis impatiente d'être majeure, peut-être pour pouvoir faire la fête… lol… Et aussi pour mon permis de conduire !!!! Au fait, tant que h'y pense, c'est toi qui a mis la 100ème review sur Demortia donc mets ton adresse e-mail pour la prochaine review si ça ne te dérange pas pour que je t'explique !!! Gros bisous à toi !!!

_**Hermoni :**_ Coucou !!! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir avec ma lettre… Merci pour tes compliments aussi !!! Et bien, Harry se demande s'il a eu raison d'écouter son cœur car il a peur de revivre ce qu'il a vécu avec Drago déjà !!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !!!! Bisous !!!!


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour à tous !!! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous…**_

_**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire… **_

_**Cette fic est un cadeau à Mambanoir qui nous fait stresser avec sa super fic en ce moment… Mais bon, moi, je dis, vives les Schtroumpfs. A bon entendeur…**_

_**Je voudrais aussi souhaiter un très bon anniversaire à ma petite Ismène qui détient le record de la plus longue review envoyée à moi !!!! Je sais que je ne suis qu'à un quart d'heure de rater ton anniversaire, mais bon, bon anniversaire quand même !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres et merci pour tes superbes reviews. **_

_**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !!!!**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**9**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_Samedi 17 juillet 2004_

Harry se précipita vers la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel en regardant sa montre. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et souffla pour reprendre sa respiration, les mains sur les hanches.

- Quand on te dit que tu fumes beaucoup trop, tu en as la preuve maintenant, ironisa une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et fit un sourire piteux aux cinq personnes qui le regardaient moqueusement. Il leur tira la langue, puis se redressa.

- Oui, je sais, je sais, je fume trop ! J'avais peur de ne pas arriver à temps et que vous partiez sans me dire au revoir.

- Et pourquoi es-tu en retard 'Ry ? demanda Lise d'un air soupçonneux.

Harry rougit légèrement.

- Et bien, euh… ma voisine m'a invité à boire le thé en me voyant passer ce matin. D'habitude, je lui dis non lorsque je dois venir à l'hôtel, mais… elle avait des faits ses fameux cookies au chocolat Lise ! s'exclama Harry comme si c'était une raison très valable (NdA : pour moi, oui, c'est une très bonne raison, mais les autres après…).

Tout le monde se regarda, se retenant d'éclater de rire, alors que Lise répondait en sautillant presque :

- Ceux qu'elle sert tièdes et qui fondent sous la bouche ?

Harry hocha virulemment la tête. Lise eut alors les yeux rêveurs, avant de se tourner vers Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et tu ne m'en as pas ramené ?

Harry eut un grand sourire et sortit une petite boîte de la poche de sa veste avant de lui lancer. Lise souleva religieusement le couvercle et sourit largement.

- 'Ry, tu es la meilleur patron du monde entier !

Harry éclata de rire mais fut coupé par Blaise qui ronchonna :

- Vous le dites si on vous dérange hein ?

- Tu veux un gâteau, c'est ça ? lui demanda Lise en lui présentant la boîte.

Cette fois-ci tout le monde éclata de rire, mais chacun prit un gâteau.

- Bon, on va devoir y aller, l'avion ne nous attendra pas, soupira Ron.

Harry jeta un regard vers Drago qui le regardait fixement, comme s'il voulait imprimer chaque parcelle de son corps avant de partir. Il baissa la tête, le rouge aux joues. Blaise vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- Prends soin de toi Harry, on se revoit bientôt de toute façon.

Ron remplaça son fiancé dans les bras de son meilleur ami et lui chuchota :

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu Harry, tu me manquais trop. A dans deux semaines !

- Moi aussi, je suis content de t'avoir revu Ron.

Harry se tourna vers Drago et ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux, sans qu'aucun ne tente de faire un geste. Blaise et Ron dirent au revoir à Matthieu et Lise et leur dit qu'ils attendaient Drago dehors. Lise retourna quant à elle à son bureau en entraînant Matt par le bras, celui-ci ne voulant pas bouger.

- Bon… Je vais devoir y aller. Je reviens lundi de toute façon.

- Oui, murmura Harry en baissant la tête.

- Je suis heureux que tu m'aies laissé cette chance Harry.

- Je pense que je le suis aussi…

Drago sourit devant l'air timide de l'homme qu'il aimait. La semaine avait été éprouvante pour eux deux. Harry avait bien accepté de lui donner une seconde chance mais avait refusé tout ce que Drago lui avait proposé : cinéma, restaurant, promenade… Il n'avait eu aucun moment à eux et Drago avait cru que Harry regrettait d'avoir accepté de recommencer.

La veille, il était alors entré dans le bureau du brun et avait exigé des explications.

_**Flash Back**_

- J'ai peur Drago, répondit Harry. J'ai peur de me retrouver seul avec toi, de ne pas pouvoir occulter notre passé commun, de ne pas réussir à oublier que je n'ai pas été heureux avec toi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je n'arrive pas à ordonner mes pensées.

Drago s'approcha du brun et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Harry… Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait tant de mal, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me pardonnes, tu sais. Mais c'est trop égoïste de ma part de te demander d'oublier et de pardonner. Si c'est plus facile pour toi, n'essaie pas d'oublier et de pardonner, essaie simplement d'accepter que j'ai changé.

- Tu as réellement changé ?

- Je ne sais pas… En fait, je ne pense pas avoir vraiment changé, je crois que j'ai compris que je t'appartiens, corps, cœur et âme, et que quoi que je fasse, je serais quand même amoureux de toi. J'ai réalisé que l'amour n'était pas si négatif que ça, sauf si la personne qui le détient le gâche. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai gâché notre amour. Et pourtant, il est toujours là, en nous deux, et c'est ce qui fait que nous n'avons pas fini notre chemin ensemble, que nous devons tenter de réanimer la flamme de nos premiers moments passés tous les deux.

Harry baissa la tête et se rapprocha légèrement de Drago. Il leva les yeux vers lui, montrant qu'il était à la limite de se laisser pleurer.

- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras, s'il te plait ? chuchota-t-il tout doucement.

Drago sourit et passa ses mains sous les bras de Harry pour entourer sa taille. Il le rapprocha alors et le directeur de l'hôtel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ancien amant. Drago serra Harry contre lui en caressant doucement son dos.

- Harry, murmura-t-il, je ne veux pas te quitter encore une fois, je veux rester avec toi.

Harry se serra plus contre lui et lui demanda ce qu'il ferait de son travail.

- J'ai démissionné quand tu es parti.

Le brun releva la tête.

- Il y a un appartement à louer dans l'immeuble à côté du mien.

- Accepterais-tu de me voir habiter près de toi alors que tu m'as fui il y a un an ? demanda Drago sans trop y croire.

- Je pense que j'y survivrais, répondit Harry en souriant contre son épaule. Mais attention Drago, il faut vraiment qu'on recommence tout depuis le début, je n'accepterais pas de coucher avec toi avant longtemps et nous n'habiterons plus ensemble, pas encore.

- C'est parfait Harry, c'est parfait. Je rentre quand même demain, je dois régler quelques trucs, et je reviendrais, sûrement lundi.

Harry sourit, même si son cœur pulsait le plus fort qu'il pouvait, et que l'appréhension et la peur de souffrir étaient toujours maîtresses dans sa tête.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Drago posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du brun et s'éloigna. Harry eut un sourire en voyant le blond partir et se retourner avant de sortir de l'hôtel.

Il fila dans son bureau pour appeler le propriétaire de l'immeuble voisin du sien. Il avait dit à Drago qu'il s'occuperait de cela. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et composa le numéro sur son téléphone.

Harry souffla un bon coup après l'appel, l'appartement était toujours libre. Il se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, se demandant pourquoi il avait changé d'avis si vite dur Drago. Il y a une semaine, il croyait encore que sa vie était foutue et qu'il ne faisait que survivre à sa peine. Aujourd'hui, il arrivait enfin à se dire que, peut-être, la vie pouvait valoir la peine d'être vécue.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était pouvoir vivre avec Drago, comme un vrai couple, sans aucune infidélité, sans aucun faux-semblant. Etait-ce trop demander à Merlin de le laisser un peu profiter de sa vie ? N'avait-il pas droit lui aussi à un peu d'amour ?

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte et Lise entra, tenant une grande enveloppe dans la main.

- Tiens Harry, ce sont les papiers pour les impôts. Je viens de les recevoir.

Harry lui fit un sourire et prit l'enveloppe qu'il posa dans un coin de son bureau, là où trônait une petite pile de courriers non ouverts. Lise soupira, malgré son amusement visible, et partit allumer la petite chaîne dans le coin du bureau. Les premières notes de leur chanson de déprime retentirent, provoquant un petit rire de la part de Harry.

- Tu es déprimée Lisou ? demanda Harry avec un air innocent.

- Ah ah ! Très drôle 'Ry !

Elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner sur le sol avec elle et ils s'assirent contre le bureau. Lise sortit son paquet de cigarettes.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté, ronchonna Harry.

- Je le croyais aussi, dois-je te rappeler que tu fumes à cause de moi ? Donc, si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne le peux pas !

- Ce n'est pas très logique ton raisonnement ma puce !

Lise lui fit un grand sourire et en sortit une de son paquet. Elle la porta à sa bouche et l'alluma. Elle en prit une bouffée et la tendit à Harry qui en fit de même.

- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui ? Tu es triste de l'avoir vu partir ?

- Il va revenir Lise…

La femme ne répondit pas mais reprit sa cigarette. Elle sourit, l'air pensive.

- Ange a perdu sa première dent hier soir, si tu l'avais vu, il pleurait parce qu'il croyait qu'elle ne repousserait plus.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Ah celui-là, c'est un cas. Tu as fait comment pour le calmer ?

- Je lui ai donné une grosse poche de bonbons. Son père a eu la bonne idée de dire que ça ferait tomber les autres comme ça. Il ne voulait plus de mes bonbons après.

Harry rit à nouveau. Le silence revint à nouveau.

- Tu veux venir ce soir ? demanda Lise en écrasant la cigarette.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger tous les samedis Lise.

- Ok, donc, tu viens ce soir. Je ferais une tarte à la pomme comme tu aimes.

- Tu la feras ? demanda Harry d'un air narquois.

- Euh… Greg la fera, plutôt.

Harry rit à nouveau, puis se redressa.

- Tu m'aurais trop manqué Lise pour que je retourne à Londres.

Lise se leva à nouveau et épousseta sa jupe avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

- Tu m'aurais manqué aussi Harry si tu étais retourné au bord de la Tamise. La Seine est mieux non ?

Harry lui lança une boule de papier et elle sortit en emportant son rire. Le brun se rassit sur sa chaise en souriant, il aimait vraiment les conversations sans aucun sens qu'il avait avec Lise. Malgré tout, ces conversations leur permettaient de tout comprendre sans mettre aucun mot sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il éteignit la chaîne hi-fi et commença à regarder son courrier.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Drago entra dans son appartement avec une drôle de sensation au creux de la poitrine. Cette maison ne recelait aucun bonheur entre ses murs, seulement le malheur et la déchéance. Il posa son sac dans l'entrée et partit allumer la télévision pour combler le silence trop pesant. Il se servit un verre de cognac, alcool qu'il ne buvait que très rarement. Il en prit une toute petite gorgée. Il se déshabilla et prit une douche rapide pour se réveiller du voyage. Il enfila juste un peignoir, reprit son verre et partit s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il tendit le bras pour prendre son téléphone et composa le numéro de son banquier.

- John ? Oui, c'est Drago Malefoy… Je t'appelle pour te dire que j'ai décidé d'aller vivre à Paris pour quelques temps… Oui, sur un coup de tête… Non, aucune raison apparente… Bon, on s'en fout des raisons, ça ne te regarde pas, je veux juste que tu fasses le nécessaire pour que je puisse utiliser tout l'argent qu'il me faut sans aucune restriction quand je serais là-bas… Bien sûr que tu restes mon comptable… Je peux compter sur toi ? Ok… Bonne soirée !

Il raccrocha sans attendre une seconde de plus. Ce banquier était vraiment trop bavard ! Pourquoi le gardait-il ? Harry l'avait engagé. Il but une autre gorgée de son verre et prit la télécommande de sa télé. Il zappa pendant une demi-heure avant de se lever pour s'habiller. Il prit les clés de sa voiture, celle que Harry avait choisi, et conduisit jusqu'à arriver à Ste Mangouste. Il demanda à voir Mrs Narcissa Malefoy à l'accueil et la femme lui tendit un laissez-passer. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et arriva à l'étage où se trouvait l'aile psychiatrique. Il avança rapidement vers la chambre 2391 et entra sans frapper. Il sortit sa baguette discrètement et marmonna une formule en latin. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de sourire et de dire :

- C'est bon, maman, on a environ une heure.

Narcissa Malefoy se retourna alors et eut un grand sourire an reconnaissant son fils.

- Drago ! J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et le serra très fort.

- Oh, mon fils, j'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Et cette maudite comédie qui m'empêchait de demander des informations à quelqu'un. Personne ne m'a rien dit sur toi, j'ai eu si peur…

Drago baissa les yeux de honte sous la joie de sa mère. Comment avait-il pu ne pas venir la voir ? Elle aurait su quoi lui dire pour la disparition de Harry.

- Je suis vraiment navré maman, je voulais venir mais…

Sa voix se cassa.

- Tu as eu un problème avec Harry, mon chéri ? Vous vous êtes à nouveau disputés ?

Drago fit un piètre sourire.

- Il m'a quitté il y a un an maman.

Narcissa se pinça les lèvres. Drago lut dans ses yeux qu'elle se doutait qu'il se passerait quelque chose comme cela un jour.

- Je sais ce que tu penses maman, je mérite amplement ce qu'il m'arrive mais…

- Jamais je ne dirais cela Drago, tu es mon fils ! Toutefois, je pense que Harry a des raisons valables d'être parti.

Drago sourit.

- C'est une façon de le dire. Je pense que je pencherais plus sur le fait que j'ai été un salaud et qu'il a eu raison de me quitter.

Narcissa sourit malgré la grimace qu'elle eut à l'entente du juron.

- Et tu as réussi à t'en remettre mon fils ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

- Maman, pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu si je m'en étais remis ? répondit-il d'un air las.

Sa mère tapota la place à côté d'elle et il vint s'asseoir. Elle le prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux en posant de doux baisers sur son front. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant de longues minutes sans bouger ni parler.

- Je l'ai retrouvé maman, tu sais ? finit par dire Drago d'une voix enfantine, comme si le fait d'être dans les bras de sa mère le ramenait à l'état d'enfant cajolé et surprotégé.

Narcissa ne répondit rien, invitant tacitement son fils à continuer.

- Il était à Paris. C'est le directeur de l'hôtel où Weasley et Blaise m'ont emmené. Parce que tu vois, ils sont ensemble tous les deux et ils m'ont amené pour me faire oublier Harry. Et voilà que je le retrouve en train de gérer un hôtel. Le hasard fait bien les choses parfois… Mais il ne voulait plus me voir…

Drago se tut, laissant sa mère enregistrer ce qu'il disait, profitant aussi de ce silence pour trouver la force de continuer.

- Et puis, je lui ai écris une lettre, un peu comme celle qu'il m'a laissé. Et dès le lendemain matin, il était dans ma chambre, à me dire qu'il me laissait une seconde chance, mais qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à me refaire confiance. Tu crois qu'il me refera confiance maman ? tu crois qu'il pourra comprendre que je l'aime vraiment malgré le temps que j'ai mis à comprendre que je pouvais l'aimer comme un amant, comme un amoureux ?

Narcissa sourit et le fit se relever.

- Je sais que ton père et moi t'avons donné une piètre image de ce qu'est l'amour entre deux personnes, je sais que tu as eu du mal à concevoir et comprendre ce sentiment qui était le tien mais tu dois bien entendre que ce qui existe entre Harry et toi est très différent de tout ce qu'il y avait entre ton père et moi. Drago, nous, nous étions les meilleurs amis lorsque nous étions jeunes, nous nous sommes mariés ensemble pour ne pas avoir à nous unir à des individus que nous exécrions. La seule fois où nous avons fait l'acte conjugal est la fois où je suis tombée enceinte de toi, et nous avions pris une potion de fertilité pour être sûrs de ne pas avoir à le refaire.

Drago regarda le visage impassible de sa mère. Il savait implicitement déjà tout cela, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu véritablement, et il se sentait triste pour eux de ne pas avoir pu vivre leur amour.

- Ce que nous te disions sur l'amour ne doit pas t'empêcher de le vivre mon fils, nous étions deux personnes déçues de ne pas avoir eu le plaisir de vivre cela. Mais, toi Drago, tu as cette chance, ne la laisse pas filer pour des incertitudes qui n'ont aucun fondement.

Drago sourit et posa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

- Je vais aller vivre en France dans un immeuble voisin du sien dès lundi.

Narcissa eut un vrai sourire à cette phrase. Mais une petite sonnerie l'empêcha de prononcer. Elle courut se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et reprendre un visage triste et mélancolique.

Drago soupira, puis lui posa un baiser sur les cheveux.

- Je te promets que je ne mettrais pas autant de temps pour revenir te voir maman, je te le promets.

Narcissa ne bougea pas d'un cil mais Drago comprit qu'elle l'espérait. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de tromper les espions dans les chambres plus de cinquante minutes.

Il sortit de la chambre et marche en direction de sa voiture pour retourner chez lui et commencer à emballer quelques affaires.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_Dimanche 18 juillet 2004_

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller travailler et il avait passé une bonne soirée avec Lise et sa famille.

Il se leva et décida qu'il avait envie de se goinfrer de viennoiseries aujourd'hui. Il se prépara le plus rapidement possible et fila vers la première boulangerie du coin. Il acheta de toutes les viennoiseries possibles et rentra chez lui. Il prit un croissant qu'il mangea doucement avec son café. Il prit ensuite une brioche, puis soupira en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait plus faim. Il prit alors sa poche et partit à son hôtel malgré son jour de congé pour les distribuer à ses employés du dimanche.

Il passa devant l'immeuble où Drago allait habiter dès le lendemain et eut un sourire. Il s'assit sur un banc dans la station du métro, attendant son train avec impatience. Il monta dedans et eut un sourire mélancolique en apercevant deux amoureux se bécoter dans la rame du métro. Il espérait tant pouvoir revenir un jour à cette complicité naïve et insouciante avec Drago.

Il sortit du train et marchant gaiement en vue de son hôtel. Peut-être Drago l'aimait-il vraiment beaucoup pour venir vivre à Paris avec lui et se trouver devant l'hôtel un jour avant ce qu'ils avaient décidé…

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_Dimanche 18 juillet 2004_

Drago n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupé à ranger ses affaires. Il prit tout de même quelques photos de Harry et de lui. Il posa toutes ses bagages dans l'entrée. Il fit le tour de sa maison, avec une touche de mélancolie.

Cette maison, bien qu'emplie de tristesse comme il l'avait pensé le veille, était quand même la première maison qui avait abrité ses amours avec le brun, et il ne voulait pas la revendre, elle avait maintenant trop de sentiments pour lui.

Il refit lentement le tour des pièces, se rappelant des éclats de rire de Harry dans la cuisine, lorsque Drago avait fait brûler les toasts pour la énième fois en les oubliant sur le feu, du corps nu de Harry sous la douche, après un de leurs ébats passionnés, d'un Harry endormi sur le canapé devant une émission quelconque sur la télévision, ses lunettes tombant à moitié, d'un Harry aguicheur ou passif sur le lit, alors qu'ils allaient faire l'amour, d'une lettre posée sur un bureau, alors que toutes ses erreurs lui explosaient au visage, d'un Harry tout mouillé dans le hall, rentrant de son travail sous la pluie…

Drago eut un sourire tendre et songeur en repensant à ces petits moments qu'ils avaient pensé ensemble. Il se demanda quels souvenirs reviendraient en Harry s'il devait entrer à nouveau dans cette maison. Sans doute lui et un amant invisible dans leur lit, ou bien lui et une maîtresse sur le canapé… Peut-être qu'il ne verrait aucun bon sentiment dans cette maison…

Il se secoua la tête et enfila son manteau. Il réduisit ses bagages d'un coup de baguettes, les mit dans sa poche, et transplana devant l'hôtel de son amour au moment où ce dernier arrivait avec sa poche de viennoiseries.

- Bonjour Harry, je crois que je ne pouvais pas attendre une journée de plus.

Harry sourit et lui prit la main pour le guider à l'entrée de l'hôtel.

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Bon, ben j'espère que vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer parce que vous avez été déçus…**_

_**Merci à tous pour tous vos encouragements et vos reviews… Merci beaucoup !!!!**_

_**Gros bisous !!!!**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Beltane :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours !!! Voici la suite et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas… En tout cas, j'espère quand même que cela ne te rappelle pas trop de mauvais souvenirs… Gros bisous !!

_**Adenoide :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire… Comme tu dis, la confiance n'est pas simple à avoir, elle se gagne… Gros bisous !!!

_**Zozo :**_ Tu as aimé le résumé ? lol, merci beaucoup !!! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours après ce chapitre, gros bisous…

_**Ismène :**_ JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!! (vu que je ne suis pas au milieu d'un lycée, ça devrait le faire quand même non ?)… Bref, passons à ta review, tu es sûre que les ninjas ça ne va pas le faire ? Pff, moi qui avais pensé à cette idée pour ce chapitre, je suis toute triste… lol Bon, j'ai déjà répondu à ta question sur mon abandon de psycho sur msn, donc ça c'est fait… lol… Tu es sûr que tu veux que je prenne exemple sur Drago pour ne plus douter de moi… Je ne me vois pas passer de "j'espère que ce n'est pas nul" à "bon, je sais que c'est parfait, mais vous pouvez me le dire quand même"… lol ! Les lecteurs n'apprécieraient peut-être pas… ET moi, je ne le penserais même pas… Bon, pour ce qui est du comportement des persos, je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est un peu mes réactions qui passent… Surtout pour le Harry adulte dans Demortia, il est aussi cinglé que moi !!! lol… En tout cas, merci encore !!!!!! Gros bisous !!!!

_**Zelda-sama :**_ Désolée de t'avoir déçue, snif… j'espère quand même ne pas te décevoir encore plus avec celui-là… lol !!! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !!! Gros bisous !!!

_**Elise la fouinemanga :**_ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimes toujours… Gros bisous !!!!


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour à tous !!!**_

_**Je sais ce que vous vous dites, encore du retard, et pas qu'un peu cette fois !! Je suis vraiment navrée, mon ordinateur portable est en train de rendre l'âme, notamment ses ventilateurs et il fait de grosses surchauffes. De ce fait, il s'était pendant très longtemps sans que je n'aie aucune chance de le rallumer avant de longues heures. Je suis vraiment désolée et j'espère que ce chapitre (le plus long depuis le début) va vous plaire et va m'excuser un tout petit peu !!**_

_**En tout cas, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic en cadeau à Mambanoir, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle allait être si bien aimé !!! Merci à tous !!**_

_**Bref, après ce scandaleux retard, je ne vous retarde pas plus !!!**_

_**BONNE LECTURE…**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**10**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Harry tira Drago vers l'entrée de l'hôtel mais décolla vite leurs mains. Il rougit légèrement alors que les lèvres de son ancien amant s'étiraient déjà dans un sourire tendre. Harry se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda d'une voix autoritaire à l'hôtesse de réunir tout le monde, dans le personnel qui travaillait aujourd'hui, dans la pièce réservée à cet effet. La dame, d'une cinquantaine d'années, regarda d'un air surpris son jeune directeur, lui demandant s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Harry la regarda fixement le temps d'une seconde avant de rire joyeusement.

- Je n'arrive jamais à rester sérieux avec vous, Maud. J'ai juste acheté trop de viennoiseries… déclara-t-il en montrant sa poche gonflée, d'un air piteux.

Maud éclata de rire avant de prendre son téléphone et de commencer à appeler les quelques employés et Harry proposa à Drago de le suivre dans la salle de repos du personnel. Le blond hocha la tête et cala ses pas sur Harry pour se présenter devant une porte blanche où un petit panneau était accroché. « Privé – Ne pas entrer » était inscrit en français en lettres rouges sur la petite plaque. Harry poussa la poignée et ils entrèrent dans une pièce très éclairée, notamment grâce à la présence de la grande baie vitrée reflétant le soleil éclatant de ce matin de juillet.

La peinture beige des murs était entrecoupée de tableaux de paysages chauds et ensoleillés laissant rêveur, une vingtaine de fauteuils rouges en tissu épais étaient disposées un peu partout et trois petites tables étaient installées entre eux. Un petit meuble avait été placé dans un coin, où une cafetière nouvelle génération attendait d'être utilisée. Une multitude de dosettes à café, thé, chocolat avaient été achetées pour l'occasion. Drago sourit intérieurement en apercevant une petite boîte de gâteaux à côté. Une télévision, une chaîne hi-fi et une trentaine de magazines de tout sujet garantissaient qu'il était bien en présence d'une salle de repos, décorée avec un goût de Gryffondor, sans aucun doute possible, bien que cela reste sobre et assez beau.

Harry se dirigea vers le petit meuble sans rien dire et en sortit des tasses et cuillères d'un petit placard. Il ouvrit la cafetière et retira un petit récipient en plastique qu'il emmena dans une autre petite pièce qui se révéla être une petite salle de bain. Le récipient était rempli d'eau lorsqu'il revint.

Lorsqu'il eut tout terminé, il se tourna vers Drago et baissa un peu les yeux devant son regard intense. Drago était sidéré de voir qu'en fait, Harry avait une vie bien à lui ici. Sans doute pas une vie parfaite mais une vie normale, sans lui… Avait-il raison de venir imposer à nouveau sa présence à Harry ? Pouvait-il arriver comme ça et prétendre pouvoir repartir à zéro avec lui alors que toute cette vie nouvelle lui était inconnue ? Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Occupé par ses questions, il n'avait pas senti Harry se rapprocher de lui. Il lui fit un sourire et Harry lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que tu avais une vie bien à toi maintenant… avoua Drago à mi-mots.

Harry retira sa main et le regarda étrangement.

- Tu es étonné de voir que j'ai réussi à survivre sans toi ? demanda-t-il avec une once de reproche dans la voix.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Harry, ne te méprends pas. Au contraire, je suis plutôt étonné de voir que tu n'as pas refait ta vie dans tous les domaines.

Harry détourna le regard et recula d'un pas.

- Je ne suis pas désespéré non plus, c'est un choix, ma déception de l'amour était trop grande pour que je veuille un jour tenter de retomber amoureux.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de baisser les yeux. Aucune parole ne fut plus prononcée avant que les employés n'entrent dans la salle, riant, plaisantant, parlant. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, sentant l'atmosphère nostalgique de la salle et voyant les deux hommes face à face mais qui ne se regardaient pas. Harry se ressaisit et fit un sourire à tout le monde. Il se mit à raconter qu'il avait acheté trop de viennoiseries le matin et qu'il ne savait plus quoi en faire. Sa tirade fut suivie d'une ambiance joyeuse de remerciements.

Drago, lui, n'écoutait plus. Pourquoi hésitait-il aujourd'hui ? Il avait été heureux de venir le rejoindre ce matin, son cœur s'était emballé en sentant la main de Harry le tirer à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, il avait été encore plus amoureux en voyant la gêne de son ancien amant après… Mais maintenant, il se sentait mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'intervenir dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, ce qui était effectivement le cas, mais qu'en plus, il n'en avait plus le droit, comme s'il venait gâcher à nouveau la vie de Harry.

- Ne sois pas comme ça, Drago.

Le blond se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses préoccupations. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, comme s'il demandait ce que _ça_ voulait dire. Harry soupira et lui présenta deux fauteuils éloignés des autres personnes dans la salle. Drago le suivit sans rien dire et ils s'assirent de concert. Harry sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son jean puis son briquet, avant d'allumer une des cigarettes. Il attendit que Drago formule sa question à voix haute avant d'y répondre.

- Ne cherche pas à te glisser dans ma vie d'aujourd'hui comme si elle t'avait toujours appartenue. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux et ce n'est pas non plus ce que, toi, tu voulais en venant ici ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce que je voulais en venant ici dans ce cas ? demanda Drago, un léger reproche dans la voix.

- La même chose que tu aurais voulu si tu étais venu demain matin.

Harry n'ajouta rien de plus. Drago bougea sa main d'un geste impatient.

- Et alors, Harry ? Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! Il ne faut pas être voyant pour savoir ce que je veux. C'est toi !

Harry sourit tendrement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Drago. Depuis que nous sommes dans cette pièce, tu regardes tout autour de toi, tu as vu les autres personnes entrer dans la salle avec la même attitude que quand tu as admiré la déco de la pièce, comme un spectateur. Tu te rends compte combien tu as changé en un an ?

Drago baissa les yeux avant d'ajouter doucement.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire, Harry. C'est un peu décousu…

Harry rit clairement.

- C'est possible. Quand je te dis que tu as changé, ce n'est pas du physique que je parle. Tu es toujours beau, tu es toujours le plus bel homme que je ne pourrais jamais voir. Mais, je me souviens de toi comme une statue, impassible, ne dévoilant jamais ce qu'il ressent, tu fixais les émotions que tu voulais sur ton visage, ne montrant que ce que tu voulais voir. Et puis, voilà que tu arrives il y a une semaine et que je peux lire tout ce que je veux sur ton visage, ton amour, ta peine, ta colère… Et là, depuis que tu es dans cette pièce, tu as un air résigné, triste, mélancolique… Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il savait tout cela, il savait qu'il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même depuis que Harry l'avait quitté.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai cru tout de suite lorsque tu m'as dit avoir changé, continua le brun. Ça se remarque tout de suite. Il suffit de regarder tes yeux, de voir chacune des expressions qui les traversent aujourd'hui.

Encore une fois, Drago ne répondit rien. Harry tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette puis souffla la fumée lentement. Drago le regarda et sourit.

- Tu me fais essayer ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- C'est mauvais pour la santé Drago, tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

Drago lui prit alors la cigarette des mains pour l'écraser dans un cendrier. Harry poussa un « Eh » agacé avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui demander la raison de ce geste.

- C'est mauvais pour la santé Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

Le brun sourit en inclinant la tête très légèrement. Il vit tout de suite les yeux de Drago pétiller, son cœur s'emballant en se remémorant les fois où il avait vu ce regard empli de désir posé sur lui. Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Drago. Il caressa lentement la peau de celui-ci avec son pouce. Le blond soupira sous le contact, appuyant plus son visage contre la main de Harry et ferma les yeux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas, perdus dans leur cocon invisible, que les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et que tous les regardaient avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

- Je t'aime, murmura Drago tout bas.

Harry retira sa main et se leva de son fauteuil. Drago sursauta et baissa les yeux, son cœur fondant de désespoir dans sa poitrine. Il entendit alors Harry déclarer qu'ils devaient partir car Drago allait habiter ici et qu'ils avaient du travail. Drago releva les yeux et fixa l'homme qu'il aimait de toute son âme. Celui-ci avançait déjà vers la porte de sortie. Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient maintenant Drago avec attention. Il se leva et suivit Harry qui ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle.

Ils traversèrent le hall rapidement et passèrent la porte d'entrée en même temps. Harry sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une, mettant au défi Drago de lui jeter celle-ci aussi. Il se remit à marcher, ne prononçant toujours aucune parole. Drago ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Pourquoi Harry ne disait-il rien ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant les escaliers menant à la station de métro. Harry mit un pied sur la première marche lorsque Drago posa une main sur son épaule. Le brun se retourna et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais monter dans un de ces trains souterrains ? l'interrogea Drago d'un air non convaincu.

Harry soupira avant de faire un grand sourire.

- Tu as la trouille, Dray ?

Drago frissonna sous l'utilisation de ce surnom. Il avait oublié comme il était bon d'entendre la voix de Harry l'appeler comme ça. Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant que ses joues ne rosissent, en se rendant compte de cet automatisme revenu.

- Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire franchement ? Je ne veux pas monter dedans ! avoua Drago avec une voix plus forte.

Harry sourit encore plus et fit un pas pour se retrouver juste à côté du blond. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et y entremêla leurs doigts. Il embrassa délicatement la joue de Drago avant de murmurer à son oreille :

- Si tu ne viens pas avec moi dans le métro, tu rentres tout seul à pied Drago… et j'habite à une demi-heure de métro. Je te laisse calculer…

- On peut aussi transplaner, proposa Drago, sans trop y croire.

Harry se renfrogna et commença à retirer sa main. Drago serra plus fortement la sienne pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Il ne voulait plus laisser partir Harry… Il soupira longuement et amorça le premier mouvement pour les faire descendre l'escalier.

Ils arrivèrent à la station en un instant et ils s'assirent sur un banc, leurs mains toujours jointes. Drago bougeait nerveusement sa jambe, attendant avec anxiété la rame. Harry sourit en le regardant avant de lui demander s'il n'avait vraiment jamais pris le métro.

- Harry, j'ai une voiture, tu sais.

Le brun ferma les yeux une seconde.

- Tu as toujours la même ? demanda Harry d'une voix détachée.

- Je ne m'en serais séparé pour rien au monde, Harry, c'est ta voiture.

Harry détourna les yeux.

- C'était ma voiture, ce ne l'est plus en l'occurrence,c'est la tienne.

Il avait parlé d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Drago accusa le coup mais fit comme s'il n'avait pas perçu le ton plus froid. Il serra la main de Harry.

- Tu n'as pas de voiture, toi ? demanda-t-il, tentant de faire dériver le sujet sur un point moins houleux.

- Il faudrait être fou pour avoir une voiture dans Paris. Je ne suis pas suicidaire… enfin, pas assez pour en avoir une.

Drago rit calmement. La rame de métro arriva et ils se levèrent pour se glisser à l'intérieur d'un des wagons. Harry aperçut deux sièges côte à côté et ils s'y assirent. Etant un dimanche matin, il n'y avait qu'un vieil homme lisant son journal et une jeune fille avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles dans le wagon. Drago posa sa main sur la cuisse de Harry et se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je sais que tu es malheureux et que tu ne pourras jamais oublier le mal que je t'ai fait… Mais je vais tout faire pour effacer cette partie de ton cœur que j'ai détruite par mon comportement, je te jure que…

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles qu'ils s'embrassaient chastement mais Drago frissonna en sentant le souffle de Harry caresser le bas de son visage. Harry mit ses mains sur les épaules de Drago, le rapprochant encore plus de lui et lécha sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'attraper entre les siennes et de la relâcher. Puis, il recula sa bouche d'un centimètre jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se fixent une seconde avant de poser un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Drago puis un autre puis un autre. Drago s'impatienta et happa une de ses lèvres avec les siennes. Harry sourit dans le baiser et les entrouvrit pour laisser passer la langue de son compagnon.

Drago gémit en goûtant à nouveau à la bouche de Harry. Il rêvait du moment où ils entremêleraient à nouveau leurs langues, où il retrouverait le bonheur d'embrasser celui pour qui son cœur battait. Il essayait de faire passer tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait dans ce baiser : amour, joie, culpabilité… Il passa sa main dans le dos de Harry alors que leurs langues se caressaient, se redécouvraient, se faisaient littéralement l'amour.

Harry finit par s'écarter et il posa son front contre celui de Drago sans ouvrir les yeux. Drago eut la vision d'un Harry les yeux fermés, les joues rougis et les lèvres entrouvertes lorsqu'il ouvrit les siens. Ils s'écartèrent finalement et Harry se rassit correctement dans son fauteuil en tournant la tête du côté opposé à Drago. Le blond fit la moue mais se ressaisit en se demandant si ce superbe baiser n'était pas un peu rapide. Harry avait l'air de lui en vouloir. Cependant, une main posée négligemment sur sa cuisse en une légère caresse contredit ses pensées. Il sourit de bonheur, se rendant compte que la jeune fille au baladeur le regardait en rougissant férocement. Elle détourna la tête en croisant son regard.

Ils arrivèrent à la station quelques minutes plus tard. Harry descendit d'un pas vif, suivi comme toujours de Drago. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et marchèrent un peu avant que Harry ne s'arrête devant un immeuble.

- C'est ton immeuble, celui-ci.

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'ils prononçaient depuis leur baiser et Drago frissonna à l'écoute de sa voix.

- Je ne peux pas t'emmener voir ton appartement tout de suite car le propriétaire ne fait pas de visites le dimanche, comme tu t'en doutes. Pour cette nuit, tu n'auras qu'à dormir chez moi.

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter « chez Harry, chez Harry » dans sa tête. Il allait enfin entrer dans l'intimité de Harry et il était bêtement euphorique. Harry reprit sa marche et ils arrivèrent devant un autre immeuble, identique au précédent. Harry entra dans la résidence après avoir composé son code et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un ascenseur à l'intérieur. Harry expliqua devant l'air résigné de Drago en entrant dans la machine qu'il habitait au dernier étage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se pointèrent devant la porte de Harry. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte doucement. Il fit passer Drago avant lui et entra en refermant. Harry le guida vers sa cuisine où il le fit asseoir et lui proposa un café.

Le café préparé, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et aucun des deux n'osait couper le silence gêné qui s'installait entre eux. Drago avait les yeux fixés sur Harry alors que ce dernier ne levait pas les yeux vers lui. Drago soupira.

- Tu ne vas pas prononcer un mot de toute la journée ?

Harry leva finalement les yeux vers lui et rougit un peu mais ne répondit pas. Drago reprit la parole.

- Harry… Je ne comprends pas, enfin, si, je comprends ce que tu fais mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. A chaque fois qu'on fait un pas en avant, tu en fais deux en arrière. Tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassé ?

Harry souffla longuement. Drago pensa intérieurement qu'il devait penser à fumer mais le brun ne fit aucun geste.

- Je ne regrette pas, non.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien depuis ? J'ai perdu la main et j'embrasse terriblement mal ?

Harry se permit un sourire.

- Tu embrasses toujours aussi bien, Drago. C'est juste que… enfin… je ne voulais pas qu'on s'embrasse maintenant.

- Tu as planifié chaque pas qu'on fera en avant ? Tu comptes faire la tête à chaque fois qu'on avancera plus vite que ce que tu veux ? demanda Drago en haussant légèrement la voix.

Harry se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes mais ne fit que le tourner entre ses doigts, s'adossant contre l'évier.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est jamais quitté et puis, il suffit que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, que tu fasses un geste tendre pour moi ou qu'on ait un contact trop intime, pour qu'une petite voix dans ma tête me dise que je ne devrais pas te faire confiance, que je devrais partir et fuir, que je ne dois pas te laisser t'approcher de moi. Cette petite voix me dit que tu n'es capable de me faire que du mal.

Harry sortit finalement une cigarette, c'est elle qu'il fit désormais tourner entre ses doigts. Drago baissa la tête.

- Ai-je raison de m'acharner à te reconquérir, Harry ?

Cette question murmurée prit Harry de court. La cigarette glissa de ses mains et tomba sur le sol. Il se rassit en face de Drago.

- Je ne sais pas…

Drago ferma les yeux de douleur mais ne fit aucun geste. Harry but le reste de sa tasse en une seule gorgée.

- Harry, je crois que je comprends ce que tu ressens mais dis-moi sincèrement si j'ai raison de venir ici pour toi, si j'ai vraiment une chance avec toi… Je ne veux pas souffrir en me rendant compte un jour que ce ne sera plus jamais possible…

Harry se leva d'un coup.

- Tu ne veux plus souffrir ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais, moi non plus, je ne veux pas souffrir ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu penses peut-être que c'est facile de se dire que tu n'es plus celui que je surprenais avec d'autres personnes alors que j'essaie de me convaincre depuis un an que j'ai eu raison de partir car tu ne changerais jamais ?

Drago se leva aussi et fit le tour de la table pour se mettre face à Harry. Le directeur de l'hôtel recula d'un pas mais Drago se rapprocha encore.

- Harry, si tu n'es pas capable de voir que j'ai changé maintenant, tu ne le pourras jamais.

- Bien sûr que je vois que tu as changé, je le vois dans tes yeux, dans tes expressions, dans tes mots… C'est juste qu'il me faut du temps pour le croire.

Drago se rapprocha encore de Harry, ils étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs corps se frôlaient sans se toucher.

- Je sais… mais je veux être sûr. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, Harry… Tout repose sur toi, si tu veux que je parte ou si tu veux que je reste, sois clair, dis-le moi.

Harry ferma les yeux alors que le souffle de Drago sur ses lèvres lui procurait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il glissa ses mains dans celles du blond et le tira vers lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui murmura en approchant sa bouche de son oreille :

- Je veux que tu restes, je t'aime Drago.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Drago et glissa sur la nuque du brun. Il détacha leurs mains et entoura la taille de Harry de ses bras pour le serrer très fort. Harry passa ses mains dans son dos et ils ne bougèrent plus pour profiter au maximum de la chaleur de l'autre.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

La journée passa rapidement. Harry avait décidé de faire visiter quelques uns de ses coins préférés dans Paris. Ils allèrent à Montmartre où Harry l'emmena déjeuner une salade dans un petit café tenu par un ami à lui. Harry lui fit monter les marches de la butte Montmartre en lui tenant fermement la main, ils se firent même dessiner par un dessinateur de rue sur le parvis de la cathédrale.

Après, Harry le guida vers les Halles où il acheta quelques fruits qu'ils mangèrent en marchant le long du quai de la Seine près du Trocadéro. Ils finirent par un petit parc à côté de l'immeuble de Harry. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, continuant leur discussion.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé pendant cette journée, tentant de savoir ce que l'autre avait fait de sa vie pendant cette année fantôme. Harry raconta qu'il était arrivé, le cœur en morceaux dans cette ville trop grande pour lui. Il avait ensuite trouvé un poste de serveur dans un hôtel-restaurant. Son patron, arrivé à la retraite, avait mis son hôtel en vente et Harry l'avait acheté après trois mois de négociations. Il avait mis du temps à réobtenir ensuite les licences nécessaires puis l'avait ouvert quelques semaines plus tard. Il avait gardé tout le personnel de l'hôtel et avait ensuite fait connaissance avec Lise. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis mais la jeune femme lui posait sans cesse des questions sur le pourquoi de sa déprime. Il avait fini par lui expliquer quand, un soir où il avait trop bu, il avait tenté de se couper les veines dans la salle de bain de la salle de repos. Depuis, il allait de mieux en mieux, grâce au soutien de Lise et de Greg, son mari.

Une centaine d'émotions avait envahi Drago devant le récit de Harry. Même si c'était le brun qui l'avait quitté, son année n'avait pas été mieux que celle de Drago. Lorsque ce fut à son tour de raconter, le blond parla du sentiment horrible qui avait encerclé son cœur en lisant la lettre ce matin-là, en se levant. Il décrivit comment il s'était rendu compte que sa vie ne valait rien si Harry n'était pas avec lui pour la vivre, il raconta qu'il avait été chez toutes les personnes que Harry connaissait pour le retrouver, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il était vraiment parti. Il rapporta la réaction de Ron lorsque le Ministère avait dit que le Survivant était parti d'Angleterre. Il expliqua qu'il avait quitté son travail, sa vie mondaine, sa vie tout simplement et qu'il n'était plus sorti de chez lui sauf pour aller chez leurs amis.

C'est à ce moment que Harry s'énerva la première fois, lorsque Drago confessa ne pas être allé voir sa mère pendant toute cette année jusqu'à la veille de son retour ici.

- Comment as-tu pu laisser ta mère seule dans sa chambre pendant toute cette année ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a pu ressentir en ne voyant plus son fils venir pendant une année entière ? Heureusement qu'on lui lançait un profond sortilège de mutisme à chaque fois qu'on partait, elle aurait pu se trahir et être envoyé à Azkaban. Ta mère à Azkaban ! Je me demande s'il t'arrive de réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes parfois Drago !

Drago n'avait pu se défendre, Harry avait raison, il avait franchement déconné depuis qu'il était né. Sa mère n'avait plus que lui au monde maintenant que son père était mort et lui l'avait laissé seul. Il s'était mis à pleurer à ce moment. Harry l'avait consolé, maladroitement, encore sous le choc de voir Drago pleurer.

La seconde fois où Harry s'était énervé, c'était pendant le repas du soir. Le serveur du petit restaurant où Drago l'avait invité avait tendance à regarder trop fixement le blond. Drago, sans vouloir mal faire, souriait avec beaucoup trop d'empressement selon Harry, en réponse aux œillades de l'employé. Harry s'était levé et était sorti avant la fin du repas, le cœur en mille morceaux. Drago avait couru pour le rejoindre et avait retrouvé le brun marchant rapidement vers son immeuble, une cigarette à la bouche. Le blond s'était excusé et avait affirmé ne pas vouloir faire ce que Harry avait cru, c'était dans son éducation de rester courtois et poli en toutes circonstances.

- Il va me falloir du temps pour me dire que je ne retrouverais pas chaque personne qui passe devant toi dans mon lit avec toi.

- Harry, je te jure que cette pensée ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit une seule fois pendant cette soirée. Je suis trop heureux de te retrouver pour faire quoi que ce soit qui risque de t'enlever à moi une autre fois.

C'est à ce moment que leur deuxième vrai baiser depuis leurs retrouvailles se passa.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

La nuit venait de tomber lorsqu'ils entrèrent à nouveau dans l'appartement. Harry proposa une dernière tasse de thé à Drago qui refusa.

- Tu as une chambre d'amis ? demanda Drago.

- Non, tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit, je dormirais sur le canapé, affirma Harry en buvant sa tasse de thé.

Drago eut envie de proposer à Harry de dormir avec lui. Il avait envie de sentir son corps contre le sien et de sentir son odeur près de lui, comme avant mais il savait que Harry n'apprécierait pas qu'il demande une telle chose. Il ne demanda donc rien et, après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue du brun, il se rendit dans la chambre en souhaitant bonne nuit à son amour.

Harry finit sa tasse et partit dans la salle de bain. Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama et se lava les dents. Il se rendit sur le canapé mais soupira en se rendant compte qu'il lui faudrait aller dans la chambre pour prendre une couverture et un oreiller. Il frappa doucement et entra sans se soucier de Drago. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin et sortit en marmonnant un « bonne nuit » gêné. Il se coucha dans son lit improvisé.

Il se tourna plusieurs fois, n'arrivant pas à s'endormir en sachant que Drago se trouvait dans une pièce à côté de lui. Une heure plus tard, il finit par se lever en prenant son oreiller et frappa à la porte de la chambre. Il entendit Drago répondre d'un ton ensommeillé qu'il pouvait entrer, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il s'approcha du lit en tenant le coussin contre lui.

- Je peux venir me coucher avec toi ? chuchota-t-il.

L'obscurité de la chambre ne lui permit pas de voir le sourire enchanté de Drago mais il perçut la joie dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit qu'il en serait très heureux. Harry se coucha alors près de lui, avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

- Harry, j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ce pas en avant demain.

Harry posa un baiser sur l'intérieur du poignet de son compagnon et murmura en réponse.

- Je ne pourrais être mieux ailleurs que dans tes bras, Dray…

Le cœur du blond se mit à battre très fort et il murmura à Harry qu'il avait passé une excellente journée et qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

- Moi aussi, Drago, je t'aime et j'ai passé une des meilleures journées de ma vie avec toi aujourd'hui.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, dans une promesse, tacite, d'amour qui durerait longtemps.

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Voilà, voilà… C'est la fin de mon avant-dernier chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je préfère ne pas vous cacher qu'il a été laborieux de l'écrire !!**_

_**Merci à tous de me lire et de me poster des reviews…**_

_**Merci…**_

_**Gros bisous à tous !!**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Ismène :**__Coucou !!! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié que je te souhaite bon anniversaire avec ce chapitre… lol (je suis surtout contente de t'avoir refilé le sourire niais que tu me donnes à chaque fois… lol) !!Je suis contente que tu aimes mes réponses à tes reviews comme j'aime tes reviews… Eh oui, c'est bien toi qui m'a écris la plus longue review (sans parler de la superbe review de mon anniversaire) !! Ne t'en fais pas, Harry ne va pas devenir obèse, je suis l'auteur, et j'ai décidé que Harry serait mince à vie… Mouhahaha !! je suis contente que le passage avec Narcissa t'ait plu, il n'était pas du tout prévu !! D'ailleurs, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'ils ont été voir ailleurs !! Merci beaucoup en tout cas (et oui Drago va emmener Harry en Angleterre (ou en Ecosse dans r un labo… oups, je m'égare aussi)) !! Gros bisous à toi !!! PS : merci beaucoup pour ta superbe review d'anniversaire, elle m'a fait trop plaisir !!! Je tenais à te le redire !!!_

_**Zelda sama :**__Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus et j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi !!!! Merci beaucoup !! Gros bisous…_

_**Zozo :**__Merci beaucoup !! Je suis désolée du retard et pour ton impatience !!! J'espère que cela va te plaire et que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir… Gros bisous !_

_**Hermoni :**__Merci beaucoup de ta review, ne t'en fais pas si tu n'as pas eu le temps de reviewer, je comprends !! je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu !! J'étais aux anges en lisant ta review… En tout cas, merci beaucoup !!! Pour la mère de Drago, Harry était au courant comme tu vois, il n'est d'ailleurs pas d'accord avec Dray pour ce qu'il a fait… Gros bisous à toi et merci !!_

_**Gwladys Evans :**__Merci beaucoup !!! Voici la suite avec un peu de retard et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !!! Gros bisous !!!!_


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Bonjour à tous !!!**_

_**J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël !!!**_

_**Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de ma fic… J'ai un peu tardé mais je voulais vraiment m'appliquer pour le faire. Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **_

_**Je vous remercie tous pour vos superbes reviews tout au long de cette fic, ça m'a beaucoup touchée. Cette fic me tenait vraiment à cœur et j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que vous aimiez !!!! Je ne vous cache pas que je suis un peu tristounette de ne plus écrire un seul chapitre de cette fic. Merci beaucoup !!!! J'espère que ma fic aura aussi plu à Mambanoir, car je l'ai écrite pour elle. J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu depuis que je t'ai annoncé que je t'offrais cette histoire !!!**_

_**Bon, je vais vous laisser lire ce dernier chapitre…**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**11**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_Paris, samedi 9 juillet 2005 (un an plus tard)…_

Driiing, driiing, driiing…

Harry tâtonna sa table de nuit de sa main droite, la tête encore enfouie dans son oreiller. Il finit par attraper son téléphone et le décrocha sans regarder le nom de l'appelant.

- Allo… marmonna-t-il de sa voix rendue enrouée par le sommeil.

« Harry ? C'est moi… »

Harry soupira. Il se redressa difficilement et regarda l'heure sur le réveil : 3h56. Il prit une cigarette du paquet posé dans le tiroir de la table de chevet et l'alluma. Il expira la bouffée lentement. Jamais il ne répondrait à cette phrase stupide, il préférait le laisser mariner encore un peu.

« Mon cœur… Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça encore une fois, mais… j'aimerais tellement que tu viennes avec moi… Harry ! Parle-moi ! »

Il entendit un soupir agacé dans le combiné. Il souffla la fumée nocive de sa cigarette, tenant toujours le téléphone cellulaire dans sa main.

« Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça Harry ! En plus, j'entends très bien que tu es en train de fumer !

Harry expira encore plus bruyamment. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de parler.

- Je ne m'en suis jamais caché Drago. Mais il me faut bien quelque chose pour me tenir éveillé lorsqu'on m'appelle à quatre heures du matin !

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

- Infiniment, tu es horrible avec moi, je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner, affirma-t-il le plus tragiquement possible.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises trop là ? Je ne pensais pas que tu en serais tant vexé… »

Harry écarta le mobile pour laisser échapper son hilarité silencieusement.

« Hey ! Tu te moques de moi ?! »

Harry éclata alors franchement de rire. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et remit le petit appareil près de son oreille. Il entendit Drago pester contre son humour stupide, ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

- Dray… Je ne t'en veux pas, même si j'aurais préféré que tu me laisses finir ma nuit avant de m'appeler.

« Figure-toi que je n'arrivais pas à dormir parce que mon petit ami a quitté mon appartement en colère il y a cinq heures. Mais je vois que ça ne t'a empêché de dormir toi ! »

Harry perçut l'once de reproche derrière cette phrase.

- Tu veux venir finir la nuit chez moi ?

« Tu veux venir avec moi en Angleterre ? »

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu restes chez toi, bonne nuit Drago !

« Harry… Arrête de faire le malin tu veux ! J'ai besoin de voir l'Angleterre, j'ai besoin de revoir un peu ma maison… »

- Vas-y alors ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça !

« Oui, pourquoi aurais-je besoin de l'homme que j'aime à mes côtés lorsque je veux retourner chez moi ? Je me le demande, tiens… »

- Ecoute Drago, je ne veux plus parler de ça, j'en ai marre de cette discussion. Je suis fatigué… Bonne nuit !

Harry raccrocha tout de suite, sans attendre la réponse. Il éteignit son portable pour être sûr que Drago n'essaierait pas de l'appeler une fois encore. Il se coucha sur le dos, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Pourquoi Drago voulait-il qu'il aille avec lui dans sa maison ? Dans cette maison ? C'était lui qui disait vouloir oublier le passé au début de leur nouvelle relation ! Pourquoi, alors, voulait-il maintenant renouer avec ce passé commun que lui préférait oublier ?

Il se retourna et se plaça sur le côté droit. Son regard tomba sur la photo d'eux que Hermione avait prise le jour du mariage de Blaise et Ron. Il sourit en voyant Drago l'enlacer par derrière sur la photo, tout en lui posant un baiser sur la joue. Il se vit sourire en réponse et rougir. Il soupira en se tournant de l'autre côté. Il aimerait tant pouvoir faire ce plaisir à Drago pourtant, pouvoir aller dans leur ancienne maison, rendre visite à Narcissa, revoir ses amis, fouler à nouveau le sol de Londres, sentir l'atmosphère particulière de cette ville autour de lui… Mais comment pouvait-il surmonter la peur poignante qu'il avait de retrouver des souvenirs qu'il s'apprenait à occulter depuis un an, comment arriverait-il à entrer dans cette maison sans que la vue de Drago avec d'autres ne reviennent le hanter ?

Il se massa les tempes vigoureusement avant de se lever. Il partit ouvrir la baie vitrée et s'accouda au garde-fou, son regard se portant sur le ciel étoilé. La tristesse qui s'était emparée de son cœur lui nouait le ventre. Depuis que Drago l'avait retrouvé, un an plus tôt exactement, il avait réussi à retrouver le bonheur du début de leur relation. Drago était adorable avec lui, prévenant, attentionné, romantique, aimant… Harry était comblé par son amour. Il devenait chaque jour plus heureux avec lui. Ils avaient mis du temps à retrouver leur complicité d'antan mais celle qu'ils avaient maintenant surpassait de loin tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre avant. Et même si Harry avait parfois du mal à lui vouer une confiance aveugle, il savait qu'il y parviendrait un jour. Et Drago le savait aussi, il ne s'offusquait pas trop de ses crises de jalousie et réconfortaient ses peurs du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Harry était heureux aujourd'hui, plus qu'il ne l'était depuis qu'il avait quitté Drago il y a deux ans, plus qu'il ne l'avait été même pendant leur précédente relation.

Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, Drago se remettait à parler de ce passé. Il avait commencé par raconter des souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient en commun. Harry était content de voir qu'il l'aimait déjà à cette époque, alors qu'il en doutait, et qu'il avait apprécié ces petits moments mais, lui, n'arrivait pas encore à dissocier les bons souvenirs des mauvais, et Drago ne l'avait pas compris. Pour lui, deux ans avaient passés, et c'était suffisant pour tout oublier. Mais pour Harry, sur ces deux ans, il en avait passé un à tout ressasser nuit et jour dans sa tête, et cette année qui venait de s'écouler, aux côtés de Drago, avait peut-être été merveilleuse, mais elle n'avait pas effacé quatre ans de tristesse et de souffrance, quatre années de désespoir et de déception, de douleur et de trahison… Drago pouvait oublier, lui, il avait moins souffert.

Petit à petit, Drago avait ensuite émis le souhait de retourner quelques temps en Angleterre. Harry avait été surpris, douloureusement, de voir que Drago voulait partir, il avait cru qu'il voulait s'éloigner. Mais Drago avait alors tout expliqué : il voulait retourner en Angleterre avec Harry. Le brun s'était alors renfermé et les disputes comme celle de la veille avaient commencées. Pourquoi Drago ne comprenait pas qu'il avait besoin de plus de temps ? Pourquoi ne se satisfaisait-il pas des visites d'une journée qu'il faisait à ses amis et à sa mère ? Pourquoi vouloir y passer plusieurs jour avec lui ?

Harry frissonna. Même en juillet, sortir sur le balcon en caleçon n'était pas une bonne idée à quatre heures trente du matin… pas que ce le soit dans la journée non plus d'ailleurs. Il retourna dans le salon et ferma les portes-fenêtres. Alors qu'il allait se recoucher dans son lit, quelques coups frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter. Il hésita à abaisser la poignée lorsqu'il fut devant la porte. Il savait que c'était Drago. Qui d'autre pourrait venir le voir en pleine nuit de toute façon ?

- Harry, je sais que tu es devant cette porte, ouvre-moi ! Ou alors, je me mets à chanter très fort dans ce couloir jusqu'à ce que tes voisins crient au scandale !

Harry se mit à rire et ouvrit la porte. Il tomba sur un Drago les cheveux en bataille, une chemise bleue nuit mal boutonnée sur un pantalon noir. Il avait le visage triste et ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés. Harry fit demi-tour sans l'inviter à entrer et partit se coucher. Il entendit la porte se fermer, signe que Drago le suivait. Il s'allongea, entendit des bruissements de tissus, et sentit un corps frais s'allonger à côté de lui. Il s'installa le plus étroitement possible contre le torse de Drago, qui mit ses bras autour de lui.

Ils restèrent tranquillement l'un contre l'autre, préservant religieusement ce silence que le blond coupa en premier.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je ne devrais pas te forcer si tu ne le veux pas.

- Je peux fumer ? demanda Harry en guise de réponse.

- Non !

Harry se redressa et reprit la moitié de cigarette qu'il avait écrasé lors de leur conversation téléphonique. Il la ralluma et aspira la nicotine de la fine tige blanche.

- J'avais dit non Harry, tu me pollues mon air, je vais finir par mourir d'un cancer des poumons, si tu n'en meurs pas avant moi.

- Comme ça tu iras en Angleterre l'esprit tranquille…

Drago se redressa également et le toisa d'un air coléreux.

- Si tu dois raconter des conneries aussi stupides, il vaut mieux que tu te la fermes !

- C'était de l'humour Dray, calme-toi !

Drago ricana sarcastiquement.

- C'était vraiment drôle, félicitations !

Harry se leva, enfila le pantalon noir de Drago qui lui tomba légèrement sur les hanches et s'avança vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Alors que le liquide brun coulait dans la cafetière, il entendit Drago arriver. Celui lui tira le bras pour le ramener vers lui et le serra contre lui. Drago n'avait pu enfiler que sa chemise et celle-ci était restée ouverte. La flamme du désir commença à le brûler lentement, embrasant ses sens, exacerbant ses émotions, électrisant sa passion… Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour lui cacher sa confusion, ses joues s'empourprèrent, non de honte, mais de désir. Il déglutit.

Il se saisit d'une tasse dans un placard et se versa une bonne dose de café. Il le but sans se soucier de la douleur que le liquide brûlant fit naître dans sa bouche, sur sa langue, dans sa gorge… Il sentit une main se poser sur son érection naissante.

- Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas encore reconnaître lorsque tu as envie de moi, lui susurra Drago avant de lui mordiller l'oreille, la pression de sa main s'accentuant.

Harry retint le gémissement qui lui vint naturellement. Il resta froid et distant, malgré son envie de se saisir de Drago et de l'allonger durement sur la table. Il avait envie de le prendre maintenant, lui faire mal tout en lui faisant plaisir, lui faire comprendre qu'il lui manquerait s'il partait à Londres.

- Je sens le frémissement qui parcourt ton dos, Harry, je sens ton désir palpiter de plus en plus fort dans ma main. Tu sens le mien contre le bas de ton dos ? Je n'ai qu'à me baisser doucement pour qu'il pulse contre la courbe parfaite de tes fesses mon cœur.

Le visage de Harry resta placide sous les mots crus de Drago. Il tenta de se détacher de lui, mais le blond plaça son autre bras sur son torse et en pinça un mamelon qui durcit aussitôt, signe de son excitation toujours plus intense. Un faible soupir lui échappa des lèvres.

- Je sais que tu as envie de moi Harry, pourquoi essaies-tu de t'en cacher ? Laisse-toi faire, laisse-moi profiter de ton corps…

Harry se dégagea brusquement, provoquant le sourire de Drago. Harry avait mis du temps pour accepter à nouveau d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Drago. Mais il arrive un moment où le désir est plus fort que la raison, alors, le jour de noël, pratiquement six mois après leur retrouvailles, alors que l'alcool avait légèrement embrumé ses barrières invisibles, il s'était laissé faire et ils avaient alors fait l'amour. Chacun de leurs gestes, de leurs caresses, de leurs baisers, de leurs mots reflétaient leur amour et l'impatience de retrouver ce corps qui leur avait tant manqué. Harry avait compris à ce moment-là que plus jamais il n'aurait la force de quitter Drago. Il s'était alors surpris à aller sur le bord de la fenêtre de la chambre de Drago et de prier le ciel que Drago ne le trahisse plus car jamais il ne pourrait partir désormais. Il avait lancé ses suppliques à un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas, pendant longtemps, et Drago l'avait trouvé endormi sur le bord de cette fenêtre, les sillons des larmes asséchées encore visibles. Il ne l'avait pas réveillé et s'était recouché. Il avait attendu que Harry s'éveille pour se lever et jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'avait découvert sur cette fenêtre. Pourtant, il en avait souffert pendant des jours.

- Va te faire foutre Drago…

- Je n'attends que toi !

- …je n'ai franchement pas envie de coucher avec toi ce soir, continua Harry sans faire attention à l'interruption de Drago.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit, il avança d'un pas pour se coller au corps de Harry, il reposa sa main sur son entrejambe.

- Tu te rends compte que cette érection sous ma main amène un certain ridicule à ta phrase ?

Harry détourna la tête pour ne plus sentir ce souffle chaud qui faisait tressaillir son corps et frémir sa peau de son oreille à son ventre. Drago fit glisser sa langue le long de ce cou qui lui était offert involontairement, il perçut sans tarder les frissons incontrôlables qui parcouraient le dos de son compagnon sous ses doigts. Il remonta sa bouche sur la mâchoire du brun avec des petits baisers aériens. Harry laissa enfin échapper un doux gémissement. Drago sentit son excitation accroître à l'entente de cette semi approbation.

- Si j'approchais encore ma bouche de tes lèvres, de tes lèvres si délicieuses, si sucrées, me laisserais-tu les goûter Harry ? Me laisserais-tu m'en saisir pour les embrasser avec toute la passion que tu m'inspires en cet instant ?

Harry gémit à nouveau et tourna sa tête vers lui. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris de désir et de colère. Drago savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'allumer alors qu'il était visiblement en colère, mais Harry était la tentation ultime avec cet air. Harry colla lui-même sa bouche à celle de Drago, ce n'était pas un baiser tendre et amoureux, c'était dur et agressif. Le brun mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure de Drago qui ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement de douleur. Harry inséra sa langue avec autorité et, alors qu'il caressait abruptement celle de Drago, il fit reculer le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il butte sur la table. Harry lui souleva les fesses pour le poser sur la table, sa langue frottant toujours la langue de Drago furieusement. Il fit glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes avec rapidité et empoigna sa virilité des mêmes gestes impitoyables. Il recula sa tête de quelques centimètres, plongeant ses yeux dans les billes d'argent en fusion de son amant, alors qu'il lui enlevait d'un geste brusque sa chemise en la tirant d'une main.

Drago ferma les yeux sous les assauts violents de la main de Harry. Il amena ses mains pour se saisir du bouton du pantalon de Harry qu'il défit difficilement. Il descendit la braguette du brun et le pantalon, trop grand, tomba tout seul le long de ses jambes. Il prit les bords du caleçon dans ses doigts pour lui faire subir le même sort mais Harry se recula d'un coup. Il stoppa tout mouvement et l'enleva tout seul. Il soupira lorsque son érection se libéra de l'étau serré de son boxer. Drago comprit qu'il ne serait pas le dominant ce soir-là. C'était nouveau pour lui, jamais il n'aura fait ça avant les six derniers mois. Il le regrettait, c'était si bon de sentir le sexe de Harry allait et venir en lui. Il faillit jouir directement à cette pensée. Il se leva pour se tourner et, se penchant négligemment, s'offrit implicitement à Harry, qui sourit tendrement avant que sa colère ne refasse surface. Il s'approcha de Drago et colla son membre durcit contre les fesses de son compagnon.

Il n'avait toujours pas émis un mot depuis le début, montrant à Drago qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir poussé à bout, qu'il lui en voulait pour ce qu'il allait faire. Drago haleta en sentant ce sexe imposant contre son intimité. Il perdit alors toute notion de la réalité lorsque Harry recommença le mouvement de sa main sur sa virilité, lorsque Harry s'approcha de son oreiller et se mit à se lécher trois doigts sensuellement. Il n'appartenait déjà plus au monde réel lorsqu'un premier doigt franchit son intimité, ni lorsque le deuxième et le troisième suivirent. Il n'était plus qu'une chose entre les mains de Harry lorsque celui-ci le pénétra d'un mouvement fougueux et qu'il s'enfonça en lui brutalement. Ses cris de plaisir envahirent alors l'appartement, sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir, sans qu'il ne voie les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin des yeux de Harry.

Lorsque le plaisir lui électrisa chaque cellule de son corps, il se cambra intensément, sa chair se resserrant autour du membre de Harry qui haleta bruyamment. Drago cria le nom de son aimé dans l'orgasme virulent qui le submergea, suivit aussitôt par Harry qui lui mordit l'épaule furieusement pour ne pas crier à son tour. Ils glissèrent ensuite sur le sol et c'est à cet instant que Drago découvrit les sanglots qui submergeaient le Survivant. Il le prit dans ses bras et ils se couchèrent tous les deux sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Harry se serra contre son amant le plus près possible et se mit à psalmodier son amour au blond. Drago embrassait son visage, récoltant du bout de sa langue la petite pluie salée qui s'écoulait des yeux de son amour. Il répondait « moi aussi » à chaque « je t'aime » murmurés et caressait son dos de ses mains.

Ils se relevèrent quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les larmes de Harry s'étaient taries. Drago mit son bras autour de la taille du brun et ils allèrent ensemble dans la douche où ils se firent couler une douche.

- Pardonne-moi Harry, se repentit Drago sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal…

Harry sourit et embrassa délicatement son amant, semblant vouloir se faire pardonner ses mauvais traitements. Drago se recula, lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Harry, j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas ce que nous venons de faire, car, moi, j'ai vraiment aimé ! C'était génial, non, merveilleux… Je t'aime tellement Harry.

Harry sourit et lui posa un baiser les lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi Dray.

Ils se lavèrent puis sortirent de la douche ensemble. Ils s'essuyèrent l'un l'autre puis foncèrent s'allonger dans leur lit. Drago avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Harry, écoutant son cœur battre d'un rythme calme. Harry l'entourait de ses bras et commençait à s'endormir lorsque Drago reprit la parole.

- J'ai décidé de partir à Londres tout seul, je ne veux plus t'ennuyer avec ça Harry. Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps, et j'ai toute ma vie pour attendre. J'irais pendant une semaine, je dois partir ce soir.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux, mais il caressa les cheveux de Drago pour le remercier de le comprendre enfin. Il sentit peu à peu son amour s'endormir, il posa sa main sur son ventre et le suivit dans son sommeil.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_Londres, dimanche 10 juillet 2005…_

- Echec et mat, s'écria Ron en se levant de son siège.

Blaise soupira de lassitude.

- C'est pas juste ! bouda-t-il. J'étais pourtant bien parti !

- Dommage que tu aies mal terminé alors ! répondit Ron en s'asseyant sur les genoux, dos à lui.

Blaise l'enserra dans ses bras, croisant leurs mains sur le ventre du roux qui tourna sa tête pour l'embrasser. Blaise entrouvrit ses lèvres aussitôt, impatient de sentir la délicieuse langue de son époux sur ses dents, son palais, sa langue… Lorsque le souffle leur manqua pour continuer ce baiser, ils se séparèrent, haletants, et Ron posa sa tête contre le cou de Blaise.

- Drago arrive à quel heure ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans la soirée…

Ron ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur la chaise. Ron se leva alors, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il commença à sortir des ingrédients pour faire une quiche lorraine. Blaise vint l'enserrer par derrière.

- Que se passe-t-il Ron ? soupira-t-il.

Ron attendit d'avoir finit d'ouvrir le paquet de farine pour répondre.

- Rien du tout, mon cœur. Sors-moi le beurre du frigo, s'il te plait.

Blaise fit ce qu'il lui était demandé.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne fais la cuisine que lorsque quelque chose te tracasse. Raconte-moi !

Ron renversa la farine dans le saladier, puis cassa les œufs. Il se dirigea vers l'évier et mit de l'eau dans un verre mesureur, il la versa dans le saladier. Alors qu'il allait mélanger avec ses mains, Blaise l'arrêta et le tourna vers lui.

- Je suis patient, Ron, mais pas plus de trente secondes. Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête soudain ?

- Harry n'accompagnera pas Drago, j'en suis sûr.

- Et c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il se sépare encore, aucun des deux ne le supporterait…

Blaise éclata de rire. Il serra Ron dans ses bras et lui posa un baiser sur la nuque.

- Ronny… Ils ne se sépareront pas, tu sais… C'est parfois difficile entre eux mais ils s'aiment vraiment.

Ron sourit et passa ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, mais celui-ci se recula en riant et lui montra le saladier. Ron le prit et vida son contenu dans la poubelle.

- Je suis tout à toi maintenant…

Ils transplanèrent directement sur leur lit et Ron fondit sur la bouche de son amour. Il commença à laisser ses mains caresser la peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, s'attardant à chaque endroit qui faisait trembler le corps de Blaise sous ses doigts.

Blaise passa ses mains sur le t-shirt de Ron et caressa son dos lentement alors que ce dernier avait glissé une de ses mains dans son pantalon. La sonnette retentit, mais ils ne l'entendirent pas, enfermés dans leur bulle d'amour et de passion.

Il fallut à leur visiteur sonner cinq fois avant que les amants n'entendent le bruit de la sonnette. Blaise soupira, mais continua à embrasser le torse de Ron. Celui-ci se releva et enfila son t-shirt.

- Mais… Ron ! L'imbécile qui vient de se ramener repassera bien un jour !

- Et si c'est Drago ? Rhabille-toi ! On finira cette nuit, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire si lubrique que Blaise sentit que leur visiteur attendrait qu'il ait pris une douche froide pour le voir.

Alors que Blaise courait vers la douche, Ron alla ouvrir la porte. Il n'eut pas de surprise en voyant Drago sur le pas de la porte.

- Vous en avez mis du temps à ouvrir ! s'exclama le blond.

Il entra dans le couloir, refermant vite la porte derrière lui. Il se jeta un sort de séchage.

- Bordel ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il pleuvrait le jour où je viendrais ! Où est Blaise ?

- Bonjour Drago, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Drago grogna pour la forme avant de lui répondre. Ron rit doucement avant qu'une ombre ne traverse son visage.

- Harry n'a pas voulu venir ?

Drago baisse les yeux.

- On a eu une nuit très difficile. Tout s'est à peu près arrangé, mais il n'a pas voulu venir.

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Ce n'était pas une amitié infaillible entre eux mais il s'entendait beaucoup mieux depuis que Harry était à nouveau avec lui. Ron avait su dès que Drago avait émis le souhait de revenir ici quelques jours que Harry ne l'accompagnerait pas. Drago lui fit un petit sourire et Ron jugea que c'était le moment de détourner la conversation vers un sujet plus léger.

- Blaise va arriver, il est sous la douche.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage pâle de Drago.

- Oh… Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'êtes pas arrivés tout de suite. Je sens que je vais avoir le droit à un Blaise pas très content moi !

- Plutôt furax, je dirais, marmonna une voix derrière eux.

Drago éclata de rire avant même qu'il se soit retourné. Le rire de Blaise le suivit et ils se donnèrent une accolade. Si Blaise se souvint que Harry aurait dû être là, il n'en fit rien paraître. Il conduisit Drago à la cuisine, qui était assez dérangée, si on regardait les nombreux ingrédients posés sur la table de travail, le saladier sale vide dans l'évier et les ustensiles ayant servis avec les ingrédients.

- Vous avez préparé quelque chose ?

Le visage de Ron se colora d'une légère couleur rosée.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il en rangeant, ça a raté.

Drago retrouva un sourire taquin et dit qu'il voyait très bien où ça avait raté. Ils commencèrent à se raconter le mois qu'ils avaient passés sans se voir, depuis le jour où Drago leur avait annoncé vouloir passer quelques jours à Londres. Comme il fallait s'en doutait, la conversation dériva obligatoirement vers ce sujet.

- J'ai tout fait pour qu'il accepte, mais à chaque fois, ça partait en dispute, raconta Drago, la mâchoire contractée. Hier soir, je crois que c'était la fois de trop, on était en train de manger chez moi, tous les deux, on riait bien. Et moi, j'ai remis cette question sur le tapis.

Drago ferma les yeux douloureusement mais il se ressaisit et fit un sourire crispé pour se redonner une faible contenance.

- Il n'a même pas essayé de répondre, il s'est levé et est sorti de chez moi. Je me suis torturé pendant cinq heures, puis je l'ai appelé. Il a répondu et plutôt que d'abandonner, j'en ai reparlé. Il a raccroché. J'ai fini par aller chez lui. Il était fermé, distant.

Blaise posa sa main sur celle de Drago. Voir la peine de Drago lui faisait mal au cœur. Ces deux-là pourraient se vanter d'avoir combattu pour avoir une relation exceptionnelle plus tard. Ils en auraient du mérite, même si aujourd'hui, tout était compliqué et pénible.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés avant que tu ne partes au moins ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

- En fait, je ne sais pas trop.

- Tu ne sais pas ? l'interrogea Blaise, perplexe.

- Ben, je crois que j'ai fait une petite connerie après.

Ron soupira alors que Blaise marmonna qu'il fallait s'en douter.

- Et bien, j'ai vu à un moment qu'il avait envie de moi. Mais j'ai vu aussi qu'il lutait contre ça et qu'il ne voulait pas à cause de sa colère. Je l'ai poussé à bout et… enfin, ça a fini parce que je voulais que ça finisse. Mais, il pleurait à la fin, j'ai vu qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir peut-être été un peu brutal.

Drago avait rougi en disant cela, mais il n'était même pas venu dans l'esprit des deux époux de se moquer.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Dray, c'était plutôt mal joué.

- Je sais bien, maugréa Drago. Je suis parti avant qu'il ne soit réveillé, j'avais peur de voir qu'il était triste et de me sentir coupable de partir.

Un silence suivit la fin de sa phrase. Une horloge sonna sept heures dans la maison.

- Si on allait au restaurant ? demanda Ron d'une voix joyeuse. C'est moi qui invite !

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_Paris, dimanche 10 juillet 2005…_

La lumière de fin d'après-midi baignait dans la chambre lorsque les yeux de Harry laissèrent apparaître ses yeux de menthe. Il les referma tout de suite et tâtonna de l'autre côté du lit pour voir si Drago était là. La place était vide. Il ouvrit les yeux et se mit en position assise en soupirant. Il aperçut une lettre posée sur l'oreiller de Drago. Il la prit sans l'ouvrir et partit dans la cuisine se faire une tasse de thé.

Il prit une pomme dans la coupelle posée au centre de la table et croqua dedans en secouant la lettre pour l'ouvrir. Il voulut commencer la lecture mais la théière le rappela à l'ordre. Il posa la feuille sur la table et se servit son thé. Il débuta enfin la lettre, en mangeant tranquillement le fruit.

_Mon cœur, _

_Désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour ton réveil, mais je devais être chez Ron et Blaise assez tôt. Je t'ai regardé dormir un moment avant de partir, sais-tu comme tu es beau lorsque le sommeil adoucit les plis anxieux de ton visage ? Harry, je t'aime tellement… J'ai si mal de devoir partir à Londres sans toi, j'ai si mal de voir que tu n'arrives pas à te défaire de ce que je t'ai fait… Je sais que cette semaine sans toi va être dur mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me ressourcer dans mon pays, et je suis juste abattu de voir qu'on ne peut pas partager cela, une chose de plus…_

_Je t'aime mon cœur… Tu vas terriblement me manquer. J'espère que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir poussé à bout cette nuit, je ne voulais pas te rendre encore plus malheureux, ne m'en veux pas. _

_Pleins de baisers sur tout ton corps,_

_Dray, ton amour. _

Harry reposa la lettre et but sa tasse en une fois. Il fonça dans la douche, puis s'habilla rapidement. Il relut les mots laissés par Drago une dernière fois, puis il partit chez les seules personnes qui pourraient l'aider à comprendre pourquoi il voulait subitement rejoindre ce blond qui tenait son cœur au creux de ses mains.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sonnait à la porte d'une petite maison de ville qui se voulait rurale, si on en jugeait par le petit jardin de roses autour de l'entrée et les multiples fleurs colorées disséminées un peu partout dans le terrain étriqué de la maison.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un petit garçon blond-roux au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, comme sa maman. Ses yeux dorés s'illuminèrent en reconnaissant Harry.

- Ryry ! Tu viens jouer à Super Mario avec moi ?

Harry éclata de rire, enchanté par la fraîcheur de l'enfant.

- Je dois d'abord parler avec ton papa et ta maman, bonhomme.

- Harry ? Entre, ne reste pas dehors! S'exclama Lise en arrivant derrière son fils.

La jeune femme, dont les cheveux étaient redevenus aussi roux qu'à sa naissance, serra Harry dans ses bras. Elle portait un tablier bleu électrique avec écrit "je suis nulle en cuisine, mais ce tablier me donne bonne allure…" en lettres blanches sur le devant. Gregory arriva trente secondes plus tard ; il serra la main de Harry.

Ils allèrent tous dans la cuisine et le petit Ange s'assit sur les genoux de Harry qui lui caressa ses fins cheveux bouclés distraitement.

- Drago n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Lise d'une voix incertaine.

- Il est à Londres.

- Ah… Il est parti sans toi finalement ? l'interrogea Greg.

Harry hocha la tête, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Lise se leva et sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange du réfrigérateur pour en verser dans quatre verres. Harry en but une gorgée puis Lise lui demanda comment il se sentait en sachant Drago à Londres sans lui, alors que ce dernier voulait qu'il vienne.

- Egoïste… Il m'a laissé un mot avant de partir, après l'avoir lu, je n'ai eu qu'une seule envie, sauter dans le premier train et le rejoindre pour m'excuser à l'infini.

- Et que fais-tu là alors ? demanda Greg, sceptique. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici alors que tu devrais déjà être dans ce train ?

- Et si retourner là-bas me faisait me rappeler de ces jours où je rentrais le ventre noué d'appréhension, où je le voyais avec d'autres et…

- Ne te torture pas Harry, c'est fini tout ça. Aujourd'hui, je sais que vous ne serez jamais aussi bien avec quelqu'un que vous l'êtes l'un avec l'autre.

- J'ai peur… murmura Harry.

Ange lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Maman me dit quand j'ai peur le soir qu'il faut affronter sa peur. Et tu sais, après, lorsque tu l'affrontes, et bien, les monstres, ils restent cachés dans l'armoire. Comme dans le dessin animé Ryry, les monstres ils ont peur des enfants, mais Sullivan il aime quand même Bouh, quand il voit qu'elle est gentille (**NdA :** Monstres et Cie, © Disney).

Harry éclata de rire. Il embrassa le petit homme et le mit sur ses jambes pour lui prendre la main.

- Alors, on la fait cette partirede Super Mario ?

Ange sautilla de joie. Lise voulut le retenir mais elle abandonna devant le sourire de Harry. Greg l'enlaça et lui expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Harry rentra chez lui assez tard ce soir-là. Il avait fini par dîner avec la petite famille qu'il appréciait tant. La mélancolie envahit à nouveau sa tête lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement. Il entra dans le salon et alluma la télé. Il se coucha sur le canapé, posant son avant-bras sur ses yeux, et il soupira. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se retrouver seul le soir, sans Drago.

Il partit dans sa chambre et tira une cigarette du paquet posé dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet ; une journée qu'il n'avait pas fumé. La première bouffée lui fit l'effet d'une bouée de sauvetage. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un sourire. L'odeur de Drago enfiévra chacune de ses cellules, des flashs de la nuit précédente lui revenant en mémoire, ses sens s'enflammèrent et le désespoir causé par le départ de Drago se fit encore plus ressentir. Il remit la cigarette entre ses lèvres et inspira à nouveau, très lentement.

Son regard tomba sur la photo prise au mariage de Blaise et Ron. Le sourire de Drago amena les larmes à couler le long de ses joues. Il se releva aussitôt, passant une main enragée sur ses yeux pour les essuyer. Il se fit couler un bain et se déshabilla aussitôt pour se mettre dedans. Il laissa le volume d'eau augmenter autour de lui, effleurant sa peau petit à petit.

Il s'en retira quelques minutes plus tard, un bain était trop propice aux pensées. Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille, sans s'essuyer, des gouttes tombaient sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit quelques instants, le temps que le vent chaud de cette soirée sèche sa peau. Il enfila une chemise noire en soie que Drago lui avait acheté peu avant, un caleçon et laissa sa serviette sur le sol. Il erra sans but pendant une heure dans son appartement.

Anéanti, sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de cet abattement, il se servit un verre de whisky. Il en but une longue gorgée qui le fit tousser et grimacer. Il se moqua de sa stupidité, il supportait très difficilement l'alcool. Il versa le verre dans l'évier de la cuisine et partit enfiler un jean qu'il enleva pour mettre un pantalon noir. Il boutonna sa chemise qu'il laissa libre par-dessus son pantalon.

Il extirpa un sac de voyage de dessus son armoire et jeta des vêtements pêle-mêle dedans. Il passa dans la salle de bain où il se lava les dents et se parfuma légèrement. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux en traversant sa chambre. Il prit son cellulaire et appela la gare. Il demanda l'horaire du prochain train pour Londres, l'homme lui répondit que le prochain était à 7h14 le lendemain matin. Harry raccrocha et se laissa tomber au sol.

Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi voulait-il le rejoindre alors qu'ils se disputaient sans cesse à cause de cela depuis des jours ? Pourquoi la présence de Drago lui manquait-elle à ce point là ? Il se releva et vida son sac sur le lit. Il remit le sac sur son armoire et son regard se porta sur un petit carton. Il tendit le bras pour le prendre, mais se ravisa. Il fit demi-tour et décida d'aller marcher dehors quelques instants.

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, les idées tout à fait claires. Il refit son sac et tira sur le petit carton. Il en sortit un long et fin morceau de bois. Il caressa de son index le bois rigide de sa baguette et des étincelles vertes en sortirent. Il attrapa son sac d'une main et, après avoir inspiré de nombreuses fois, il transplana. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il reconnut l'ombre de la maison qui se dressait devant lui.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Drago avait décidé de transplaner un peu avant sa maison pour redécouvrir les lieux qui avaient abrité son amour pour Harry. Il marchait lentement, respirant l'air frais et humide de cette nuit. Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures et, malgré la peine qui enfermait son cœur dans un étau glacial, il avait passé une bonne soirée avec ses amis.

Peu à peu, il avançait vers sa maison. Il eut envie de voir Harry. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Il devait être minuit passé à Paris, sans doute dormait-il. Il serra son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon, s'empêchant de l'appeler. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il lui manquait tant que ça. Harry avait bien sûr de bonnes raisons pour rester discret avec ses sentiments, mais Drago commençait à se fatiguer à toujours faire les efforts pour deux. S'il lui manquait, Harry n'avait qu'à appeler aussi.

Il ne résista pas longtemps, il composa le numéro de Harry et porta le petit appareil à son oreille. Une sonnerie… deux sonneries… trois sonneries… quatre sonneries… Drago raccrocha, Harry devait dormir. Ou bien, il lui en voulait d'être parti. Peut-être pourrait-il retourner quelques instants à Paris pour voir pourquoi il ne répondait pas ? Non, mauvaise idée. Harry n'apprécierait pas.

Il arriva enfin dans la rue où se trouvait sa maison. Un des lampadaires était éteint et il ne voyait pas très bien dans cette obscurité. Pourtant, au bout de quelques pas, il remarqua nettement une silhouette assise sur le perron de sa maison. Lorsqu'il fut à moins de dix mètres de la maison, la personne se leva, elle tenait un sac dans une de ses mains. Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre très fort, son sang bouillonna dans toutes ses veines, une chaleur intense envahit son ventre, puis sa poitrine, puis sa tête, et, enfin, son esprit réagit.

- Harry… murmura-t-il tout bas.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Blaise s'effondra à côté de Ron. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient et se rabaissaient à un rythme très rapide, leurs cœurs battaient en symbiose parfaite et leurs doigts se caressaient imperceptiblement. Il ramena les cheveux roux et humides de sueur de son époux sur le côté de son visage, puis posa un baiser sur son front. Ron vint se blottir dans ses bras, et traça des arabesques sur le torse encore parsemées de gouttelettes de son amant. Il laissa glisser son doigt du cou jusqu'au bas du ventre, des frissons suivant l'effleurement avec attention. Il remplaça alors son doigt par ses lèvres, de simples baisers très aériens, qui ne touchaient qu'à peine la peau.

Blaise lui remonta le visage et l'embrassa amoureusement, parcourant ses lèvres, sa bouche, ses dents de sa langue taquine et tendre. Ron gémit et nicha son visage dans le cou de Blaise. Ce dernier se releva légèrement pour attraper le drap et les recouvrir. Il parcourait les cheveux humides de Ron avec ses doigts et tous deux sombraient doucement dans le sommeil.

- Je t'aime tant Blaise, murmura Ron, s'endormant déjà. Ne me quitte jamais, je t'en prie, reste avec moi pour toujours. Je ne veux jamais qu'on se sépare, j'en mourrais sinon. Je préfère que tu me tues plutôt que de me quitter. Promets-le moi, mon amour, si tu ne veux plus de moi, tue-moi !

Le cœur de Blaise se mit à battre très fort.

- Jamais Ron, jamais je ne te quitterais. Je t'aime Ronny, ne doute pas de mon amour comme ça, je t'aime, je t'aime… Je te promets que jamais je ne te quitterais de mon plein gré, promis. Pourquoi es-tu inquiet comme ça ?

- Juste parce je t'aime.

Blaise garda sa main sur la nuque de Ron et ils s'endormirent ensemble, une joie toute particulière dans le cœur, une nouvelle promesse faite.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Harry regarda la maison et se revit, deux ans plus tôt, franchissant la porte, le cœur broyé, un sac à la main. Il se revit attendre que le réveil de Drago sonne pour transplaner à Paris. Il caressa le bois de la porte avec deux doigts, le contact lui donnant des frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine. Il frappa deux coups, mais aucun bruit ne lui donna l'impression que Drago était là. Il réitéra son geste, mais dût se résoudre à, penser que Drago était toujours chez Ron et Blaise. Or, il ne savait pas où ces derniers habitaient. Il n'était pas revenu à Londres depuis son départ, le mariage des deux amoureux s'était passé à Paris, dans son hôtel.

Il soupira, prit une cigarette qu'il alluma, et s'assit sur les marches en attendant. Il essayait de trier toutes les pensées qui l'inondaient. Il se leva et essaya de voir par la fenêtre de leur chambre, mais le lampadaire grillé l'empêchait de voir correctement. Ce fut la même chose avec la fenêtre du salon.

Il retourna s'asseoir. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit la veste de Drago. Elle était imprégnée de son parfum. Il la respira et la passa sur ses épaules. Il mit ses bras dans les manches, qui cachèrent partiellement ses mains, Drago étant un peu plus grand que Harry, et il continua de fumer sa cigarette. Il rit doucement en imaginant la tête que ferait Drago s'il le voyait fumer en portant sa veste. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, il eut envie d'en fumer une seconde mais parvint à se raisonner. Il serra les pans de la veste autour de lui et attendit.

Il commençait à se ronger les ongles lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. La chevelure claire de Drago lui permit de le reconnaître tout de suite. Il se leva et attrapa les anses de son sac. Drago s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, un sourcil haussé, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu me manquais, dit tout simplement Harry.

Drago fit les deux pas qui les séparaient et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

Drago ouvrit la porte et attrapa la main de Harry.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Si tu restes avec moi et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes toutes les trente secondes, je pense que ça devrait aller.

- On dormira dans la chambre d'ami si tu veux.

Harry lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire le deuil de cette relation pour vraiment me donner à fond dans celle-ci Drago.

Le sourire resplendissant qu'il reçut face à ces mots donna la force à Harry de faire le premier pas pour pénétrer dans cette maison qu'il n'avait plus jamais voulu revoir deux ans auparavant.

Une foule de sentiments se bousculèrent en lui lorsqu'il entra dans la maison. Il se souvint du jour où Drago était revenu avec un bouquet de roses après leur premier mois de vie commune dans cette maison. Il serra plus fort la main de Drago. Drago l'emmena dans la cuisine, ils avaient décidé de faire chaque pièce une par une… mais de finir par la chambre, le plus dur.

La cuisine n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi blanche, aussi immaculée. Harry sourit en voyant que les objets étaient rangés à la place qu'il leur avait donné alors que Dray n'avait jamais été d'accord avant. Drago voulut lui lâcher la main pour le laisser regarder mais Harry le retint.

- J'ai besoin de toi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Harry gloussa. Il se rappela alors des repas que Drago lui faisaient, avec amour au début, par automatisme à la fin. Il revit son dernier repas, le plus hypocrite de tous. Il se remémora le jour de leur emménagement, quand il n'y avait que la table dans la maison et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour dessus. Les déménageurs les avaient surpris une heure plus tard, ils avaient terminés mais leur nudité et leur position montraient bien ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il y avait aussi les fois où Drago oubliaient les plats alors qu'ils cuisaient, les nombreux matins où ils mangeaient des toasts grillés dans de grands éclats de rire… Mais tout cela n'avait duré qu'un temps.

- Allons voir une autre pièce.

Drago acquiesça et l'emmena dans le salon. Harry eut un peu plus mal au cœur dans cette pièce. Ici encore, les meubles étaient tous à la même place, même les nombreuses photos étaient toujours là. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait voulu en emmener aucune avant de partir. Pourtant, arrivé à Paris, il en avait trouvé une dans son sac, celle qui se trouvait désormais dans un tiroir de son bureau, à l'hôtel.

- Tu n'as rien changé de place, déclara Harry.

- C'était impossible… dit l'autre homme dans un souffle, très doucement.

Harry ne s'attarda pas dessus, il savait maintenant que Drago avait souffert pendant cette année de séparation. Il lâcha la main de Drago en lui faisant promettre de ne pas bouger. Drago lui répondit seulement qu'il l'aimait de tout son être. Harry avança alors vers un vaisselier et caressa la vaisselle du bout des doigts après avoir ouvert la porte, celle qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble lorsqu'ils préparaient leur emménagement. Il referma vite la porte. Il regarda les photos et la douleur de la tristesse empoigna son cœur. Il passa son index sur la première qui le montrait avec le bébé de Bill et Fleur dans les bras, il passa vite à la deuxième qui montrait Drago en train d'apprendre à jouer au foot avec Blaise, la troisième les montraient en train de danser lors d'une fête quelconque du Ministère, une autre les montrait s'embrassant… Il détourna le regard. Il repensa à la photo qui était sur sa table de chevet, Drago avait la même chez lui, celle-ci lui faisait plus chaud au cœur, elle avait été faite dans un climat de bonheur et d'amour partagé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo près du canapé. Il la prit et partit s'asseoir sur celui-ci.

Drago vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en voyant qu'il pleurait. Il se souvenait de cette photo. Ils l'avaient prise lors d'une journée passée avec tous leurs amis. Ça avait été une journée fantastique, mais Drago était parti plutôt, et quand Harry était rentré, il l'avait vu avec la fille qui avait perdu son chien dans le parc où ils avaient été, c'était la première fois que Harry le surprenait, même s'il savait déjà que Drago le trompait. Drago prit Harry dans ses bras et lui enleva la photo des mains pour la balancer.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, je suis si désolé. Chaque jour je m'en veux de t'avoir fait ça, tu ne le méritais vraiment pas et…

Harry attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes et ils se donnèrent un baiser enflammé. Harry s'écarta de lui avec un sourire et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche trop longue.

- Mais c'est ma veste ! s'exclama Drago, souriant. Dis-moi Harry, tu n'as pas fumé avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry prit un air penaud et décida de changer de sujet.

- On en a fait des choses sur ce canapé, hein ?

Drago se releva et lui sourit malicieusement.

- On a regardé beaucoup de films, oui…

Harry éclata de rire, jeta un dernier regard autour de lui et se leva pour prendre la main de Drago en l'emmenant dans la salle de bain. Là aussi, aucun changement, Harry revit avec netteté leurs nombreuses douches en commun, leurs matins pressés où ils se bousculaient dans la salle de bain. Au début, ils se bousculaient en s'embrassant toutes les cinq secondes, puis, ils se disputaient la place, ou ne se parlaient plus… Harry se remémora les fois où il regardait Drago prendre sa douche après qu'il l'ait trompé, il se faisait à chaque fois plus mal, mais le regardait toujours. Drago le savait et se laissait faire, il sortait ensuite de la douche sans un regard pour lui qui était adossé à la porte.

Drago voyait le voile qui traversait les yeux de Harry, il se demanda si voir la chambre ce soir était une bonne idée, mais Harry le devança et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain qui menait à leur chambre. Drago l'arrêta et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- C'est fini tout ça Harry, je préfèrerais me tuer plutôt que de recommencer à te tromper. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime plus que tout ce que j'ai en ce monde.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre, il lui embrassa les lèvres doucement et se recula pour le laisser entrer. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre frénétiquement. Il entra dans la pièce et alluma la lumière. Des flashs de leur dernière nuit ensemble vinrent aussitôt devant ses yeux, mais il secoua la tête, comme pour les chasser, et avança dans la pièce. Il ne regarda pas le lit et alla vers l'armoire. Tous ses vêtements y étaient encore, tout comme sa brosse à dents et son parfum étaient toujours dans la salle de bain. Il referma vite l'armoire et vit le bureau où Drago terminait souvent ses rapports le soir. Il avait voulu ce bureau dans la chambre car il disait aimer voir Harry dormir pendant qu'il travaillait, c'était sans doute vrai, mais Harry avait fini par douter de chacun de ses mots à cette époque.

Il se revit poser sa lettre sur ce même bureau avant de partir. Il se tourna vers Drago et nota que cela semblait dur pour lui aussi, il avait les yeux fixés sur le bureau.

- Ça va Dray ?

Drago se secoua la tête aussi et se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

- Très bien Harry, je suis heureux que tu sois venu ce soir.

Harry sourit et se rapprocha de lui avant de se tourner vers le lit. Et, alors qu'il avait cru que cela serait le plus difficile, il se sentit plus léger en le voyant. Il ne le vit pas avec ses amants ou amantes, mais plutôt eux deux, lors de leurs nuits d'amour, au début de leur relation. Il avança sur le lit et s'assit dessus. Drago fit de même. Harry finit par se coucher et entraîna Drago avec lui. Il prit sa baguette et éteignit la lumière, causant l'ébahissement de son compagnon.

- Tu refais de la magie ?

- Il fallait bien que je vienne te voir.

Drago l'embrassa passionnément.

- Dormons maintenant, murmura Harry.

- Habillé ? s'étonna Drago.

- Oui.

Et le brun se colla contre son amour en lui chuchotant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Après deux ans de souffrance, ils étaient enfin à nouveau réunis dans ce lit qui abritait leurs premiers amours.

_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**_**H**_**D**

_Londres, lundi 11 juillet 2005…_

Il fallut quelques secondes à Drago pour comprendre pourquoi il était si heureux de se réveiller dans cette chambre. Mais le corps qui reposait entre ses bras fut ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se réveillerait encore un jour avec Harry dans ses bras, dans cette chambre. Il sentit son amour bouger et des paupières se soulevèrent pour dévoiler les plus beaux yeux verts au monde, pour lui.

Harry lui fit un sourire endormi et lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi. Drago acquiesça avant de fondre sur sa bouche pour étreindre ses lèvres avec les siennes.

- Que penses-tu d'une douche tous les deux puis d'un petit déjeuner en ville pour commencer la journée ? demanda Drago en se redressant.

- Je veux juste qu'on reste tous les deux, aujourd'hui. Et je veux qu'on achète un autre lit pour qu'on ait un lit qu'à nous deux lorsque nous viendrons en Angleterre.

Drago lui fit un vrai sourire heureux.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

- Redis-le pour vérifier…

Drago lui tira la langue et murmura contre sa bouche qu'il l'aimait si fort que son cœur menaçait d'exploser d'amour pour lui. Harry éclata de rire mais son rire mourut lorsque Drago s'assit sur lui pour l'embrasser beaucoup trop sauvagement pour qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie reste bien endormie.

- Tu n'avais pas prévu une douche toi ? lui demanda Harry en le repoussant gentiment.

Drago fit mine de réfléchir, puis se leva pour partir en courant dans la salle de bain.

- Tu as raison, elle n'a pas servi depuis longtemps ! lui cria-t-il de la pièce.

Harry sourit tendrement et se leva pour le rejoindre. Il se déshabilla entièrement avant d'avancer vers la salle de bain. Il s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte, regardant Drago se déshabiller rapidement. Il se rappela les jours où il faisait ça, mais où Drago l'ignorait.

- Mon cœur ? Tu vas bien ?

La voix de Drago interrompit le cours sombre de ses pensées. Il s'insulta intérieurement de penser à ça, c'était révolu tout ça, maintenant, Drago l'aimait et lui aimait Drago. Ils étaient fidèles et il faisait confiance à Drago, entièrement, il l'espérait. Il sourit à Drago et lui sauta dessus pour entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Il se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement. Il sentit la virilité de son amour s'éveiller autant que la sienne. Drago passa ses mains sous ses fesses et le poussa dans la douche.

- Drago, je t'aime, je te garde pour moi pour toujours et je ne te laisserais jamais.

Le blond soupira de bonheur et commença à pénétrer doucement son amour. Alors que leurs cris de plaisir se mélangeaient, Drago songea que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour donner à Harry la bague de fiançailles qui attendaient bien tranquillement dans l'armoire depuis plus de deux ans maintenant.

– _**Fin –**_

_**Et voilà !!! Tout est fini… **_

_**Qu'en avez-vous pensé alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu car j'ai beaucoup travaillé et retravaillé ce chapitre !!! Dites-moi si vous êtes déçus !!**_

_**J'espère avoir de vos reviews pour que vous me disiez ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et surtout de la fic en entière. **_

_**Je vous remercie tous d'être venus la lire, vous êtes formidable !!!!**_

_**Gros bisous à tous !!!**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Ismène :**_ Coucou ma belle !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir comme tu t'en doutes !!!! Tu trouvais le métro anti-romantique ? Et bien, je n'espère plus maintenant !!! Je suis contente que ça ne se remarque pas quand je peine à avancer… Celui-là, c'était trois fois pire, je recommençais toujours depuis le début, je supprimais, je recommençais, je rectifiais… J'espère que le résultat final est bon quand même (mais non, je ne doute pas de moi !!!). Dis-moi ce que tu penses de mon chapitre… Gros bisous à toi !!!

_**Zozo :**_ Coucou !!! Je te remercie beaucoup de ta review et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre va te plaire… Gros bisous !

_**Hermoni :**_ Coucou !!! Tout d'abord, merci pour ne pas m'en vouloir pour les retards, merci beaucoup !!! Ensuite, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !!! J'ai bien ri moi aussi lorsque j'ai lu qu'il fallait laisser respirer l'ordinateur… Je devrais peut-être lui acheter un masque à oxygène pour qu'il respire mieux, lol !!! Merci pour tous tes compliments, j'étais légèrement (beaucoup) aux anges en les lisant !!! J'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à tes attentes et qu'il va te plaire… Gros bisous !

_**Zelda-sama :**_ Coucou !!! Et oui, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre… tout comme voilà le dernier !!!! J'espère qu'il va te plaire et répondre à tes attentes !!! Gros bisous !

_**Elise lafouinemanga :**_ Coucou !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te forcer à mettre des commentaires… lol. J'espère quand même que ce que tu avais n'était pas trop grave !!! Gros bisous !


End file.
